Orcs and Humans
by Lord22
Summary: The dark portal has opened. The orcish horde streams forth to make war upon the Kingdom of Stormwind, and a terrible taint spreads across the land. Yet though the times are dark, heroes arise to challenge fate, and lead their brethren into battle. A novelization of Warcraft: Orcs and Humans, and Prelude to the Mercyverse.
1. The Defense of Grand Hamlet

**Chapter One: The Defense of Grand Hamlet**

In the age of Chaos, two factions battled for dominance. The Kingdom of Stormwind was a prosperous one, the humans who dwelled there turned the land into a paradise. The Knights of Stormwind and the clerics of Northshire army roamed far and wide, serving the Kings people with honor and justice. The well-trained armies of the King maintained a lasting peace through many generations.

Then came the orcish hordes.

No one knew where these creatures came from, and none were prepared for the terror that they sparked. Their warriors wielded axe and spear with deadly proficiency, while others rode dark wolves as black as the moonless night. Unimagined were the destructive powers of their evil magics, derived from the fires of the underworld.

With an ingenious arsenal of weaponry and powerful magics, these two forces collide in a contest of cunning, intellect, and brute strength, with the victor claiming dominance over the whole of Azeroth.

Welcome to the world of warcraft!

* * *

King Llane was a great man, of great height, with great expectations and a great blonde beard. He had a stern look about him as he gazed over Aiden, who shifted uneasily beneath the King's gaze. This was the first time he had been alone in the same room as the King for many years, the last time he had seen him he'd been twelve and his mother had still been alive.

Finally, the King spoke: 'I hope you do not expect me to favor you. Were my own heir Varian standing before me today, I would not give him special treatment.'

'I do not need to be coddled sir.' said Aiden 'Give me a task, and I swear to you by my honor, I shall complete it or die in the attempt.'

'Very well, I like the answer you just gave me.' said Llane with a smile. 'The task I have for you is of supreme importance and will take a great deal of time and effort. Indeed, it is so important, that I dare say our entire war effort depends on its completion.'

Aiden's eyes widened. He had meant it when he said that he would do any task to prove himself, but this was beyond his expectations. 'If you believe I am capable of it, then I will make the attempt.'

'Excellent,' said King Llane and he opened a drawer and drew out a sheet of parchment. Unrolling it, he set it on the table to reveal a map of Azeroth. 'as a test of your abilities, I am assigning you as regent over a small parcel of land. Since we must keep our armies in the field well supplied, you are to build the town into a farming center. I also advise you to train a militia with the funds assigned to you, as my scouts have reported orc patrols in the area.'

The sound of shattered dreams was almost audible, and the smile on King Llane's face told Aiden he had heard it. Aiden felt a surge of anger and contempt for the man before him, which he quickly beat down. He was the king, even if he seemed to be having fun at Aiden's expense. 'I will do as you command, Father.' said Aiden, bowing his head.

As he departed the room, he sensed a presence. 'Stop skulking in the shadows, Garona. I know you are there.'

'…You remain observant, as always.' said a smooth voice. Garona emerged, she was a tall woman with green skin that marked her as a half-orc. Her hair was dark, and she was very beautiful. 'I suppose you were sent on some glorious mission of supreme importance.' She drew closer, and he turned to walk away. She kept in step with him, however, face holding amusement. 'Or, perhaps not.'

Aiden lost patience and turned to her. 'Listen to me, you whore.' he said 'I would rather kill myself than trade words with King Llane's pet animal! So kindly remove yourself from my presence.'

'Such harsh words,' reflected Garona, without apology. 'I've heard harsher though. Tell me, do you hate me because I share the same bed your mother once did?'

Aiden did not take the bait. He knew perfectly well that Garona was far more dangerous than she would first appear, and that he would only be humiliated if he attacked her. Without expression, without so much as a reply, he turned and walked away. This time Garona did not follow him any further.

It was something of an open secret that Garona had found her way into King Llane's bed chambers, though Aiden doubted she limited herself to just that. And being the bastard son of the King and a courtesan, Aiden found her particularly infuriating.

'You know she's just trying to get you angry, don't you?' asked a voice.

Aiden paused and looked to Prince Varian Wrynn. The Prince had dark hair, and tan skin, taking far more after his mother than his father. Aiden vaguely recalled a beautiful, beloved and graceful women who had despised him. 'Of course, I do. That doesn't make me hate her any less.'

'A lot of people hate Garona,' admitted Varian 'but she is on our side though. She has been giving Father information about the orcs troop movements. And she is only a half-orc, after all, that means she's half human.' He spoke with a naive tone which caused Aiden's defenses to drop for a moment. He looked at Varian for a moment.

'…That remains to be seen.' said Aiden after a moment. 'Good day to you, Prince Varian.'

* * *

Farming reports. On Aiden's desk were farming reports. The lean, brown-haired man searched through them little by little. They were there every week with an endless stream of efficiency. It seemed that his entire life revolved around farming, which, in a way, it did.

He had been specifically assigned by the King to create a thriving farming community and train a militia. He was expected to ensure that his subjects could feed themselves, feed the armies of the King, and pay taxes. And by god was it dull.

Aiden leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling, and not for the first or last time lamented that his life had come to this point. He had joined the armies of Stormwind to battle the forces of darkness. Instead, he spent his days organizing supply lines.

Or so the town criers would have one believe. In reality, the front had been rather quiet for the past ten years, as both sides mustered their forces for the second round. Which left Aiden out in the cold, so to speak.

There came a knock at the door, and he glanced up. 'Come in.'

The door opened to reveal a short, red haired women, clad in battered armor. She had a helmet under one arm, and at her side was a sword. She saluted smartly as she came into the room and stood to attention. Aiden wasn't in the mood for this.

'Stand down, Serena.' he said 'What have you to report?'

'My men and I have slain many orcs in the forests.' said Serena 'Thirty-six heads in all. I've piled them in the town square, to show the locals these borders are well protected.'

'Excellent,' said Aiden with a sigh. 'and our casualties?'

'Three men dead, sir.' said Serena 'Five wounded, I've sent them to Northshire Abbey in a wagon to recover. I'm sorry I didn't consult you first but-'

'No, you need not apologize.' said Aiden as he rose. 'I've just about finished my reports for King Llane. Judging by his letters I believe he is satisfied with my work thus far.'

'So do you think we'll be reassigned sir?' asked Serena eagerly. 'I mean, not that hunting orcs isn't fun, but I want to see the real battle!'

'I'm sure you'll get your chance.' reflected Aiden 'Word is that Lord Lothar burned an orcish village to the ground. They seem to be building closer and closer to our border, no one is quite sure why. Soon enough war will come.'

'Great!' said Serena 'I mean we'll finally get to murder the entire species!'

'Yes, well, one can only hope.' reflected Aiden as he rolled up his report and sealed it. He could not help but be slightly disturbed by his second in commands chipper demeanor. 'Walk with me.'

They made their way out into the open sunlight, and past the disfigured heads of the orcs. As they did so, Aiden put on his face of benevolence as he approached a soldier, who saluted. 'Soldier,' he said giving him the letter. 'take this to King Llane. It should satisfy him.'

'As you wish.'

At that moment a horseman arrived, carrying a letter. 'Sir Aiden, I come bearing a letter from King Llane!' He halted and dismounted, before offering it to him.

'Give it to me.' said Aiden, taking it in his hand and breaking the seal.

Unrolling the parchment he read it:

 _'_ _The orcs around Grand Hamlet are becoming increasingly brazen in their attacks, and our spies inform us that they are amassing a large force to march against the town. I am sending you to rally the people and defend the town against all opposition. I have sent a contingent of archers to meet you there._

 _You should leave at once.'_

Aiden smiled. 'Finally! Serena, gather our forces and prepare to set out for Grand Hamlet! The time for war has come!'

They arrived in Grand Hamlet without incident and were received with cheers by the local populace. Aiden reined his horse to a halt before a well-dressed man who came to meet him. The man bowed his head. 'Greetings to you, Sir Aiden, I am the mayor of Grand Hamlet. I have come to meet you. How may we assist you?'

'I was led to believe that a troop of archers would be here to meet us.' said Aiden.

'Yes,' said the Mayor 'they went into the wilderness and have not yet returned.'

'Wonderful,' said Aiden 'and with our luck they will all be dead before the day is out. No matter, Serena, begin establishing a defensive perimeter and scout the surrounding area for any sign of-'

At that moment a group of men, clad in leather armor with steel skullcaps came into view. They walked in an irregular line, carrying many bows and crossbows and Aiden looked at their approach, noting that they carried many orcish axes on their backs. Trophies, perhaps? He moved his horse towards them. 'You would be the archers I was told to meet.'

'Yes sir.' said the Leader.

'Where is your leader?'

'That would be me.' said a voice, standing beside him. Aiden's horse nearly took fright, and his hand went to his sword as he looked down.

Standing by him, having escaped the gaze of all his men was a figure clad in a green cloak. She was clearly female, with long legs and a curvaceous figure of the sort which drew the eyes of men. Aiden narrowed his. 'Who are you? Take off that hood.'

'As you wish.' she said, before pulling off the hood.

Revealed were beautiful features, golden hair, and long pointed ears.

'An elf?' Serena asked as she came up from behind. 'What is your kind doing this far south?' The distaste was evident in her voice and shared by Aiden.

'I am Sylvanas Windrunner,' she said 'and if you must know Quel'thalas has been in a dull period. I came here to offer my services as an archer to King Llane, and was offered a command over a contingent of them.'

'I am something of an archer myself.' said Aiden in irritation. 'I don't see why we need an elf to train our men for us.' There were murmurs of agreement from the troops.

'Well then perhaps you would demonstrate this vaunted skill,' said Sylvanas 'that I might surpass you.'

Aiden narrowed his eyes. 'I would love nothing more. However, we have a mission to complete. What have you to report?'

'We've hunted down some twenty orc scouts on this side of the river.' said Sylvanas 'They are clumsy, and without skill in the wood.'

'I don't care about that.' snapped Aiden then looked to the archery range. 'Are the bridges taken?'

'Bridges?' asked Sylvanas.

'Yes,' said Aiden 'there are two primary bridges that lead to the orcish side of the river. If the orcs already have them, we must fortify our defenses here. On the other hand, if they are not occupied-'

'We might cut them off at a chokepoint.' finished Sylvanas for him. 'The answer is no. I doubt these simpletons even comprehend what a chokepoint is.'

'What are your orders, Aiden?' asked Serena.

'We'll divide our forces.' said Aiden 'Serena, take half the men and go with Sylvanas to the northern bridge. Take up a defensive position there, and block any attempt to pass through. Sylvanas, pick half your archers. The rest go with me.'

'I take it you will be guarding the other bridge.' surmised Sylvanas. 'I don't suppose anyone ever taught you that dividing one's forces is a bad move.'

'If we don't guard both bridges and we pick wrong, the orcs will slip through to Grand Hamlet.' snapped Aiden 'Leaving a garrison would have the same effect as guarding both points.'

'Then why not simply cast down one of the bridges?' asked Sylvanas.

'If we did that, it would hamper our counterassault.' said Aiden 'It may not matter to you, but I have no intention of letting our enemies hold sections of my nation indefinitely.'

'As you wish.' said Sylvanas.

* * *

Preparations took perhaps an hour. Aiden managed to recruit a number of forces to bolster his defense and then they set out. The sun was shining above, and there were few clouds to mar the sky above. A brisk wind blew through his cloak as he led his forces towards the southern bridge. They saw no sign of the orcs as they did so, it seemed that the elf had been quite effective at destroying their presence.

Before long they came to the bridge, a great wooden structure built from many felled trees. It had been painstakingly enchanted by Medivh to never rot away, one more act of goodwill between him and the King when he had awoken.

'Look Sir Aiden!' cried a soldier 'The orcs are approaching!'

Aiden looked across the river, and sure enough, a great host of hundreds of orcs approached the bridge. Their leader must have seen them as well because a great cry rang out from the orcs and they broke into a run.

'Onto the bridge, quickly!' cried Aiden. 'Footmen in front, archers behind!'

A shield wall was formed upon the bridge mere moments before the orcs reached the bridge. Arrows were launched over the shoulders of the footmen as the massive seven-foot brutes rushed forward. The front rank of the orcs was slain in moments, but behind them came still more, and they crashed against the shield wall with all the savagery and valor that their race could muster.

It wasn't enough. The men of Stormwind fought as one, their shields protecting one another. As still more arrows were launched into the enemy, and still more orcs fell, the footmen waited for their enemies to tire, then quickly stabbed with their swords. Orc after orc came against the wall, and orc after orc died before the defense.

For his part, Aiden took no part in the actual action. He remained on his horse, watching things play out. He had half a mind that someone needed to have a clear head and give commands should the situation change and half a mind that he had no great desire to fight a seven foot tall monster with muscles as large as his head. He was the commander, his job was to command the men, not fight with them.

Even so, he felt a sense of guilt for not fighting with his men. Drawing his bow, he notched and arrow and aimed it. Seeing a footman fall to the ground beneath a particularly strong blow, he launched an arrow at the beast who raised its axe to finish him. The arrow plunged into the orcs chest, and it fell to the ground dead.

Satisfied that he had participated, Aiden waited for his men to finish the job.

The numbers of the orcs dead lay in the hundreds. Their corpses had piled up into a great wall which those who sought to continue the assault had to clamber and stumble over. Finally, their strength waning, the orcs turned and fled back. A cheer sounded from the men, as Aiden watched in satisfaction.

'Well done men!' said Aiden 'That should teach the blackbloods the cost of testing human steel! Let us return to Grand Hamlet, and see how Serena fairs.'

As they turned to walk away, however, Aiden dismounted and took two archers by the shoulder. 'I need you to stay behind. It's possible this was only a vanguard. If so we must have some warning of their assault.'

'Yes sir.' said the man.

Drawing out a flask of whiskey he never drank, Aiden offered it to him. 'Don't drink it all, keep your head clear. Keep watch until I send someone to relieve you.'

'Thank you, sir.'

The journey back to Grand Hamlet was made in good spirits. Only a few among the defenders had fallen, so clumsy had the assault been, and they had cost their enemies greatly. When they returned, they found Serena there as well, along with her forces.

A cheer came from the townsfolk as they approached, far greater than before. Aiden dismounted and approached Serena.

'Victory is ours, Aiden.' said Serena 'We must have killed hundreds of the bastards. It was the best kind of fight. Just enough to give us a challenge, but without any insane difficulty.'

Aiden scanned the faces of those here. 'Where is Sylvanas?'

'Who knows?' asked Serena 'She ran off chasing after the retreating orcs and disappeared into the woodlands. If she gets herself killed, so much the better.'

'You never said a word that became you less.' stated Aiden coldly. 'Send men to watch the bridges, and make sure no more of the orcs come through.'

'Yes, sir.' said Serena 'Sorry sir.'

Sylvanas did not come back for a day and a half, during which the watch was replaced several times. Nor did the orcs returned, it seemed the beasts were busy licking their wounds and dared not approach. They had just about given her up for dead when she appeared in the midsts of a planning session.

'I followed the retreating orcs.' she said 'I've found the orcish base of operations.' she said, tossing a map on it. 'I've mapped out its general location. It's a large town, maybe a thousand or so residents. Only a fraction of those will be combatants of course. It's quite heavily guarded though, beyond our means to break with these forces.'

'…I'm impressed,' said Aiden 'you did all this in a day and a half?'

'Yes,' said Sylvanas 'I made my reputation as a scout in Quel'thalas before I came here.'

'I'll make a report of this to Anduin Lothar, and my- and the King,' Aiden corrected himself swiftly, but Sylvanas caught it. 'I will be certain to include your contributions as well, of course.'

'My thanks,' she said 'now I believe we had a contest planned.'

Aiden blinked. 'Contest? Oh yes, the contest, Serena, get me my bow.'

They made their way out to the archery range of Grand Hamlet, observed by the men and the townsfolk who gathered to watch things play out. Aiden walked to the first of the target, strung the bow, aimed for only a moment and launched the shaft. It flew swift and true and embedded itself into the center of the red.

A great cheer rang out from the townsfolk and soldiers who were watching.

'A perfect bullseye.' he said in satisfaction. 'There is no beating that.'

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. Then glanced to one of her subordinates. 'Remember those orc weapons we collected. Grab me twenty of their axes.'

'What are you-' began Aiden.

'One moment,' said Sylvanas. 'I am trying to make a point.'

The axes were brought forth and Sylvanas took one by the shaft and raised its butt. There was a ring at the bottom of each one, perhaps two inches around. 'Have these stopped up with wax.'

'I don't see what you are trying to do.' said Aiden.

'You'll see.' said Sylvanas.

Before long the axes were stopped up, and Sylvanas set them up in turn, all in a line. The butts of the axes were arranged so that when sighted downrange their loops overlapped. There was only a very small window where the arrow could pass through without being deflected by the ring of the next axe.

'I am going to shoot an arrow through all of these axe heads.' said Sylvanas.

'That's impossible, even for an elf!' said Serena.

Aiden glanced at her in annoyance. 'Your implication is not appreciated.'

'Impossible is it?' asked Sylvanas, before drawing her bow and sighting it. In a split second, she had launched the arrow, and it tore through the wax in the twenty axe heads, before splitting Aiden's arrow in two. 'Then what would you call that?'

There was a stunned silence as everyone stared. Finally, Aiden looked to Sylvanas in a new light. 'And I am to believe you were just a scout before you came here?' he said with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled knowingly. 'Well I may have held some small positions of command before I came here, but it is nothing that will interfere with my service to Stormwind.'

Aiden suspected that there was far more to her than met the eye. And he doubted he would ever find out any more than that.

* * *

For his part, Orgrim Doomhammer watched from the window of the town hall as the few survivors of the assault on Grand Hamlet limped back in. They were very few in number and a pitiful lot. A few of them were even crying, a hint which clued him in on their true nature. He looked to the rest of those within the hall. Blackhand and Gul'dan sat at a wooden table. Blackhand looked grim, while Gul'dan merely looked calculating as if their casualties were merely numbers to be counted.

'So,' said Orgrim 'it seems that our assault on Grand Hamlet was a failure.'

'It is only a small inconvenience.' said Gul'dan 'Our purpose was to test the mettle of the humans. Now that we know their strength, it will be easier to destroy them.'

'And how many warriors died that you could test the human's mettle?' asked Orgrim.

'It is of little concern.' said Gul'dan smoothly.'Those that fell here today were among the weakest and least experienced of our warriors, and more like them bolster our forces from Draenor by the day.' By this he meant, the warriors who died were children he forced to grow up prematurely, then sent into battle with little more than an axe. How Orgrim wished to see this man dead.

'And what will we do then?' asked Orgrim.

'Simple enough,' said Gul'dan 'we will gather additional forces and prepare for a proper assault upon Grand Hamlet. And this time the humans will not stop it.'

'Gul'dan has not led us astray thus far, Orgrim.' said Blackhand. 'Let us trust his guidance. And when the assault is launched, I want you to command it. You are the only one I would trust with such an important duty.'

'Very well,' said Orgrim 'but we must be on our guard. I doubt the humans will simply wait for us to launch another assault.'

It was only the beginning of things, but it did not bode well for the orcs.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so here we have an adaptation of Warcraft 1. I can't find my copy of the Last Guardian, so I'm not going to promise that this won't completely break canon. As for why I've changed Garona's personality…

SHE WAS RAISED BY FUCKING GUL'DAN!

I don't care how much of a woobie she is, that is not going to result in a well put together individual. Also, I think that a much more logical use for Garona is as a double agent between the humans and orcs, as opposed to… well… breeding stock for Medivh's custom tailored mary sue. More on that later.

As for Aiden, I decided to make him a contrast to other heroes of Warcraft. Aiden doesn't lead from the front, he commands from behind, which makes him practically unique as far as good guys go. Those of you who have read Wrath of the Light will know that it is clearly stated that Aiden was King Llane's _nephew._ The reason for the difference is that Stormwind was completely destroyed, and with it, all the records. It would thus be the essence of simplicity for Varian Wrynn to change history to make his Father look like a devoted husband.

The reason I decided to make Aiden related to King Llane was specifically that the Defender of the Crown becomes King of Stormwind in the human ending. He basically cuts Varian out of the loop completely, which retroactively paints him in a morally gray light. I tried to imagine what kind of person the defender of the crown was from what I could garner about him from the campaign.

Llane clearly wanted to test the Defender of the Crowns abilities, which implies some kind of prior relationship. The Defender of the Crown is not a playable hero, which means he doesn't fight on the front with his men. The Defender of the Crown basically pulls a Julius Caesar in his ending, using his influence over the military and the people to cut Varian out of his inheritance. This means that he is ambitious.

As for Sylvanas, I kind of needed a character to command the archers, and I figured having some characters who weren't OCs would be for the best.

By the way, this takes place in the Mercyverse.

 **Edit:**

Edited the grammar to make the story work better.


	2. The Sacking of Kyross

**Chapter Two: The Sacking of Kyross**

Silence had been golden for perhaps a month as Aiden went about recruiting additional soldiers for the war, training them, and sending regular reports to the King about events happening there. Yet no word came in return from King Llane. At first, Aiden put this off as his Father being busy, however as time stretched on, he began to become a bit worried.

Then Anduin Lothar appeared in his barracks. The legendary war hero had been far afield, and his return was totally unannounced and unexpected. As soon as he came in, Aiden threw himself to his feet and saluted. The balding, reddish brown haired man saluted in turn, a gleam of amusement in his eye. 'Lord Lothar, this is an unexpected honor. To what do we owe the pleasure?'

'Please lad,' said Lothar with a smile. 'I've lived far too long to stand on formalities. You've done well thus far, word has spread of your sound victory against the orcs.'

'Thank you sir.' said Aiden, feeling breathless. 'If there is anything I can do to assist you, tell me and I will do it.'

'Well there is, actually.' said Lothar 'Gather your command staff. I'd like them here for this, it will save on time.'

Perhaps half an hour later, Aiden, Serena, and Sylvanas stood before Lothar. Serena looked similarly flustered to be called on by so great a personage, but Sylvanas just looked bored. 'This is Serena, my chief lieutenant, and Sylvanas, who commands the archers.'

'I've heard of both.' said Lothar 'Your report was quite detailed.'

'I try sir.' said Aiden, before realizing that there was a fifth figure in the room. He was not sure when he had entered, and why he had not seen him but he was there. He wore brown robes and carried a staff. A hood was pulled over his face. 'May I ask who your companion is?'

'This is Uther,' said Lothar 'he is a priest of the light. He and his brethren will be assisting you in this matter.'

'Can the priest speak for himself?' asked Sylvanas dryly.

'I can.' replied the monk, before pulling off his hood. Beneath the hood were rugged features, with a short brown beard around him. 'However, it is not necessary for my work.'

'Uther does not usually speak.' admitted Lothar. 'Whatever the case, the half-orc Garona has given us the details regarding the settlement that Sylvanas found. It is called Kyross, and it acts as a staging point for orcish war operations. Medivh has been scouring the surroundings for some time and confirms that is the primary source of protection for many orcish villages.

If Kyross were to be eliminated the surrounding villages would be defenseless and would have to withdraw. Blackhand would also be unable to launch any kind of assault against our lands for quite some time.'

'Our men are ready to fight, Lord Lothar.' said Serena quickly. 'When shall we leave for the front?'

'Immediately,' said Lothar 'or as soon as your forces can be mustered. Uther will accompany you to heal the injured and aid in whatever ways they can. I would go myself, of course, an assault on the orcs might be entertaining. However,' A rueful smile came to his face. 'in my dotage, the King prefers I maintain my myth of invincibility.'

'It's not a myth, sir.' said Aiden 'I've studied your record.'

'In that case, it seems only fair I give someone else a chance in the limelight.' said Lothar, a slightly bitter tinge in his tone. 'Archbishop Faol has convinced the King to set up a church in this region. I am to oversee its construction.'

'But milord,' said Aiden 'you are the greatest knight of Stormwind! You should be-'

'We all have our orders, lad.' said Lothar sadly. 'I've heard mine. And you've heard yours. Let's get to them, and have no more complaining.'

They saluted. 'Yes sir.'

* * *

The forces of Stormwind set out across the bridges for Kyross, and as they left the town the villagers came to see them off. Aiden saw a woman rush forward to give one of his soldiers a flower, before heading back to the crowd. The soldier smiled and brought it to his nose, before slipping it between the cracks in his armor and continuing on.

First came Aiden upon a brown horse, cloak flowing around him in the gusts. Then came Serena, leading the infantry, armed and ready for war. Sylvanas led her forces behind, crossbows and bow ready. Behind them walked the smallest column, a force of monks, armed with nothing more than staffs and their faith.

The journey was at first very pleasant, for the air was fresh and clean and the flowers were in full bloom. They passed through the bright green trees of Elwynn Forest swiftly and saw no sign of the orcs there. However, as they marched onwards the grass became brown. The water, which before had been crystal clear, gradually became murky and green. The trees wilted until they were dying things, as the grass became scrubs here and there on barren, cracked earth.

A foul stench soon was in the air, and flies began to bother them, as they passed at last into the dreaded realm known as the swamps of sorrow.

'If this is indeed the lands of the orcs,' reflected Serena 'no wonder they are so bad tempered.'

'This is their fault.' replied Uther sternly. 'Before the orcish horde came to these lands this was a green and fertile area, with many farms. Afterward, the land itself became corrupted by their taint. It is for this reason that we know these beasts to be unholy creations, unworthy of life.'

Aiden glanced back to Sylvanas. 'How near are we to Kyross?'

'A few miles, perhaps.' said Sylvanas. 'There are some settlements to the north of here which are far more formidable, we'd best avoid those.'

Striking south, they traveled into a marshy territory, and the stench became horrific as they pressed on. Aiden's horse neighed in displeasure, but he calmed her with one hand and pressed onwards. The men's spirits were bad, and grumbling could be heard from every rank. It was miserable, wet, and altogether unpleasant.

Finally, they got onto firmer ground, and soon saw Kyross ahead of them, nestled atop a hilltop rising out of the marshes. It was a crude settlement, made of mud brick, but very large, and it was bristling with many armed warriors. A bell was sounded as they approached, and calls could be heard.

'You'd best bring your forces to a halt.' said Sylvanas 'I'm going to have a look around.'

'Halt!' called Aiden 'Break camp and keep a close watch! We'll not be caught unprepared by these beasts.'

They made their camp with a lake to their side and a forest to their north. In this manner, any enemy who wanted to attack them would have to skirt round the lake and be plainly visible. Sylvanas disappeared into the trees beyond the lake, as the men set about maintaining their armor or playing dice or whatever it was they needed to do.

Uther sat alone, his hands clasped together in silent prayer. Aiden approached him, not sure what to make of the priest. As he did, Uther arose without looking at him. 'Yes? How may I serve?'

'…You are too close to the edge of the camp.' said Aiden after a moment. 'If the orcs attacked, you might be cut down before you could get to safety.'

'The light is my armor, my faith is my shield, valor is my sword.' stated Uther 'I do not fear these creatures of shadow.'

'Be that as it may,' said Aiden 'you are but mortal. The faithful man is just as susceptible to a sword to the neck as the heretic.'

'All things are possible with the light.' replied Uther firmly. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his tone. 'If it is my time to die, then I shall face death. If not, I shall serve with my life. Wouldn't you agree, Sylvanas?'

Aiden looked up and realized that Sylvanas had been creeping up on them. The elven women blinked incredulously and stepped into clear sight. 'How did you know I was here?'

Uther looked up, his eyes like windows into brightness. 'Need I answer?'

'Just give me your report,' said Aiden 'what news?'

'We have a problem.' said Sylvanas 'It seems that Kyross is better defended than it was last time. Their forces are considerable, and it looks like they are rallying warriors from the nearby villages. If we don't win quickly, we'll be overwhelmed.'

'Do you think we could overwhelm their defenses?' asked Aiden.

'We might,' said Sylvanas 'if everything went according to plan. Which it won't, it never does. Formations fall out of order, men trip and fall. Launching an assault would take us through a swampy territory anyway.'

'Hmm,' said Aiden 'nothing I've read about the orcs tells me that they are the type to man their defenses and wait out a siege. Perhaps if we were to draw them to us, we might kill them away from their fortifications.'

'It might work.' said Sylvanas.

'Uh… Aiden,' said Serena 'why is Uther heading towards the orc camp?'

'What!' said Aiden, before looking up. Sure enough, Uther was very nearly out of sight, his monk robes trailing behind him. '…Oh my god, he just ran in. Serena, Sylvanas, gather your forces and prepare for battle! Take formations, footmen in front, archers behind!'

'Then what?' asked Serena.

'Then we hope Uther heard our conversation.' said Aiden. 'And isn't completely insane.'

* * *

The orcs of Kyross stared incredulously as a single human, clad in brown robes appeared before them just out of spear throw. He held a staff, and had flowing brown hair and looked upon them with contempt. 'Behold your fate, creatures of darkness! Know that upon this day you and your kind shall be made to pay for the innumerable atrocities committed against the innocent!'

The orcs drew their weapons, but Gul'dan raised one hand. He had only been here, overseeing the gathering of another strike force to assault Grand Hamlet. Now it seemed he would have to command a defense. 'Stay where you are, fools.' he said 'He's trying to provoke you into abandoning your posts.'

'The light shall tear you apart, as you have torn apart this land!' continued the human 'Just as you have rendered this place withered, so too shall wither your chances of survival!' The warriors bristled, and one hurled a spear which soared through the air to land on the ground ten feet away from the human, who didn't even flinch. 'Beyond that lake lies the army of those who shall slay you, and all your kind! Huddle where you are and await their coming, for your hearts, are too craven to dare set foot beyond your vaunted defenses!'

'Stand firm!' snapped Gul'dan as his warriors took a step forward. 'Stand firm!'

'Always you wilt in the light of personal combat! You are the slime of the universe, pawns of infernal powers to be used and cast aside!' This was ridiculous, this fool was going to drag the whole army away from their posts.

Gul'dan raised one hand and sent a bolt of flame towards the man. More than sufficient to burn alive anyone. Yet as it struck him, there was a flash of light and the bolt disappeared. Unfortunately, his forces took this as a command to attack and surged forward en masse towards the human, who turned on one heel and fled.

Gul'dan sighed. 'I think I'm going to leave now. I'm fairly certain I know how this ends.'

* * *

Uther came running around the bend, pursued by a vast host of orcs who charged after him in a frothing rage. As they came within sight, Sylvanas strung an arrow. 'Fire!'

'Wait,' said Aiden 'Uther is still-'

The shafts were launched en masse and crashed into the orcish hordes. Yet by some miracle or pure blind luck Uther was untouched as the front line of the orcs fell in battle. He raced onwards, still pursued, and three more volleys were launched, each one passing him by and claiming the lives of more orcs. Finally, he halted directly before the footmen line and raised his staff.

'Uther, get behind the line!' cried Aiden.

Yet Uther did not answer. The orcs came upon him, yet he ducked under an axe blow and jabbed his staff hard enough to knock the beast out. Swinging his staff this way and that, he knocked prone half a dozen orcs before the line passed him and met the footmen. As the assault on the footmen raged, Aiden realized it was even less successful than last time. The priests were bolstering his forces with the light, healing their wounds. The archers were firing endless barrages of arrows. And Uther stood in the center of the enemy formation, laying about him with his staff with such furious power that none might withstand him.

Before long, after many hundreds of casualties for precious little revenge, the orcs turned and fled back towards Kyross. Aiden drew his sword. 'After them men! Don't let them regroup!'

A cheer of victory echoed from the humans as they raced after the orcs. Although they did not manage to overtake them, the orcs scarcely had time to prepare before they were overwhelmed beneath an onslaught. Aiden watched in satisfaction as his forces spilled into the town, Serena leading the charge and hacking down an orc chieftain with her sword. He had ridden just close enough to the front so as to look inspiring, but just far enough back so as to not actually have to fight. He made no apology for the fact.

Reinforcements arrived from the surrounding villages, but it was too little, too late. They were hacked to pieces in mere moments, and soon the town was theirs. Serena approached Aiden. 'What would you have done with this town?'

Aiden considered that. If they were to occupy it, they would swiftly find themselves overextended. In sharp contrast, if they were to simply leave, the workers would continue to work, and the children would grow up to avenge their parents. The solution was obvious. 'Burn it all, kill everyone. We don't leave a single man women or child that might have a chance to oppose Stormwind. Take anything you want, and round up the herds. We'll take them back and give them as a gift to the people of Grand Hamlet.'

Serena smiled. 'Yes, sir.'

The peons who had not fled were dragged into the streets and executed. Women had their throats cut, men were beheaded. Children were cast into the bog to drown. Flaming brands were set to the houses and the town hall. The barracks was ransacked for anything of value, then set aflame alongside the others. As the flames climbed high into the night, Aiden looked at his work with sincere satisfaction. None of these beasts would threaten his people again.

Herding the countless pigs and goats which had been captured took a large part of their efforts. Yet they were unhampered in their return journey. The orcs were evidently too disorganized, or too afraid to stage any kind of reprisal. Their arrival was met with cheers, as they were welcomed back as heroes. They had been gone a week.

* * *

Anduin Lothar was praying within a half-constructed church when he heard the commotion. The townsfolk were cheering and calling, and he was taken away from his prayers. He was not by nature a religious man, but he felt obligated to pray when constructing a church. It had left him in an odd mood, questioning everything he knew. He knew of course, that the orcs were vile beasts sent by the forces of hell to destroy all that was good. That their destruction was just and necessary. And yet as he made his way out to the steps, and saw the conquering heroes coming towards him, he could not help but wonder if the war with the orcs was as important as he had spent most of his life thinking. Humans had fought each other long before they fought orcs and the forest trolls before that.

Aiden came forward on his horse, dismounted and fell to one knee.

Lothar looked at him, putting on the face of a commander. 'I take it by your arrival that you were successful.'

'Yes,' said Aiden 'we destroyed Kyross and wiped out the garrison. The surrounding villages are now defenseless. You may commence with the slaughter at any time.'

You may commence with the slaughter. The words shook Lothar, though he did not know why. He had burned orcish villages before, standard procedure was to leave nothing alive. He'd created that procedure. Yet now Lothar wondered if the example he had set was for the best. 'Well done,' he said at last. 'your actions may well have established a lasting peace in the area around Grand Hamlet. I will personally inform the King of your deeds.'

Aiden smiled. 'Thank you, sir.'

That night a great feast was held, and jugglers and entertainers were hired to perform. Dancing bears and acrobats plied their trades. Good food was available in great quantity, and everyone eat their fill. Gifts were given, and all praised the valor of Uther, the cunning of Aiden, and the stealth of Sylvanas. The tale of the trap laid was told and retold from many perspectives, and many boasted of their own exploits in the combat.

* * *

For his part, Uther could not bring himself to enjoy the celebrations.

He had not taken part in what could only be described as a massacre. He had merely stood there, watching as men, women and children were butchered without mercy or pity. He'd seen an orc raid, once when he had first come to Stormwind. He'd nearly been a victim of one. And when he had watched the human soldiers looting, pillaging and slaying without relent in a flaming inferno, all he could do was wonder what the difference between the two sides was.

He sensed Sylvanas coming up behind him, and glanced at her. She looked at him with amused eyes. 'So you aren't one for celebrations either, then?'

'No,' said Uther 'I never have been.' He paused for a moment. 'Do you mind if I ask you a question, Lady?'

'No,' said Sylvanas 'though I can't promise an answer.'

'Why are you here?' asked Uther 'In this place?'

Sylvanas seemed to think about it for a moment. 'I joined up with the militia in Quel'thalas the year I became old enough. My family has a long history of being Rangers, and I meant to do it justice. I hunted forest trolls and fought the battles that I was told to fight. But it was nothing major, no great battles.

I realized that if I stayed back home, and just did what I was told, I wouldn't go down in history. I'd be a link in a chain leading to whatever descendant of mine accomplished great things. The High Elves don't like dealing with the outside world much, but I decided to venture out. I drifted for a bit, learned about what was going on, and I figured out that all the mercenaries and sellswords were heading to Stormwind.  
That was where the battle was. So I went to Stormwind, and I won an archery contest. And here I am.'

'But you are here because you choose to be here?' surmised Uther.

'Yes,' said Sylvanas 'I suppose I did.'

'No regrets?' asked Uther.

'A few,' admitted Sylvanas. 'what about you? Why are you here?'

'I am here because it occurred to me a year ago that I had never made a choice in my entire life.' said Uther 'Have you heard about the recent war between Gilneas and Lordaeron?'

'Yes,' said Sylvanas 'from what I gather Graymane tried a land grab, and King Terenas defeated his armies, captured him, and having the opportunity to seize Gilneas for his own, choose to release Graymane and send him safely back home.

Supposedly his great victory was made possible by a knight named Uther, though I can't remember his last name.'

'It was a man named Uther,' said Uther 'and I am him. My last name is not important to me anymore, my family is the church.' He sighed. 'I trained to become a knight because it was expected of me. I drove myself and my men to great acts of heroism because it never occurred to me to flee or do anything other than what I was supposed to. I brought low King Graymane and all his armies in an afternoon. I was personally congratulated by King Terenas himself and offered a place as knight champion of Lordaeron.

I met his son, Arthas, and I realized that he was idolizing me. Boys his age wanted to follow in my footsteps.

And… and it meant nothing to me. I had achieved what men of my rank have strived their entire lives for. Yet I didn't feel as though I deserved it. I didn't feel like I had earned the adoration of those around me. I wandered for a bit, and eventually found myself in a chapel of the light. I spoke to the priest, and he suggested I pray for guidance.

I did so, and suddenly I realized, I didn't have to earn my way into the lights grace. It loved me, loved us, loved all of us unconditionally regardless of our faults and failings. I think it was the first time in my life I felt truly at peace.

So, I gave my ancestral lands to the Church, and became a monk.'

Sylvanas stared at him without comprehension. 'You gave up all that to… sing praises to the light?'

'Or to God, when I am in a church of Stormwind.' Uther corrected her. 'It wasn't a difficult decision. Maybe someday you'll understand.'

Sylvanas departed his presence at some point. Uther remained silent, mulling over the carnage that had been unleashed, mulling over it. Eventually, he made his way to his quarters and finding a parchment and paper began to write a letter.

 _Your Eminence Archbishop Faol,_

 _I am in the midsts of a crisis of faith. I went with the forces of Sir Aiden, and there aided him in his assault on the outpost of Kyross. What I did not realize was that the outpost was, in reality, a town, though in retrospect is should have been obvious._

 _I watched our forces as they butchered orc woman and children without mercy. They robbed the homes of families they slaughtered. The atrocities will haunt me for years to come._

 _Past the flowery words of King Llane, I cannot perceive any difference between humans and orcs. With such actions perpetuated on both sides of the conflict, how can we call ourselves the right side? Are not the orcs merely the more honest of two factions?_

 _Your humble servant,_

 _Uther_

* * *

Orgrim returned to Blackrock Spire, riding through the gates on wolf back, and dismounting. He shoved past the guards, and made his way into the massive spire, seeking the Warchief. Entering the throne room, he looked around.

The throne room was a massive room, with many pillars of black stone. Runes were on the walls the glowed, providing illumination in the darkness. He found Blackhand sitting on his throne, looking very grim. 'Orgrim, what news?' he asked.

'I warned you!' snapped Orgrim 'I warned you that the humans wouldn't just remain inactive! They burned Kyross to the ground, killed everyone! Men, women, children! No one was spared!' He halted. 'How did this happen? They shouldn't have even known where Kyross was!'

'They have a new war leader.' said Blackhand. 'Supposedly he rivals even Lothar. I believe his name was Einon, or Ailen or-'

'It was Aiden,' said a smooth voice. The half-orc Garona then came into view, clad in black leather. 'He is a bastard son of King Llane.'

'…Meaning?' asked Orgrim, eyes narrowed.

'He is illegitimate.' said Garona.

Silence.

'Look, among orcs if you Orgrim were to have a child by someone who was not your mate, and that child became a deadly warrior respected by the clan, there would be no problem with him replacing you when you died.' said Garona with a sigh. 'In sharp contrast, with humans, such a son would not replace the father. Not unless there was no other available heir.'

'I don't care about human inheritance laws!' snapped Orgrim 'I want to know how the humans knew to attack Kyross! How did they find it so quickly?!'

'Because I told them about it.' said Garona.

Orgrim drew his axe and surged forward, yet Garona vaulted over him like an acrobat, before landing some distance away. Orgrim turned, but Blackhand stood and raised a hand. 'Enough.'

'She has betrayed us!' snapped Orgrim 'She just admitted it!'

'I have simply maintained my cover.' said Garona 'Right now I am in a position to assassinate King Llane at any time. That could win you victory at a critical juncture. However my position is unstable, and it is important that I provide information they can use. Otherwise, they will begin to suspect that I am a femme fetale only entering the kings company to kill him.

Which, of course, is exactly what I am.'

'You killed everyone at Kyross!' snapped Orgrim 'Their blood in on your hands!'

'On the contrary,' said Garona 'the humans were on the verge of finding out about it anyway. I merely sped the process. And it wasn't as if its fall was certain. If your warriors were less incompetent the town would still be standing. My only role is to knife King Llane when everything depends on him. If you cannot defeat the humans in the honest variety of battle you claim to excel at…' she raised her hands in mock exasperation. 'then there is simply nothing I can do.'

'There will come a day, half-orc,' seethed Orgrim 'when you are not protected by your connection to Gul'dan.'

'Oh?' asked Garona in a mocking smile.'And what day will that be? The day Orgrim Doomhammer becomes Warchief without the blessing of the Shadow Council, and Gul'dan is miraculously unconscious for the entire thing?'

'Enough!' snapped Blackhand 'We all have our parts to play! What I need now is council not bickering among my subordinates! With Kyross gone, the protection for the villages in the outlying area is destroyed, and they are at the mercy of the humans.

I would hear both your opinions. Orgrim?'

'We should evacuate the outlying areas.' said Orgrim 'The villages militias will not be enough to protect them. If we don't pull them out, the humans will pick them off one by one until their all dead. We have a duty to our people to protect them from their enemies.'

'Garona,' said Blackhand 'what is the view of the Shadow Council?'

'Well I haven't received any specific orders,' said Garona 'but if you'd like to ask my opinion: Nothing.'

Orgrim stared. 'Nothing? You would have us stand by while our people are slaughtered.'

'We have several thousand orcs pouring through the dark portal every week.' said Garona with shrug. 'It's not as if we're losing anything we can't replace. But if you want a more orcitarian view of the matter, consider the problem of overcrowding. Those villages were founded as a way to spread out the surplus populace.

If we draw them back in, then with the new arrivals disease and starvation are all but inevitable. It would weaken us greatly, and the humans would certainly take advantage of that weakness.

Whereas, if we just let them die their heroic sacrifice will keep the humans off our backs while we prepare our counter attack.'

Blackhand remained silent for a long time. 'Garona is right, we cannot afford to risk disease and overcrowding. However, we also cannot abandon our people. Orgrim, I want you to take your forces and set up a base camp in that region. Your task will be to reinforce any villages that come under attack.

However, we cannot be reckless. Gul'dan told me that Kyross fell because its garrison charged without orders. Under no circumstances are you to launch an assault upon the humans, Orgrim. Not until we are ready.'

'Yes, Warchief.' said Orgrim, bowing his head.

It was reassuring to know that Blackhand was not entirely the puppet of the Shadow Council. Orgrim would take what he could get, and so he turned and strode from the hall. As he did so, however, Garona would not let him go without one final parting shot. 'Out of curiosity, Orgrim, why would you expect me to care about one-half of my heritage when I didn't give a damn about the other?'

Orgrim clenched his fist. One day he would make the half drenai bitch pay for her words and actions. Yet not yet.

Not yet.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Our heroes, ladies, and gentlemen.

Seriously though, this is the plot of Warcraft 1. Two races committing ethnic cleansing against each other. The orcs win because their population is significantly higher than the humans.

As for Garona's personality, I basically decided that given her backstory and upbringing, her hating everyone equally is a perfectly valid interpretation. Since she never does anything in the story but create pain and suffering, I've decided to make her just plain… well… evil. It's not as if she has any notable charitable acts of goodwill in the original story, so fuck the woobie angle.

 **Edit:**

Changed the journey sequence to be more in line with the maps of Stormwind supplied by the Warcraft 1 manual.

 **DOUBLE EDIT:**

Fixed the grammar.


	3. The Quest for the Tome of Divinity

**The Quest for the Tome of Divinity**

 _My faithful student, Uther_

 _I am, in truth, perturbed to hear of what you have described. The words of nobles portray your victory as the destroying of unholy beasts and pay little attention to their woman and children. You have asked me what makes the humans right, and the orcs wrong. I shall endeavor to answer your question as best I can, though I cannot help but feel it is oversimplifying. Just as there are evil humans, it is all too likely that there are good orcs._

 _Yet in truth there are several points you have missed:_

 _First, the orcs are the aggressors. Wherever they came from, they launched unprovoked assaults upon the innocent, without defiance sent. Thus this entire war must be colored by the fact that they started it, and have refused all attempts to end it. Several brave Priests have sought to convert them or arrange a peace between human and orc, and they have all been brutally murdered._

 _Second, you make the point that given that their actions are similar to humans, their honesty regarding their intentions might make them the superior morally. I realize that truth is a virtue, but like all good things, it can be turned to evil. Stormwind presents itself as a force of righteousness wiping out monsters because that is what Stormwind is trying to be. It is true that Stormwind's armies loot the orc towns they destroy and often slay them without mercy, however, their deception that they are different is self-deception. Many Knights who kill orcs without mercy are otherwise moral and just individuals whom in the right circumstance might be brought to consider other viewpoints._

 _The orcs, in contrast, are entirely honest about their reasons for fighting. They kill because they enjoy it. They steal because their victims are weaker than them. Their honor is bloodlust, their code is brutality against the weak. They have no illusions about what they are, however, what is truly damning is that they have no real desire to change. In what few negotiations with them that have been made without the messengers suffering a grisly demise, I have learned that orcs do not see anything wrong with driving an entire species to extinction simply for its own sake. I believe they have already done this several times in the past._

 _They are, in essence, utterly alien to humans. The embrace everything we strive against. Thus, depressing though it is, their species has become a dark mirror to our own, fit, for the moment, only for erasure from the world._

 _I can only hope they may change in time._

 _It would seem that this task has been a greater strain upon you then I thought it would be. If you wish, you may return to Northshire Abbey._

 _Hoping this finds you in good health,_

 _Archbishop Alonsus Faol_

Uther finished the letter and considered it for a moment. Then he rolled it up, put it away and began writing his reply.

* * *

Orgrim Doomhammer had established his camp upon a great hill overlooking several villages, and situated at the site of Kyross of old. He then sent out scouts to watch for any sign of the humans. Then began the waiting. Word was spread around the villages, asking them to come to the Blackrock Clan for help, should the need arise. Yet it was monstrously dull, and the suspense began to get to him.

At that moment a dispatch arrived from a village. 'Chieftain, a village to the northeast of here has sighted humans approaching! They need our aid!'

'Have the wargs made ready!' cried Orgrim 'We march to war, my warriors!'

Mounting atop his black wolf, he rode onwards, hammer in hand. Behind him followed the Blackrock Clan in great numbers. When they arrived at the village, Orgrim expected to find the village in flames, its defenders overrun. Instead, he found it silent, and just a bit north of it, the humans waiting around.

'What is the meaning of this, peon?'

'We saw the humans coming,' said the Peon 'but they just stopped there.'

'Perhaps they were trying to bring us to battle.' suggested a warrior.

'Yes,' said Orgrim 'perhaps. We shall not deny them! Charge!'

The Blackrock Clan rushed over the dirt towards the humans. Yet no sooner had the humans saw them, they mounted up and rode away. Orgrim halted, remembering his orders, but disappointed he had put them to route so easily. Then they stopped and turned to face his forces.

'Perhaps they have mustered some courage.' suggested a warrior.

'Attack!' cried Orgrim.

They rode towards the humans again, but once more they rode away and halted some ways away. They turned to look at the orcs expectantly.

'Stand still damn you!' cursed Orgrim.

'Catch us if you can!' called back the human.

The chase continued well into the afternoon. The orcs would pursue, only to be evaded at each step. And each time the humans would halt, taunting them, drawing them ever nearer to the borders between the human lands and the orcs. Orgrim saw red as he pursued them, yet each time they evaded his grasp.

Finally, they drove the humans out of their lands entirely and this time the humans did not stop. They fled back to their homes without dealing or sustaining a single casualty, laughing amongst one another.

'Do we pursue?' asked a warrior.

'No,' said Orgrim 'we return to the village. Blackhand has ordered us not to attack the humans, and we shall not disobey him.'

The sun beat down hard on them as they rode back. As they did, a warrior arrived. 'Chieftain, while you were gone a messenger arrived! A village has been completely destroyed by the human leader Lothar!'

Orgrim halted his wolf. '…He was just drawing us out for their real offensive! Wasting our time so they could stride in unopposed!'

'But how could they have the numbers for that?!' cried a warrior.

'Because the humans are putting their full force into wiping out our people!' snarled Orgrim 'This force of ours is an afterthought by Blackhand! The slaughter of our people is… is… it's just not important to Gul'dan! Because there are more coming through the dark portal!'

'Our failure here will not reflect well on us.' reflected a warrior.

'No one will care.' said Orgrim grimly. 'As far as the Shadow Council is concerned these villages are already dead.' He looked around, seeing the terror his words were inspiring. 'We will not let that happen! You,' he pointed to the peon's elder. 'gather your people, begin constructing a wall around this village. Send messengers to the other villages, tell them to do the same.

If we can delay the humans a bit longer we may be able to reinforce them better.'

* * *

Meanwhile Lothar rode his way up to the hill. Far below him, he could see the village. Those within it were already starting to flee as his troops charged down the hill, their swords drawn and ready for battle. Their armor glinted in the sun as they met the warriors and began fighting with them. Lothar rode into the fray on horseback and bringing down his sword cleaved two skulls in twain, before halting as the enemy were routed.

He could see the refugees fleeing for their lives, heading for the hills but none would escape that way. Lothar had long ago become accustomed to ensuring maximum casualties among the beasts. Yet he had never felt reluctant about it before now. His men cheered as a troop of knights chased down the fleeing orcs and began to cut them down in great swaths. The wailing of an infant echoed on the winds.

'Another noble victory, then Lothar?' came a wry question.

Lothar looked up to see a thin-faced man his own age, though he looked younger. 'There is nothing noble about slaughtering a wolf's pups.' said Lothar 'What matters is that they will not grow up to ravage the world. Where have you been?'

'Observing events.' said Medivh, leaning on his staff. 'I must say it was very clever of you to draw Orgrim's riders off from this village be staging a feint with Bolvar's forces.'

'Yes, well,' said Lothar 'it was the most effective way of thinning the herd.'

'Of course,' said Medivh in a somewhat mocking tone 'you are aware, that you are murdering women and children, are you not?'

'Would the orcs treat our species any differently, were our positions reversed?' asked Lothar, tone bitter at the pointed question.

'Of course not,' said Medivh 'but when last I looked you were responsible for your actions, not the orcs.'

'Don't lecture me, Medivh.' snapped Lothar. 'We're not children in the gardens of Llane's father anymore. I had to live in the world you slept through. Not all of us had the luxury of sleeping through the scourging of these lands.'

'True enough,' reflected Medivh, his tone turning somber. 'when I fell asleep they were green and filled with life. I remember there was a pleasant little village of humans on this spot. I don't recall exactly what got them. Perhaps it was a plague, perhaps the orcs, the only thing which is absolutely certain is that everyone who once dwelled there is now dead.'

'It was the ogres.' Lothar corrected grimly. 'They came out of the hills and attacked while our forces were occupied fighting the orcs. They still do raid us at times. We have yet to pay them back in kind.'

'Yes,' said Medivh 'I have heard that the ogres raid both sides. They are hated by both human and orc.' He looked around as Lothar's men began to set fire to the houses. 'Yet I can't help but find your anger with them somewhat ironic.'

Lothar narrowed his eyes as the flames spread rapidly in the beating sun, consuming brick straw and wood. 'Do you think it gives me pleasure to do this? It has to be done! The orcs are in a constant exodus from wherever they came from, we have no idea how many of them there really are! If we don't wipe out these villages they will achieve sufficient numbers to wipe us out!

It's them or us!'

'Hardly the words of a noble knight.' reflected Medivh.

'I don't give a damn about what you think about what I have to do!' snapped Lothar 'If you really cared, you'd be on the front lines with me, using some of your vaunted power! Or you'd open your library so our mages can use some of that amassed knowledge!'

Medivh sighed and for the first time looked something other than indifferent. 'Lothar, I am the Guardian of Tirisfall. I cannot simply pass out our accumulated knowledge like a shiny new sword, nor intervene in every war. My purpose is to defend against forces greater than these orcs. Besides, some of the knowledge I have accumulated is very dangerous, and in the wrong hands could prove disastrous.'

'Our nation is under siege.' said Lothar 'And you've done nothing to stop it. Your motive doesn't matter.'

'I can see we are not going to be able to keep this conversation civil,' reflected Medivh 'I am returning to my tower. Perhaps, in time I will find something I might share with the mages of Stormwind, but I will not be bullied. Farewell, Lothar.' Then he was writhed in blue light and was gone.

At that moment Sir Garithos arrived, riding into the burning village atop a black horse. He dismounted skillfully and fell to one knee before Lothar, head bowed. He was a tall, slim and handsome man with a slight mustache, and he was clad in black armor.

'Sir Lothar,' said Garithos. 'I was led to believe that you and Medivh were old friends.' Once Garithos been a priest, but when his family had died to the orcs making him the only heir, he had taken over the lands and put them at the Kings service.

'That was a long time ago,' said Lothar, feeling his age. 'and we were boys. When he fell into that coma, he didn't awaken until I was already a man. I had never expected to speak to him again and when I did he was… unchanged.

I don't know how to talk to him anymore.' He mounted his horse. 'What have you to report, Garithos?'

'The beasts have been slain.' said Garithos. 'It was a fairly simple matter. It seems that Bolvar played his part well enough. Shall we press on to another village?'

Lothar considered the matter, the memory of a thousand slaughters playing on his conscience. Those he had killed had voices and minds of their own. They had made choices, and yet he and his men had become used to thinking of them as less than animals. 'No,' said Lothar 'I want to keep our forces intact, and if we continue we'll end up in a direct confrontation with the orc clan that watches over these villages. We should deal with the villages first.

Let us return to Stormwind.'

Turning his horse he began to ride back, leading his men away from the scent of death and ashes, away from the slaughter, away from it all. The sun beat down upon him, and sweat poured from his brow as he tried to keep in the saddle. He found himself swaying upon his mount as he rode on, and suddenly he slipped to one side and landed, falling down onto his back.

As he stared up at the sky everything went white.

Lothar suddenly felt as if he saw the entire universe and his place in it. He saw where he was, where he would be, how everything was connected. A terrible sense of belonging fell upon him, and then he saw _it_.

The Tome of Divinity.

In that moment he knew what he had to do.

He awoke to find Garithos by his side, hands pressed to his shoulder as he summoned the light. 'Lord Lothar, are you alright?' he asked voice concerned.

'Yes,' said Lothar 'I am. I must speak with King Llane.'

* * *

The hall of King Llane was a great one and open, and it was often filled with many people, courtiers and courtesans, mages and adventurers. Soldiers and priests. Its windows were all on the top level, facing west and east so that the sun shone through the stained glass to provide illumination during the day. When it was dark out, the hall was kept lighted by magical torches that never burned out. One more gift of Medivh.

Anduin Lothar kneeled upon the red carpet that ran through the center of the throne room, with Bolvar at his right, and Garithos at his left. Aiden stood some distance away, having returned personally with the reports he had been about to deliver before Lothar arrived, and Sylvanas Windrunner stood some ways behind him. Llane had not yet spoken to the boy in person to congratulate him. Most of the great strategists of this generation had at some point been in Lothar's service. He was known as the Father of Knights by some.

'Once again, Lord Lothar,' said Llane 'you have proven yourself an example to the rest of my officers. I must congratulate you on another successful victory.

Llane congratulating Lothar on his latest victories had become something of a common ceremony, for Lothar was always gaining new victories. So he knew that Lothar was ill at ease before the knight arose. 'Something troubles you, Lothar? What is it?'

'I have seen the Tome of Divinity in a vision.' said Lothar 'I know where it is.'

There was a murmur of shock the court at these words of Stormwind as King Llane looked at his old friend, perplexed. Never before had Lothar seemed to hold such conviction, such vigor. Not in years at any rate. 'The Tome of Divinity? If it was indeed a vision, then this is important. Where did you see it?'

'It lies within the depths of the Dead Mines.' said Anduin 'And I must seek it.'

As soon as Lothar spoke of the Dead Mines a chill went through the throne room. People shifted uneasily, as Aiden went white. The reputation those infernal mines possessed had sent men to an early grave. And now his champion was speaking of seeking it.

He could not afford to lose him. Not now. 'Lothar,' said King Llane, voice gentle. 'there will be time for quests when the war is won.'

Lothar shook his head. 'Nay, my King, when the war is won, I shall be dead or too gray of hair and my body too weak to undertake this great task. It must be now, while the orcs are still reeling.'

'Sir Garithos tells me that you fainted from the sun.' said Llane 'Perhaps-'

'This was no fever dream.' said Lothar firmly. 'I believe that taking up this quest, in this place, holds the very meaning of my life. I must journey into the Dead Mines, and find the tome. It may be the only hope for this world.'

His tone struck Llane, and he began to believe Lothar when he said this was a divine mandate. Something had changed about his friend, and Llane could not explain it as simple heat. Even so, he resolved to ask for a. advice. 'Garona, you know much of our enemies nature.' He turned to the half-orc, who stood dressed in a blue outfit, looking beautiful but not desiring to be here. 'Do you believe that the orcs will remain silent long enough for Lothar to undertake this quest?'

'Lothar is correct,' said Garona 'they are reeling. Gul'dan is a coward, and Blackhand is his puppet. The lives of their villages mean nothing to them, and so they will muster their forces and let them burn. That will take some time, for they are still fighting our other enemies in a land far beyond here. I doubt you'll get another window of opportunity like this for some years.'

'And the quest itself?' asked Llane, already knowing her answer.

'Please Llane,' said Garona with the sort of smile he had grown to love about her. 'I've seen far too many of one of my peoples slaughtered by the other to ever believe in an all loving light, god or any other kind of being.' Her expression grew grim. 'However, I have heard from Gul'dan that there are ogres in the Dead Mines, that some of them have ventured within, and used it as a base.

I must humbly suggest to you, my King, that you combine the destruction of the ogres with the quest for the Tome of Divinity. That way, should the quest prove in vain, we shall not altogether waste our time.'

'I will not take any man with me who does not wholeheartedly seek the Tome of Divinity.' said Lothar 'No one must accompany save by his or her own will. That is the nature of this quest.'

There was silence, as Llane looked to his knights one by one. 'Then we must decide who will stay, and who will remain. Who among this company chooses to remain to defend Stormwind, and who will go with Lothar?' The question went through the knights, and many of them seemed on the verge of stepping forward.

'This is madness!' broke in Aiden suddenly.

All eyes turned to Aiden Wrynn, who stepped out into view. 'Has anyone thought about what they are suggesting? We have the orcs reeling! We should be pressing the attack with everything we have! Doing as much damage as possible before the orcs recover! Not martyring our greatest soldiers in a meaningless adventure for a book which might not even exist!'

'Meaningless?' asked Lothar.

'Yes,' said Aiden 'meaningless! Pointless! Devoid of any kind of purpose! The Tome is a myth! A fairy story conjured up by parents to tell their children! What you are suggesting could claim the lives of hundreds of soldiers to achieve! It's a total waste of men and resources!'

'Enough!' snapped Llane 'Aiden, you have accomplished much in a short time. However, you will demonstrate proper respect for Lord Lothar. That he believes it to be a true vision is in itself justification.'

'I apologize, your majesty.' said Aiden, falling to one knee. 'But I beg of you to reconsider. We are fighting a war to save our homeland, we need every man we can muster. To send an army on this when our borders are under siege… it… it's madness.'

King Llane remained silent, realizing that there was some truth in his words. 'Aiden speaks some truth, Garona. To commit an army to this cause would weaken our defenses. I believe that speed and faith, rather than force of arms, may be the greater ally in this endeavor.

If it is indeed the Light's will that Lothar must seek the Tome of Divinity, then once the quest is undertaken no force may stop him from laying hands upon it. Better than he takes with him a few faithful companions than a great army.

Swords may be of precious little use, where Lothar is going.'

'Yet go I will.' said Lothar 'Unless I am to chained in the dungeons, I shall seek the Tome of Divinity until my dying day if necessary.'

'Very well then Lothar,' said Llane 'take whom you will, and go with our blessing.'

Lothar stood. 'Garithos will you accompany me?'

Garithos looked conflicted for a moment, as though considering it. Then he spoke: 'No, I have always believed the Tome to be allegorical, not literal. I will fight for Stormwind in your absence. Yet I wish you the best of luck.'

'It is my duty to defend this land.' said Bolvar. 'I cannot leave the borders while the orcs yet live.'

'And of the rest of you?' Lothar looked to his other knights, scattered throughout the throne room. Various faithful companions stood before him, and each one, in turn, looked away, or cast their gaze to the ground. Aiden's words had had an effect, and the dread of the dead mines did the rest. It appeared that Lothar would indeed venture forth alone. Then someone came forward from the crowd.

'I will go!' said a boy.

Llane stared at him. He could not have been more than sixteen, untried. He wore no armor, but the white garb of a squire. Aiden's gaze became panicked and he gripped the boy by the shoulder.

'Step back Turylyon!' snapped Aiden. 'This is no task for you!'

'Perhaps not,' said Turylyon 'but if no one else will aid Lord Lothar, I will do as I may in their stead. I do not fear death,' His voice quivered. 'or worse. This quest is important, perhaps more important than any other and I will undertake it.' His gaze turned to Lothar. 'So long as Lothar finds me worthy.'

Aiden looked at the boy, then glanced to Llane. 'This boy isn't ready to fight orcs, let alone brave the Dead Mines. Tell him to step back before he gets himself killed.'

Llane was torn. His mind told him that he should do as Aiden suggested, that the boy standing before him with clear eyes and valiant heart was not ready. Yet his heart told him, and perhaps the light, that he must take this boy with him if the quest was to succeed. 'No,' said Llane at last, feeling as though the light were speaking through him. 'it is his choice. Where valiant knights may fail, perhaps this boy will succeed. And who else shall follow them?'

No one.

'Am I to understand that none amongst this court have courage enough to follow in this boys footsteps?' asked Llane in annoyance. 'You disappoint me.'

That was too much, and several dozen men came forward, their desire not to be outdone by a boy, and their shame outweighing their fear of the dead mines. A company was assembled before them. They gathered behind Lothar, each one falling to their knees, as Bolvar and Garithos took a place beside Aiden, watching.

'You knights are setting out on a quest to attain that which holy men have striven to find for many decades.' said Llane 'Not all of you may return from this venture, but if you should fall, do so with honor that the memory of your deeds might inspire others to seek with equal vigor. Lothar has vowed to seek the Tome to its end. On you who travel with him, I lay on you an oath to stay with him so long as the quest should last.

Go forth noble knights, and may the light guide your path.'

They set out that very day after Turylyon was outfitted with armor and a sword both fitted to his size. As they rode out of the gates, seeking the Tome, people crowded along the walls to see them off. Cheers could be heard throughout the city as the procession passed them by on horseback.

Thus it was that Anduin Lothar set out on the quest for the Tome of Divinity with his fellow knights.

* * *

For his part, Aiden watched from the battlements in a grim mood. He felt Sylvanas' presence behind him, as she leaned against the side of the battlement and crossed her arms. 'So who is the boy?'

'Just a squire I gave a few pointers on swordplay to.' said Aiden bitterly. 'The fool has far too much faith, and far too little sense. He's going to get himself killed.'

'He reminds me of my younger brother, Lirath.' reflected Sylvanas 'Though he is technically far older, older than you, actually.' There was silence. 'So why is it that you were so opposed to this quest? And what is the Tome of Divinity?'

'The Tome of Divinity is a legend,' said Aiden 'that's all. Supposedly it's a book which contains the secret to eternal life. Or, depending on the version of the tale you hear, a tome which gives one perfect enlightenment. Or perhaps merely reading it ascends one to godhood. I don't know.'

'You didn't answer my first question.' noted Sylvanas.

'Hmm?' asked Aiden.

'Why do you oppose the quest?'

'Bolvar and Garithos also opposed it.' shot back Aiden.

'True,' admitted Sylvanas 'but you seemed somewhat personally involved.'

Aiden sighed. 'What I am about to tell you, I want your word you won't repeat it.'

'You have it.' said Sylvanas.

Aiden remained silent for a moment. 'Once, years ago, there was a peasant girl of incredible beauty. She caught the eye of King Llane, and sending for her King Llane had his way with her. And since he was the King she only a girl, she did not know how to say no. It was only in the aftermath that King Llane learned she was the lover of one of his knights.

Seized by jealousy, and desiring to avoid a scandal, King Llane called the Knight to him and sent him on a quest. To find the Tome of Divinity from the Dead Mines. The Knight took with him some of his friends, and they went on their way.

They were never heard from again.'

'So the peasant girl was your mother.' guessed Sylvanas.

'Yes,' said Aiden 'apparently Anduin Lothar found out about it and there was a huge row. He is quite protective of his men. Whatever the case, King Llane kept up his relationship with my mother, ensuring she never paid taxes. I respect him, however, I also acknowledge his faults.'

There was silence. Finally, Sylvanas looked to the part, now far in the distance. 'Do you suppose we'll ever hear the end of this quest.'

'I already know how it ends.' said Aiden with grim certainty. 'They're all going to die.'

* * *

Garona appeared at the Temple of the Damned, walking slowly up the great steps and through the black gates. As the screams of sacrificial victims echoed, she made her way into the Temple itself and there found Gul'dan carving the heart from a captured human. Digging it out, he held it aloft in one bloodstained hand, before throwing it into a great fire.

'What is it, Garona?' asked Gul'dan.

'Regarding our operations in the dead mines,' said Garona 'I thought I might tip you off to a potential problem.' She smiled. 'And an opportunity.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, this went off the rails real fast. I think we're going to have a couple of chapters dedicated to the Quest for the Tome of Divinity, actually. This is looking to be much larger than the original mission. And while we're at it, I figured I'd explain why Turylyon became Lothar's second in command other than him being young, when Uther is a far more obvious choice. Indeed, why Turylyon was chosen as a Paladin at all.

We have almost no backstory on Turylyon before that point, so I feel free to make one up.

Also, huzzah for genocide!

I included Garithos because I wanted an explanation of just how he got his rank. You may have noticed that Garithos is a bit different from in canon, almost sympathetic. This is because Garithos is a different person at this point before his pride and malice got the best of him. I've always believed that Detheroc was influencing Garithos' decisions during his meetings with Kael'thas, and that without the Dreadlord, Garithos probably would have just put up with Kael'thas and eventually won the war.

I believe this because it gives the Dreadlords a few successes before they get wiped out, and makes Garithos less stupid.

And now, on a separate note, time for a rant.

There is a resounding question among fans of Warcraft who watched the cutscenes for Wrath of the Lich King but never actually played very far in World of Warcraft itself.

WHO THE FUCK IS BOLVAR FOREDRAGON?!

This question is particularly biting for fans of the undead scourge. All we know about Bolvar is that he was important enough to become regent of Stormwind. That's it! There is no indication that he could even control the undead! Arthas wasn't just some dude who put on the Lich King's helm, he was the most powerful Death Knight to ever live. He had studied infernal magics from the tomes he gained from the Blackrock Clan. He was indisputably one of the most powerful wielders of dark magics in the world before he put on the helm. Bolvar though? He's not even a spellcaster class, he's a goddamn warrior! Aside from surviving torture with his sanity intact, which is admittedly impressive, nothing I saw from him gave me any indication that he could command the respect of the undead scourge.

It's already been clearly established that the undead can deviate from the Lich King's will, so in essence putting Bolvar on the throne meant absolutely nothing. Hand the helm over to Jaina, and I could understand her being able to put it to good use.

Anyway, the point is that Bolvar is a textbook example of telling and not showing. We're told he's this ultimate hero powerful enough to control the scourge. But everything we've seen only serves to highlight what a terrible choice he is for Lich King. And as for being permanently crippled?

Tirion is a PALADIN for god's sake! One casting of Holy Light and BOOM! Problem instantly solved. These crippled-for-life hand waves of yours don't hold water in a world of jet-powered goblins and healing magic, blizzard.

But enough about the idiocy that was Wrath of the Lich King.

See you all next time, I guess.


	4. Ambush in the Dead Mines

**Chapter Four: Ambush in the Dead Mines**

The company under Lothar made its way south from Stormwind Keep, passing by many lesser castles on their journey. The sun shone down on them, and the weather was fair. Not too cold, or too hot, and Turylyon found himself enjoying the journey. It was the furthest south he had been, and they were going still further by the day.

'Lord Lothar,' said Turylyon 'do you believe we will be able to retrieve the Tome of Divinity, even if we find it?'

'I doubt I would have received the vision if it were not possible, lad.' said Lothar 'However in truth I do not know. Yet we must make the attempt.' There was silence for a time as they rode onwards. 'You were very brave to volunteer, you know.'

Turylyon looked down. 'So the others have told me. Perhaps Aiden was right, I… I fear I may only be a hindrance.'

'You've already been of great help.' said Lothar 'Had you not volunteered, the others may not have come. I was not looking forward to braving the Dead Mines alone.'

Turylyon remained silent for a long moment. 'I have heard many terrible stories about the dead mines, Sir Lothar. Is it true the dead walk in that place?'

'It is,' said Lothar grimly. 'I once tried to brave them when I was young and foolish enough to want to. I only got a little ways in before I thought better of it. Yet… it is not the dead or the living which make the Dead Mines truly dangerous. It is what you take with you.

Have you been in battle before Turylyon?'

'Never sir,' said Turylyon 'I mean, Aiden has taught me to wield a sword. Yet I have never had occasion to use it. I was judged too young to face the orcs, I asked him to let me accompany him, but he refused.'

'What is your relationship with him?' asked Lothar.

'I… he is my friend,' said Turylyon 'I never knew my father or mother, and I was raised at court. I have very few memories of my younger days. Aiden taught me what he learned of tactics and combat in his spare hours.'

Lothar looked at Turylyon oddly. 'You are very different from your mentor.'

'I know,' said Turylyon 'Aiden has drive. He wants to prove himself to his Father, to the people, and to others. He is a much better knight than I am.'

'That remains to be seen.' reflected Lothar 'If indeed we do find the Tome of Divinity, then I expect he shall be hard to it equaling that deed.' Then he urged his horse a bit faster and rode on ahead.

As they passed Grand Hamlet, they saw farmers working their fields overseen by knights. Footmen drilled in training yards for battle, while archers practiced their craft in shooting ranges. Soon, however, the land began to get gradually rockier and more barren. The wind howled more strongly, and they looked warily to either side.

Soon they came to a single patch of green. There was a great tree rising from the ground there, and many shields were hanging upon it. By it was a rack, with many lances set upon it. A squire stood leaning against the tree. As they approached, he looked up, and raising a horn to his lips blew a note.

The knight's hands went to their swords as the sound of hoofbeats could be heard. Around the corner came a knight whose face was hidden beneath black armor, and who gripped in one hand a lance. He halted his horse and looked upon them. 'Who among you hath the courage- Anduin Lother?'

'Yes,' said Lothar as he rode forward. 'may I help you, Sir Paladine?'

'Oh uh…' he paused 'I would not dream of impeding the progress of so noble and virtuous a servant of the King. By all means, you and your companions may pass.'

With a shrug, they rode forward, and as they did so Turylyon reined his horse in. 'Might I ask why you are sitting around in the middle of nowhere challenging passing knights?'

'Because it is my custom.' said the Knight 'And no man may tell me to change my custom.'

'…Okay, is it just me or does that not really answer the question.' said Turylyon.

'Leave him be, lad.' said Lothar 'I'll explain the situation once we're a little ways on.'

Turylyon obeyed and rode onwards. When they had gained some distance and were flanked by great mountains he rode to be side by side with Lothar. 'You said you would explain?'

'Yes,' said Lothar 'he's doing it for the armor.'

'Armor?' asked Turylyon.

'Yes,' said Lothar 'if he defeats a knight in an honorable challenge, he gets their armor. It's very expensive, so he can sell it later for a high price.'

'But that's highway robbery, not honor!' cried Turylyon 'Why would you allow him to continue doing such a thing? How many shields were on that tree?'

'A great many, but fewer than we lost to the dead mines before I put his Father up to it.' reflected Lothar in amusement. 'You see after I survived braving the dead mines its myth of invincibility was weakened. And every knight who wanted to become the greatest knight ever decided to try and brave them himself. I imagine they thought it would be a faster track to glory than fighting orcs.

Unfortunately, the dead mines are _very_ , _very_ , dangerous. The few of them who came back were half mad. In even worse shape than I was. King Llane then banned any more knights from going there, since he didn't want all the best knights dying. However, that didn't stop a reckless few.

So I met with the Lord Orsin Paladine, the greatest jouster of his era, and I asked him to sit by the road and challenge any knight that passed by to a joust. If he won, he got to keep their armor, and if they died… well, it was unfortunate, but they were disobeying the King's specific instructions so they rather had it coming.

After Paladine became too old for the job, his son took over. And he seems to have done quite well for himself.'

As they pressed on, they turned west along a path which led up into the mountains. The crags on either side of them grew higher, and the sky above grew steadily darker. Finally, Lothar called a halt. 'We shall rest here tonight. I'd rather not sleep near the mouth of the dead mines. One never knows what kind of creature might creep out of them.'

* * *

Turok stared down from the cliffs above, seeing the party of nights setting out their tents far below. Raising his club, he looked to his fellow ogres who stood beyond sight of the ground below. They were completely unaware of their presence, and that was too perfect. As the light waned, and darkness fell, Turok saw there was only one watchman.

Motioning to one of the necrolytes supplied by Gul'dan, Turok spoke: 'Send him into a sleep. Quickly now, I want to take them unawares.'

The necrolyte raised one hand and began to channel his energy. At first, nothing happened, then, little by little, the knight began to become drowsy, and sat down against the rock to rest. Then he fell asleep. A useful spell, rarely used by orcs. Handed to Gul'dan by the demons, and from him to the Shadow Council and the Stormreaver Clan.

'Now we move in.' said Turok, before leaping down from the cliff. He landed lightly on one knee and moved forward as the rest of his warriors came up behind him, scaling down the cliffs with hands and knees. Finally, the ogres had the Knights completely surrounded as they slept.

'Now!' said Turok.

Rushing forward without a word, the ogres gripped the knights, prying away their weapons before they could move to defend themselves. They kicked and fought, but in raw strength, the ogres could not be matched and before long they had the knights bound by the wrists and were leading them up the cliffs.

The knights yelled and roared at them in their own language. Neither Turok nor his warriors spoke it, so they simply ignored them. They dragged them up the cliffs, and to the mouth of the dead mines.

The entrance was a massive gap in the cliff, like an open maw of teeth. The air within it held the scent of fear and death on it. Skeletons walked forward, only to make way for the ogres as they approached. Green slimes moved through the passageways, and the moans of unholy things could be heard.

It was good to be home.

* * *

When the orcs had first come to this world, many of the braver ones had sought to enter the dead mines. It was a terribly dangerous mission, for it took them through the heart of the human lands. Not one of them had come. But where they had failed, Cho'gall had succeeded. The Ogre Warlock had led his people through the human lands while the orcs and humans were too busy fighting each other to attend to the ogres. Burning several villages, they had continued until they found the dreaded mines.

Entering them, Cho'gall had matched his will against the darkness within that place and bound it to his power. Now he presided over it as Lord, and none dared oppose him. The ogre population had swelled within the sprawling mountain caverns, which had once been a great Kingdom of the creatures called dwarves.

It was within an isolated chamber of this place of darkness that Gul'dan paced back and forth restlessly, awaiting communication. He halted suddenly and looked up to the entryway. It was two white pillars supporting an arch, and between it was an aura of light. It prevented all access to and from the area. Gul'dan and Cho'gall had discerned what lay beyond it some time ago, something very powerful indeed.

Yet all attempts to gain it had failed, and now Gul'dan was forced to use other means.

Cho'gall made his entrance into the room and nodded respectfully to Gul'dan as he did so. The Warlock turned to face him. 'Well? What news?'

'We have them.' said Cho'gall in his deep, rumbling voice. 'Turok is bringing them now.'

Gul'dan smiled. 'Perfect, bring them in now.'

The Knights were dragged in, bound in chains and Gul'dan marked each one in turn. First was Anduin Lothar, next came a very young one. He looked a little too young to be wearing armor. And after that came several others of various ages. They looked promising indeed.

'Welcome, Anduin Lothar,' said Gul'dan 'I was brought news of your coming long before you departed Stormwind, and I have eagerly looked forward to our meeting.'

'Spare me your gloating, beast!' snarled Lothar 'Finish us and be done with it!'

'All in good time.' replied Gul'dan 'For you see, though our people are enemies, we have a common purpose. Both of us seek the Tome of Divinity.'

That got an effect. 'You?' asked Lothar 'Why would one of your kind seek it?'

'Is not the reason obvious?' asked Gul'dan 'I wish to become a god and failing that I wish to become immortal. The desire of all who walk the worlds, past their pretenses of morality.'

'You don't understand us very well if you believe that.' said the young one.

'I understand more than you know, fool.' replied Gul'dan 'But for your enlightenment, I shall explain further.' Then he cast a spell. The youth screamed as the life draining spell was initiating. 'I am a being far older and far more powerful than appearance would dictate, for years I have survived by draining the life force of other sentient creatures.' The boy clutched his face in horror as the others stared.

'Leave him alone, you bastard!' roared Lothar, surging towards him, only to be beaten down by Turok.

Gul'dan smiled. 'Regrettably, this means of life extension has limits. Each time I add a year to my life by this method you see before you, it takes more energy to add another. And I have used it many times.' He let go, and the boy fell to the groaned, gray haired and moaning. 'I just stole forty years of your life away. And for my trouble, I have only gained a mere three months.

You can understand my frustration, can you not?'

'You're a damned monster!' roared Lothar.

'I am unencumbered by something as fleeting and subjective as morality if that is what you mean.' surmised Gul'dan 'But enough, I think I have indulged your curiosity enough with my demonstration.' He motioned to the entranceway. 'Beyond that barrier lies the Tome of Divinity, I have learned this by painstaking scrying. And one of you is going to get it for me.'

There was silence as Lothar looked to the ogres around him, then back to Gul'dan. 'Why don't you get it yourself, creature?'

'A fair question.' admitted Gul'dan 'I have attempted to do so before now. However whoever made these defenses was extremely judicious in their efforts. The barrier rejects all those who wield my kind of magic. Several attempts to teleport warlocks and necrolytes through it were repulsed, and the subjects destroyed.

I tried to have another passage dug to dig through the wall, that I might circumvent the passageway entirely, but nothing came of that save corpses.

It seems that someone has gone to a great deal of trouble to ensure that only a certain type of person may pass. Your light seems quite determined that my sort never lay hands on it. The exact properties of the person were unclear, but when I learned that the light had sent a vision to you, I knew at once that it must have chosen you to receive its power. It is fortunate that your King erred on the side of caution.'

'How do you know all this?' asked Lothar.

'I know more than you can imagine,' said Gul'dan 'and I have nothing to gain by educating you. What matters is that you were chosen by your light to find the Tome of Divinity. You will enter that barrier, retrieve the Tome for me, and when I have it in my grasp I will let you and your companions leave this place with whatever life force you have left.'

'And what will you do with it?' asked Lothar.

'I will study it of course.' said Gul'dan 'Learn its secrets. Master the knowledge which lies within for the singular purpose of achieving complete dominion over all that live. Then, when I have gained everything I can from it, I will destroy it.' Lothar flinched at the words. 'You find my words troubling. I desire to be obeyed, not emulated. Once I have achieved godhood the book is of no further use to me. I do not want others to follow in my footsteps and gain power equal to mine.'

For a single moment, Lothar looked terrified old, terrified frightened, and terribly compliant. Gul'dan dared to hope he had gotten through.

'Lothar…' choked out the boy. 'he… he must not get the tome…'

In that moment Lothar became once more the Champion of Stormwind, and the Warlock looked upon the fool in contempt. 'Irritating,' said Gul'dan 'has no one ever taught you to remain silent in the presence of your betters!' Then he drained him of five more years. He turned to Lothar. 'Now, get the tome.'

'…No.' said Lothar after a moment. 'I will not help your madness.'

'Perhaps I have not made your position clear,' said Gul'dan 'if you do not comply, I will kill your comrades and then you.'

Lothar looked to the others, who looked fearful but resolved. Then he looked back. 'We came here as servants of the light. We will not dishonor ourselves by helping a villain such as yourself.'

Gul'dan raised one finger and pointed it at one of the knights. Summoning his magic he sent a burst of fell power that tore through the man's heart, sending him sprawling to the ground. One of the knights kneeled by him, clasping his hand as the light left his eyes. The knight arose as Gul'dan pointed the finger at him. He steeled himself, and Gul'dan knew he was ready to die. Perhaps an incentive might weaken the resolve of all.

'Beg for mercy,' said Gul'dan 'and I will kill your comrades first.'

The knight said nothing. Gul'dan knew in that moment that they would not break so easily. He lowered his hand. 'Very well, Lothar, as they say, it is the slow knife that cuts deepest. As of this moment you are all my prisoners. Every day from today onwards, I will drain one of your men of one year of their lives. Every day you will have the chance to save them, to give them what times remains in their meaningless existence.

And every day you refuse it will continue.

There will be other torments, of course, I can be exceedingly creative when I want to be. Yet those can be thought of later. For now, allow me to extend you the hospitality of the Dead Mines. Take them away! Keep them in different cells!'

As they were dragged away, stoic-faced and defiant, Gul'dan slammed his staff against the ground in frustration. He had been so close there when that young fool had spoken up. Now it could take months to accomplish what needed to be done for his agenda.

Yet if it took a day, a week, a month, a year, or five hundred years, Gul'dan would not be stopped. He would break them.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Man, this chapter got dark real fast, didn't it? This, I think, represents the last of the bridge chapters, after this I will actually get to work on the mission itself. I kind of feel like I should have fleshed out the knights questing with Lothar a bit better, but I may go back and do that later.

For now, I rather enjoyed writing Gul'dan. He has a monstrous charisma which is unique to him. I'm going to enjoy screwing him over far more.

 **Edit:**

Fixed grammer issues in the story. I mean to do this to all my stories, but it may take a few weeks.


	5. Aiden's Resolve

**Chapter Five: Aiden's Resolve**

Anduin Lothar gritted his teeth as dark magic tore through his flesh, stimulating his nerves. The pain left most subjects screaming, but the Champion of Stormwind seemed to be made of sterner stuff. Month after month of torture had gone by, as his fellow got older and older before his eyes. And yet though Gul'dan used every spell and technique he knew, even consulted Cho'gall a few times, he could not break him.

'Why?' asked Gul'dan 'A warrior like you could not use the Tome for himself anyway. Your comrades lives depend on you, and yet you continue to defy me. Continue to let them suffer. They do not have many years left to them by this stage, and yet you deny them what little life their worthless existence is afforded.

Hardly actions befitting a warrior companion.'

Lothar said nothing, just remained grimly defiant. It was the eyes that got to him. 'You don't fight for yourself, do you?' Gul'dan realized, realization in his tone. 'Nor do you fight for your warrior companions, or even your King! You fight for ideals! And so long as it supports those ideals you will let everyone close to you die! How beyond idiotic! Using others for your own ends is only worthwhile when those ends benefit you! There is only one truth in this situation, if you do not serve me then all of your companions will die slowly. They already are. And then you will die, and I will find another, less purely motivated to do it for me.'

Lothar said nothing.

'Say something!' snapped Gul'dan before tearing through him with magic.

Lothar didn't make a sound.

'I think I've had enough of this,' said Gul'dan 'Turok, take the knight champion back to his cell and keep him there. Make sure he lives long enough to see his comrades waste away, then kill him.'

'You're giving up?' asked Cho'gall, looking incredulous.

'I didn't say that,' said Gul'dan 'I'll just have to find myself a new chosen one, that's all.'

Gul'dan made his way off in a huff.

For his part, Lothar was dragged through the dead mines and thrown none too gently into the cell. Landing with a crash, he looked to the faces of his comrades. They were old, their hair had gone white as their life force had been stolen from them. Yet their faces were like those of young men, with none of the wrinkles which came from a lifetime of living. It was terrifying and disturbing. They said nothing at first.

'Did…' began Turylyon, fear in his tone. 'Did you tell them?

He always asked that. 'No lad…' said Lothar 'and it seems our journey is coming to an end soon enough…' His wounds hurt him, he had not been healed this time. Turylyon, one a young man full of youth, looked relieved and fell into a dark sleep.

His men were going to die here, without the sun on their faces, without hope. For nothing. Lothar breathed heavily and realized that in all this time he had not prayed. Bringing together his hands he spoke: 'Light, grant me this final blessing, please help me. Help my men. Don't… don't let us die in this terrible place… send help please!'

* * *

It had been some twenty months since Sir Lothar had led an expedition into the Dead Mines to search for the lost Tome of Divinity, and Uther was healing a sick child. The disease was not serious, but it was not the sort of thing it would do to wait until after prayers. Finally, he was done and stood. The child stood too, looking at its hands. 'I feel much better, Mother!' she cried, before running into her arms.

'There.' he said 'if her condition returns tell me.'

'Bless you, Uther.' said the women.

'Now if you'll excuse me,' said Uther 'pressing business awaits me.'

He was late for prayers. Rushing through the town, he made his way up Northshire Abbey's stairs in a hurry, hoping to escape notice. As he crossed the threshold into the abbey proper, he knew he had not.

'Brother Uther,' said Archbishop Faol directly behind him. 'you were late for prayers again.'

Uther turned around and hung his head. 'I apologize Archbishop.'

'What was it this time?' asked Faol in resignation.

'An old man needed his dressing changed.' explained Uther. 'And there was a sick child I needed to tend to.'

'Surely there are novice's for such work.' said the Archbishop.

'Ordinarily, I would send one,' said Uther 'however with the war raging when I am not with the army, many of the rest of the order are.'

Faol sighed. 'Is not even this holy place free of the taint of war?'

'And why it should it be?' asked Uther 'We are also besieged, but where it is the orcs who assail Stormwind, our enemy is the ills of the needy and dispossessed.'

Suddenly there was a flash, and Anduin Lothar was standing before them. The knight was terribly wounded with many cuts and burns, and he looked utterly desperate. His hands were clasped together. _'Please help me. Help my men. Don't… don't let us die in this terrible pace… send help please!'_

Then it was gone.

They shifted. 'Did you… see that?' asked Uther.

'Yes,' said Archbishop 'this vision was given to us by the light. I must speak with the King.'

* * *

'It has been some twenty months since Sir Lothar, one of the crowns greatest heroes, led an expedition into the Deadmines to search for the lost Tome of Divinity. Until now they were never heard from again. However, a vision of the great knight has recently appeared to the Archbishop Faol of Northshire, gravely wounded and pleading for assistance.

I now ask for the aid of a knight, to lead an expedition into the Dead Mines in an attempt to find Sir Lothar, heal him and any others who remain alive, and bring him back.'

Utter silence. Silence as deep as the void itself. Sir Lothar was not one of the crowns greatest heroes, he was the crowns greatest hero. Men had tried for endless years without success to rival his uncountable achievements and now he was defeated. He lay within the depths of the Dead Mines. The words of Aiden had rung true, and now the Knights were in dread. They feared to enter the mines and rightfully so. It was suicide.

Aiden saw his Fathers face fall. 'No one?' he asked, looking to the Knights. 'Will no one take up this quest?' His voice sounded disappointed and almost broken. Garona looked oddly smug, though she hid it well.

'It's really for the best.' murmured Garithos beside him.

It was the disappointment more than his hatred of Garona that reached Aiden. He remembered Turylyon, the boy who had so foolishly gone along with this madness. He had tried to stop it but in vain. Now knights were dead and for nothing. The visions of the light had failed them. It was better if they grieve Lothar, but remain here and have no more pointless vision quests.

Wait, why was Aiden walking forward to the front of the line.

'I will go.'

Damn it.

Llane stared at him in shock, and his mouth opened just slightly ajar before he closed it again. 'You have never believed in the Tome. You spoke out against this mission from the start.'

'Yes, but it's not my decision, is it?' asked Aiden 'You are my King, and it is your desire that someone enter the dead mines to save Sir Lothar. If that isn't a good enough reason for any of these knights in shining armor to undertake the quest then I don't know what will be.'

Llane looked on him, touched. 'I will never forget this Aiden.'

'I should hope not,' said Aiden 'since I expect my end will be very grisly indeed. Never the less I mean to go to it, but not today! If I'm going to take this quest, I'm not going to just charge off to the Dead Mines without any research. I will first go to Karazhan and see what assistance Medivh can be to us.

With your permission, of course, my King.'

'Yes,' said Llane 'I grant you permission to make any preparations you see fit. However, you must make haste, for I fear Lothar may not last long without him.'

'If I might make a suggestion,' cut in Garona 'the monk known as Uther should also accompany him.' Aiden looked up, and his eyes narrowed.

'What is your interest in this matter, Garona?' asked Aiden.

'I simply wish for its success,' said Garona with a smile. 'what other possible motivation could you ascribe? Someone who received the vision should also accompany this quest. Archbishop Faol is of course, out of the question. Yet Lothar appeared to Uther as well as Faol, and he must have some purpose in the design of the light.'

'And you know this how?' asked Archbishop Faol.

'Erm, I heard it. Rumors you know.' said Garona.

'I don't believe I told anyone that Uther was present.' said Faol 'And Uther has been with me this whole time, so he could not have. Are you concealing something?'

'Look I was sneaking about, alright!' snapped Garona 'I have to do it every so often to keep myself in practice, I happened to be looking around the corner of that section of the abbey when Lothar appeared.'

'In that case, you can come too.' said Aiden, determined to drag her down with him.

'What?' said Garona 'I would only slow you down.'

'On the contrary, your skills of stealth could be of great use.' said Aiden 'And with Sylvanas scouting far abroad, I will need someone to replace her.'

'I think it sounds like an excellent idea,' said Bolvar 'after all Garona saw the vision too. She must have some part to play in the lights grand design.'

'Oh come on!' snapped Garona 'You pick now to rediscover your faith! It was pure coincidence that I was in that corridor and you all know it!'

'I for one,' said Garithos 'do not believe there is such a thing as a coincidence.'

'Indeed,' said Archbishop Faol 'the light works through all of us, both good and evil, to achieve its benevolent ends.'

'I don't see you getting volunteered, Faol!' snapped Garona.

'Yes,' said Aiden 'but people _like_ him.'

'Well, then it's fortunate for me that this isn't a democracy!' snapped Garona 'Llane, tell them to leave me alone!'

Llane remained silent. 'They really will need someone who knows how to move silently Garona. And you _did_ see the vision, even if Aiden only wants you on the group so you'll die if he fails.'

'You've got to be joking.' said Garona.

'Just think of this as an opportunity to prove your loyalty and good intentions to Stormwind.' said Llane. 'Besides, if you were bored enough to sneak into Northshire Abbey I expect you could use some excitement.'

'Well, since your all so determined to be rid of me!' snapped the half-orc.

'I'm not.' said Llane quickly.

'I shall do as you ask,' said Garona, seething. 'my King.'

As everyone departed the hall, Garithos looked to Bolvar. 'I'm torn, on the one hand, we've probably just lost one of our best strategists. On the other, he managed to take that half-orc bitch with him.'

'It does seem something of a fair trade.' reflected Bolvar.

'Both of you be silent!' snapped Llane as he stormed past them.

Bolvar and Garithos wilted. 'Yes milord.'

* * *

Garona found a place beyond sight and raised a stone to her heart. Reaching into it, she made telepathic contact with Gul'dan.

 _'_ _What is it Garona?'_ he asked.

'A new expedition into the dead mines is being planned.' said Garona.

 _'_ _I'm well aware.'_ said Gul'dan.

'You already know?' asked Garona 'How?'

 _'_ _I have eyes everywhere.'_ replied Gul'dan. _'Tell me about this Aiden Wrynn?'_

'He's dangerous,' said Garona 'he hates me, like most everyone else. But he's expecting to die on this expedition, that's why he was so dead set on bringing me with him.'

 _'_ _That much I gathered. How much of a threat do you think he is?'_

'A big one,' said Garona 'tactically anyway. I don't know how good of a fighter he is, I mean I've seen him practice with a sword so he's not untrained. But from what I've heard he directs the men, and lets them do the fighting for him.'

 _'_ _A wise policy,'_ reflected Gul'dan _'now when you come to the tower of Karazhan you must take the measure of Medivh. I must know how his powers compare to my own. Moreover, I want you to retrieve whatever spells you can find there.'_

'I understand.' said Garona.

'Are you alright?' came the question.

Garona looked up and quickly hid the stone as Prince Varian came round the bend. 'I heard you talking to someone? Who is it?'

'Myself,' said Garona, a twinge of bitterness in her tone. 'I was talking to myself. It's not as if there is anyone else to talk to around here.'

'Oh,' said Varian 'I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'

'Varian!' said a haughty voice. 'Get away from that harlot at once!' A black-haired woman came into view and grabbed Varian by the shoulders.

'She's not a harlot mother, she's fathers friend.' objected Varian.

'I let your father associate with whom he wills,' said the Queen 'but I will not allow you to be around such filth! Now come with me!'

Ah yes, the Queen of Stormwind, a cold woman whom Llane had been married to in a loveless engagement for years. She despised Garona more than anyone else, and Garona hated her in turn. She was going to enjoy watching the bitch die.

* * *

Karazhan towered over them on a rocky landscape. Beneath its gaze, there was a town which had been built in the shadow of Medivh's watchful gaze. No orc ever dared approach that tower, and so the people there remained safe. They raised crops, grew fat, had families, lived and died beneath the gaze of whatever Guardian of Tirisfal was at present living there.

Aiden looked up at the tower, noting its impressive black stonework. The one who had built it was not a human, for it predated humanities presence in these lands. Perhaps the trolls? Or some other race now passed from beyond living memory. Then he looked to Garona. 'When we enter Kharazhan, I want you to keep out of sight. Search the library and retrieve whatever spells or incantations you can find that look like they may be of use.'

Garona stared at him. 'You want me to rob the place?'

'Frankly yes,' said Aiden 'can you handle it?'

'Of course,' said Garona 'but it's just I kind of figured the Guardian of Tirisfal was sort of a sacred cow.'

'What has the Guardian of Tirisfal done for us lately?' asked Aiden in contempt. 'He's been completely useless in the past, and I've never heard of his predecessors being of any use either. Well except Aegywynn, but blood isn't everything. Everything they do is veiled in secret, and in the meantime, they are sitting on a wealth of arcane knowledge that could win this war twice over.

Rob. The. Tower.'

'I see your point Aiden.' said Garona.

'Oh, and if you get caught,' said Aiden 'I will disavow all knowledge of your actions.'

'Of course.' said Garona.

'Right,' said Aiden 'let's separate and approach at different times.'

Aiden rode up to the town, and the villagers looked up. A man approached. 'Welcome sir knight, the wizard Medivh has been expecting you for some time now. We will lead you to the tower, from there his apprentice Khadgar will escort you to him.'

'Excellent,' said Aiden 'I'd rather get this over with quickly.'

He was led up the rocky highlands, which soon became so rugged that he had to dismount to lead his horse higher. On it stretched and either Garona was not following him, or she was good enough at concealing herself to avoid his gaze even in this hillside. Aiden found he didn't particularly care, he doubted she'd succeed in getting anything of value, in fact, he openly suspected that the great wizard had observed his actions.

However he had absolutely no respect for Medivh, so he didn't feel particularly bad about it.

Eventually, he reached the base of the tower and there the guide turned back. 'Medivh awaits you at the top. Knock and the door will be opened.'

Then he began to scramble down the rocks as quickly as possible. Aiden turned to the tower and walked into its shadow, feeling a sudden reluctance to knock. Something about this place was terribly foreboding and he did not like it one bit. However, he pushed himself onwards and knocked upon the door.

There was a long pause. Then the door was unbolted and a fresh-faced youth about Turylyon's age peered out. He wore blue robes and had a brown stubble. 'I'm Khadgar, Medivh's apprentice. Ordinarily, Moross would be the one to answer the door, but he's sick. I'll take you to him.'

'My horse needs stabling.' stated Aiden, and he glanced back. However his horse was gone, the reins had disappeared from his hands. 'What?'

'Your horse has been sent to a subspace dimension.' stated Khadgar 'Don't worry, it'll be safe. Medivh just does stuff like that sometimes. Follow me.' He paused and took out a set of blinders. 'You might want to wear these. When you climb this tower you see things that aren't pleasant exactly.'

'No thank you.' said Aiden.

Khadgar led him up a winding stair. And up, and up, and up. It seemed to go on forever, and it was quite tiring to work at. It was as if the tower was far larger on the inside than it was on the outside. As they walked Aiden suddenly found himself looking at a world. It was a world very much like his own. Yet something was different. It seemed like he was looking at it for centuries and then it dawned on him.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Stormwind fell. The orcs destroyed it. The people fled over the sea to Lordaeron. The orcs followed and war and death consumed the land. Yet it was not the final war but the beginning of a series of gruesome conflicts. One after another the fair and beautiful things of the world were corrupted. The people became depraved warmongers who thirsted for bloodlust. Yet when they had a chance to end the war they refused that they might pose selfrighteously. On and on ti went until all that was good in the world was gone.

Aiden's spirit left in disgust.

Suddenly he was standing in front of a door. Khadgar was fitting a key into the lock. The young apprentice turned it, then opened it. 'This is it.' said Khadgar 'I need to see to the rest of the tower.'

'Thank you.' said Aiden, feeling a little disturbed. He walked into what appeared to be a library.

Except it was huge. Gigantic beyond measure. It was as if someone had made a library larger that Azeroth itself. Every bookcase was spilling, packed to the limit. He wandered throughout it, feeling a sense of awe at its sheer scope. This tower was definitely larger on the inside than the outside.

Then he saw Medivh. The black-bearded man was clad in brown robes with his cloak hanging some ways away on a coat hanger. He was sitting in an armchair, reading a red covered book whose title read:

 _'_ _The Emerald Dream, real, or an elaborate hoax perpetuated by my brother._

 _By Illidan Stormrage.'_

He pretended to take no notice of Aiden.

'I am not going to wait to be recognized.' stated Aiden flatly. 'Get up and talk to me.'

Medivh grimaced and closed the book, before setting it down on a table and standing up. 'Very well young knight, I shall humor you. Tell me, before you came up with this… totally short sighted and half-cocked plan to rob my tower without the authorization of your king, did it ever once occur to you to ask me politely for help?'

'Truth be told, I assumed you would be completely useless to me, Guardian.' replied Aiden 'Tell me, before I came here did it ever once occur to you to help without being asked?'

'As well spoken as could be expected.' noted Medivh 'Yet to come to demand aid even as you made plans to rob me demonstrates a level of impropriety which is frankly intolerable.'

'Not to seem even more brazen, but how do you measure up to your own standards?' shot back Aiden 'Teleporting people's horses to other dimensions with neither their knowledge or consent does not strike me as particularly polite.'

'Ah, but you were the one who started things, weren't you?' asked Medivh.

'Really?' asked Aiden 'I can't help but notice that after you woke up from your little coma the orcs showed up. A more suspicious eye might think the two facts were connected.'

Medivh actually flinched at that. 'That is quite an implication to make, Sir Knight.'

At that moment a door opened and Khadgar rushed in. He had a black eye and was walking with a limp. 'Master Medivh, I-'

Medivh raised a hand. 'Not now Khadgar.' he said, before turning his attention to Aiden. 'If you really believed that, why would you come here alone and unguarded?'

'Well I considered the possibility, but I decided that it was impossible for you to be responsible for the orcs.' said Aiden 'After all, you don't really have any magical powers at all do you?'

'Master Medivh-' began Khadgar.

'Not now Khadgar,' said Medivh 'and that is quite an ill-founded statement. Are you not familiar with my reputation?'

'Ah but a reputation can be inaccurate.' said Aiden 'I think that you learned a few cantrips when you were a child and were such a dunce at it that you sent yourself into a coma. A completely unfounded rumor then broke out that you were a master magician, and when you awoke you played to the crowd.

And now you keep a tight fist on all the magics in this place, because you are terrified that someone might reveal you as a fraud.'

Medivh smiled icily. 'And this is the part where I am supposed to demonstrate my ultimate arcane power to put you in your place. Unfortunately for you, I am perfectly secure in my own power, and see no reason to respond to the barbs of someone as insignificant as yourself.'

'Insignificant?' asked Aiden 'When last I looked I was the more accomplished between us.'

'Now that is a claim I'd be interested to hear you substantiate.' reflected Medivh in humor.

'I rose up from insignificant beginnings and successfully halted an orc invasion, destroyed one of their bastions and established a lasting peace in Grand Hamlet.' stated Aiden 'You, on the other hand, were conceived by the mystical Aegwynn, had everything handed to you on a silver platter, had everyone bow and scrape to you as some kind of chosen one. Whereupon you fell into a coma for a bunch of years, woke up to much fanfare and did… nothing.

I must admit, the people of Stormwind are somewhat disappointed in you.'

'Medivh, I really think I should-'

'Not now Khadgar!' snapped Medivh, obviously annoyed, before turning his attention back to Aiden. 'Let me explain something to you, Aiden Llane. Being the Guardian of Tirisfal is not about what you are seen doing. It's about what you do without being seen. If a Guardian is doing their job properly, then no one will ever even know there was a threat in the first place.

'My mother was a terrible Guardian, absolutely awful. Oh, she possessed more raw power than the rest of the group, but she had something to prove. She made huge shows of herself and brought things which should have remained secret into the light. And because she made such a show of her actions, people became aware of the Council of Tirisfal, which was supposed to be secret!

'In her sheer unbridled arrogance, the fool disrupted the careful masquerade which had been created to protect this world beyond repair. When I became Guardian the first thing I decided I would do was to keep a low profile, and do things properly behind the scenes. The first thing everyone expected me to do was to get involved in every major war from here to Kalimdor!'

'Kalimdor?' asked Aiden.

'Oh, just some distant and presently irrelevant place which hasn't been discovered yet.' said Medivh with a wave of his hand. 'The point is that I was suddenly receiving letters from the Kirin Tor, asking me for spells from this library. Praising me and requesting that I share my accumulated knowledge with them. Particularly Kel'thuzad, did you know that that knowledge hungry fool has literally sent me one handwritten letter a day for the last three years requesting I open up the library. He actually comes up with alias' and hires other people to write for him specifically so that I can't just throw his letters into the fire as soon as I see his handwriting.

'He knows that I never intend to give up the accumulated knowledge of the Guardians, so he has made a conscious decision to annoy me until I give him something to shut him up.

'I've actually invented a spell specifically to give to him just make him go away. Just in case I get that desperate.' He paused and looked to Khadgar. 'Where was I?'

'Being a Guardian of Tirisfal.' supplied Khadgar.

'Ah yes, thank you.' said Medivh 'Do you know that there are spells in this place which could rend continents asunder? Do you know that I dare not destroy them because there are threats in this universe so terrible, that destroying an entire continent is a small price to pay for stopping them?! Horrors which would make the destruction thus far inflicted by the Horde look like a Stormwind feast day in comparison!

'However I will confess, it has been entertaining conversing with someone who is completely honest in their opinion of me, so I will forgive your ignorance and stupidity and help you anyway.'

'Medivh…' began Khadgar.

'Yes Khadgar,' said Medivh 'what is it?!'

'We have an intruder.' said Khadgar. 'Garona was trying to rob our library again.'

'That's it?!' said Medivh incredulously. 'You interrupted my meeting for that?! You are literally the last person in the entire tower to realize that fact! And what are you doing telling me? Go out and capture her and stop wasting everyone's time if it's so important to you!'

'I did.' said Khadgar 'Garona punched me in the face.'

Medivh only now seemed to notice that Khadgar had a black eye. '…Oh, I see. Well good work Khadgar, bring her to a cell.' Then he paused and looked up. 'Aren't you going to object?'

'Not really,' admitted Aiden 'I don't really like her very much.'

'And now my sympathies have been aroused.' reflected Medivh 'Khadgar, take her to one of the more pleasant rooms and lock the door. You'd best enforce it with a few spells while you are at it, actually. Go now, I have some business to discuss.'

'Yes master,' said Khadgar before departing.

'Who is that boy?' asked Aiden. 'Your apprentice?'

'Young Trust is a nuisance.' snapped Medivh 'A beloved nuisance, but a nuisance nonetheless. The Kirin Tor sent him down here to spy on me after I realized I needed to take some kind of apprentice to carry on my work once I was gone. He's a decent spell caster, but I doubt he'll amount to much.

Now, perhaps we should discuss your little expedition to the dead mines.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here we have {Finally!} an update for Warcraft Orcs and Humans. I kind of ran out of ideas for a while and got stuck. The main thrust of the chapter is Aiden's decision to go after Lothar, but that didn't really take up that much space. So I had to add more, and thus I came to the meeting with Medivh.

 **Edit:**

Replaced Moross with Khadgar. I felt that I should give Khadgar more screentime as he becomes very important later. Also altered several mistakes where I called Aiden by the last name Llane instead of Wrynn.


	6. Into the Dead Mines

**Chapter Six: Into the Dead Mines**

Gul'dan received Garona's report as he was reading through ancient tomes of unholy magic, written by the demon lord Kil'jaden. He took up his amulet and brought it to his face. 'Yes, Garona, I take by your continued breathing that you were successful?'

'Yes,' said Garona 'but… not in the manner you are thinking. Medivh's apprentice detected me and used spells to capture me. I was imprisoned, and then Medivh came to meet with me personally. He gave me spells of demon summoning, and told me to send you his compliments.'

It was all too easy. 'What was his price?' asked Gul'dan 'What does he hope to gain by assisting us?'

'He seemed different.' said Garona 'I mean I've seen him once or twice in the court before now, and I've also met with him to deliver messages from Llane. He always had this sort of wry half mocking aura. Now though… he was confident, powerful, calculating. I have no idea what he hopes to gain, but it was like the Horde was an afterthought.'

'Then he is either a fool or supremely confident.' said Gul'dan 'Whatever the case, you will bring these scrolls to me after we capture Uther.' He paused. 'Did he give anything to Aiden?'

'I don't know.' admitted Garona 'Aiden doesn't tell me anything. If Medivh gave him anything there's a good bet I'll never find out about it. Khadgar didn't know.'

'Khadgar?' asked Gul'dan.

'An apprentice of Medivh's.' said Garona 'His only apprentice. He's always been nice to me. Anyway, Aiden sent a dispatch to Stormwind shortly after we met up with his forces.

We're now marching towards the Dead Mines.'

'Very well,' said Gul'dan 'very well. Things continue to progress to our benefit, that is all that matters for now. Remember that Uther must be separated from the main column when the attack comes. Keep an eye out for an opportunity, but you must not expose yourself.

You're far too valuable to me to die at this stage.'

'Yes, thank you… sir.' said Garona, and she seemed about to say something more. Yet she stopped.

Gul'dan cut the connection and leaned back in his seat. Privately he admitted to himself that he held some limited affection for Garona, one he allowed with the understanding that he would not allow it to cloud his ascent into godhood. In the end, everyone was on their own.

He turned his attention to other matters.

* * *

Garona made her way back to camp, feeling rather on edge. Aiden Llane had made his camp in the shade of a great oak tree which was adorned with many shields. He had not The men eyed her in distrust, and she didn't like it, though she was fully aware their distrust was entirely justified. She was going to betray them, not out of love for the Horde, but hatred for the world. Among the orc lands, she was held in contempt, a fusion of pure blood with a weaker race. Among the human nation, she was a pariah to all save Llane and to a lesser extent Varian.

'Are you alright?' came a question.

Garona looked up in surprise to see Uther looking at her in concern. 'Yes, I'm fine. Just… somewhat spaced out. We are going into danger after all.'

'The light is our guide.' said Uther 'It will lead us to wherever we are meant to be. Of that I am certain.'

'…You honestly believe that.' realized Garona in surprise. 'You genuinely believe that there is some all loving, all-powerful force which guides us all?'

'I do.' said Uther.

'Then how do you explain the way the world is?' asked Garona 'Famine, disease, war, all these things and more stalk this land. What kind of all-loving deity would allow such things to pass.'

'One whom allows for choice.' said Uther 'It is within the lights power to force all to conform, to be good. Yet obedience without choice is not good, it is slavery. Thus the light allows all creatures to err and make mistakes.'

'And what about diseases?' asked Garona 'What about earthquakes and all the other terrible things which are not the result of choice.'

'It is an interesting question.' admitted Uther 'Some among my brethren believe that our world reflects our sinful nature and that our wicked choices bring judgment down upon us. However, I believe that on some far away world in the distant past, the first creatures to ever attain sentience under the lights gaze made a choice, one which echoed through eternity, introducing pain and evil into what was once perfection. From that, all the evil things of the world naturally unfolded.'

'You truly are a never-ending source of sermons, aren't you Uther?' asked Garona.

'I am a priest.' said Uther wryly. 'If you did not desire a sermon, you should not have asked me about the nature of the universe.'

Garona suddenly realized that Uther wasn't judging her. He was treating her as he did anyone else, and she found she appreciated it. 'I suppose I can't argue with that. What do you think of all this?'

'Hmm?' asked Uther.

'Well you were volunteered just as I was.' said Garona 'Surely you must have some personal feelings regarding it.'

'…It is a cause worth dying for.' said Uther after a moment. 'Though I would rather not die for it if it can be helped.'

'That's it?' asked Garona. 'No doubts?'

'A few,' said Uther 'but you assume too much. I am a priest, my role is to serve. Not question the nature of my service.'

'You truly are insufferable you know that, don't you?' inquired Garona.

'I try.' said Uther.

At that moment Aiden reappeared from where he had been speaking with Serena, who followed behind him, ever the dutiful servant. 'All of you up, we've had enough rest. We make for the Dead Mines.'

The men arose at their master's command, preparing themselves for battle. Garona approached Aiden. 'So tell me something Aiden, even if by some chance we reach the Dead Mines alive, what makes you think that we'll be able to find Lothar? Much less rescue him? The Dead Mines are vast.'

'Your concern is noted.' said Aiden, producing a necklace. 'This necklace will allow me to home in on Lothar's position. It will lead us to them.'

'Is that all he gave you?' Inquired Garona.

'It is a better result than you achieved.' noted Aiden in disdain. 'Let's move, all of you. Keep your eyes peeled for ogres, they have been sighted in this region of late.'

They pressed into the barren lands surrounding the Dead Mines until they were surrounded by cliffs and crags. As they pressed on, Garona realized that the attack might fall at any moment. She made sure to get near Uther, who walked on foot, staff in hand. Looking around she noted a rock tumbling down the rocks near them.

Aiden noticed it as well, and glanced up, eyes narrowed. He raised one hand, and the column slowed to a halt, the archers stringing their bows as the footmen set their hands to the hilts of their swords. Garona set one hand to her daggers, while Uther held his staff with a calm determination.

Suddenly there was a roar that echoed across the highlands. Many smaller stones clattered down the rocks, as drum beats could be heard from several directions. Then the ogres were upon them. The massive creatures descended and assaulted the lines from both sides. The archers launched their arrows and shot down several of the creatures as they fell, yet the others reached the infantry line. Many footmen were beaten down by their clubs, skulls and limbs crushed beneath the onslaught. Yet the shield wall held out, and the jabs of the human soldiers pierced the hearts of ogres.

Uther raised his hand and restored the health of three soldiers with the light, before wading deep into the combat. Garona followed him, watching as he stepped aside from an ogres swipe and struck the creature across the brow. As Garona went after him, they were concealed from sight by the mass of ogres pressing against the line.

The battle line was holding. The priests who Uther had brought with him were restoring the health of those who fell. The archers of Sylvanas were doing their work well, even without their captain. It would be only a matter of time before it broke. Then Garona saw Cho'gall, marching forward wielding his mace. Uther brought round his staff, channeling the light through the weapon, yet Cho'gall met it with his mace.

The staff broke to splinters and Uther was thrown back. Before he could make a move, Cho'gall descended on him and struck him with one massive fist. Uther fell limp to the ground. Garona approached. 'We have what we need, we should-'

And then Cho'gall punched her in the face. And Garona knew darkness.

* * *

The ogre attack dissipated, and soon the foul creatures fled back to the way they came carrying their wounded. The archers shot a few volleys into their ranks from behind, and many fell and did not rise again. Aiden rode throughout his forces. 'Well done men! You have done Stormwind proud!' He called. Then he looked to Serena, whose sword was bloodied to the hilt. 'Serena, what are our losses?'

'A few dozen men.' said Serena 'The ogres suffered worse.'

'Excellent,' said Aiden 'even these creatures of the underworld are no match for Azeroth steel!' Then he paused and looked around. 'Where is Uther? And Garona?'

'I saw them charging off into the middle of the fray.' said Serena 'They may have been cut down.'

'Search the landscape for their bodies.' said Aiden 'If either of them has died we must know it. Turn over the corpses of the ogres if you must. Move quickly, I do not want to stay in this place much longer.'

The search took a little more than half an hour by Aiden's reckoning, and when they found nothing he grew concerned. 'They might have been taken by the enemy.' He said 'Lothar was captured as well in a similar fashion.'

'All three of them saw the visions.' said Serena 'Didn't they?'

'Yes,' said Aiden 'I believe our enemy is seeking the Tome of Divinity. It would explain why they have been capturing, not killing, all those who pass this way.'

'Yet how could they know who had seen the visions?' asked Serena.

Aiden remained silent. 'I don't know. Yet I suspect the enemy may have a spy among us.'

'Garona then.' said Serena, far too quickly for Aiden's liking.

'No.' said Aiden 'Garona may be a half-orc, but it is ogres we fight. Orcs and ogres hate each other nearly as much as we hate them. Her heritage would mean at best nothing to them. Whatever the case, it matters not. We continue on. We may find both of them in the same place we find Lothar. If not, we will see about it later.' He drew his sword. 'Now come, we must reach the dead mines.'

As they traveled the necklace began to pull upon Aiden's neck, so that he led his men up the slopes and onwards, seeing and hearing no sign of the ogres until finally, they came to the Dead Mines. The cave opening was unmistakable, it stood before them like a rotting wound which had been cut into the side of the mountains. The stench of death and unholy magic spewed forth from it in a fel wind. Aiden's horse whinnied fearfully, and he had to stoop down to calm her.

'Easy, girl,' he said, before dismounting. 'the tunnels here cannot hold more than five men abreast. Serena, take your footmen and advance two ranks deep. Archers will come behind you, while the priests standby to support us.' He passed his reigns into the hands of a footman and flourished his sword. 'The rest will follow behind as a rear guard. Come, my friends, let us enter the mouth of hell.'

And though it was very foolish, Aiden realized he must walk in first. Perhaps it was the terror which his men held in their eyes, but he felt he owed them that much. As he stepped towards it, however, he halted. For a terrible voice seemed to be speaking from the mines, whispering of terrors and horrors beyond his comprehension. He dearly did not want to go forward, he wanted to retreat, to rush back to Stormwind and say everyone was already dead. He looked around to his men, who gazed up, visibly shaking.

They were going to die. They would all die if they went into this place. A desire to retreat came to his mind, and he knew the others felt it too. Grieving for Lothar and Uther, and Turylyon and even Garona, but alive and free. No, no his King had given him a command, he could not now deny it.

It was one of the hardest choices he would ever make, but Aiden did it. He stepped forward despite his terror, one foot over the other until he had passed the threshold. Even if none of the others followed him, he would do all he could to accomplish what he had set out to do.

Then Serena came into the mines, and following her came all the others.

Together they would save their comrades, or die trying.

* * *

Gul'dan was writing a book and quite enjoying the process. It was a hobby of his, one he had begun some years ago, and filled many tomes in the process. It was a documentation of his discoveries of demonic magic, and it was very extensive. He was aware on some level that he might not succeed in his plans for godhood and was so determined that, if nothing else, he would be remembered as a powerful warlock.

He had only finished writing in the last passage of the most recent chapter, when Cho'gall reappeared, barging through the door. Such was his surprise that Gul'dan accidentally made a mark of ink on the paper, and worse still, nearly knocked over his inkwell.

He whirled around in his seat. 'I told you to knock!' snapped Gul'dan. 'I nearly spilled ink all over my book!'

'It's just ink.' said Cho'gall.

'It's not about the ink!' said Gul'dan 'It's about what I might have blotted out!' At that moment he saw the figures on Cho'gall's back. 'Oh, you were successful. Why did you knock out Garona?'

'You told me to keep up appearances.' said Cho'gall 'This way they will think we captured her with Uther.'

'Yes, yes, I suppose that was an adequate precaution.' mused Gul'dan 'Bind them both, and bring them to the door chamber. I have an idea which might work.'

'A new torture?' inquired Cho'gall.

'Nothing so crude,' said Gul'dan 'let us say that I intend to give Uther a chance to be a hero. In a manner which advances my plans of course.' He paused. 'Still… if I were to use Garona, it might weaken her loyalty to me, and strengthen her commitment to the humans. Best that another play the part. Bring me that boy who has been encouraging Lothar, Turylyon was his name.

Have him enter the room shortly after-'

The doors opened again and Tazok burst into the room. 'Lord Cho'gall!' he cried 'The humans have entered the Dead Mines! What are your orders?!'

'Rally our warriors! Prepare-' began Cho'gall.

Gul'dan sighed and raised a hand. Cho'gall looked to him. 'I will contend with these intruders in a manner far less wasteful.' Motioning with one hand, he reached out into the darkness of the Dead Mines, the darkness he and Cho'gall had tamed, and he sent it forth against the humans he could sense. 'Aiden Wrynn may be an excellent tactician, yet he is not prepared for the nature of this place. When it is done, those that survive will be easy prey.'

'As you command, Gul'dan.' said Cho'gall.

Events were now proceeding as planned. A warrior might have the strength of character to deny the lives of his comrades, yet a priest? Such individuals lacked the strength of character to cast aside weak comrades. It would be a simple matter to manipulate him to do his bidding.

And when it was done, Gul'dan would have the keys to godhood in his hand.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This chapter took a while to write, not for lack of ideas but a lack of trying. It doesn't take much to realize that this is one of my less popular Warcraft Fanfics, so when I write it, it's mostly for my own benefit. I'd like to take a moment to thank Which Brew for his endless reviews of my work, along with everyone else who takes the time to read my stories.

Anyway, we're finally getting to the meat of the Dead Mines story arc. It's kind of amazing just how long this subplot has been drawn out. Probably because unlike the other missions there are more than two factors involved. You have Lothar's failed expedition into the Dead Mines, his defeat and capture by the ogres, whether or not the Tome was actually found, and a lot of other subplots. As a result, I was able to draw it out a lot longer.

It's been very good development for Aiden, Uther, and Lothar actually, and especially Garona.


	7. The Finding of the Tome

**Chapter Seven: The Finding of the Tome**

No sooner had they gone beyond sight of the entrance and it seemed suddenly as if every light in the whole world had gone out. Darkness surrounded them, and they could not see their hands before their faces. Then a low murmuring echoed around them, and Aiden could hear the men looking around as it surrounded them.

Then there was light. Light filled the air around them as the priests raised their hands, balls of brilliant illumination in their hands. Aiden sighed in relief, the murmurs had been prayers, they had just been so distorted by the unnatural nature of the mines that he had not recognized them.

'Keep us illuminated brother.' he said with a slight smile. 'We'll need you.'

'The light does not abandon those who believe.' said the priest somberly.

Thus they pressed on, and though their way was now lit the darkness around them seemed all the deeper. Shadows moved at every corner, yet whenever you looked they were gone. Aiden led his men onwards, the urging of the necklace he wore drawing him towards Lothar. Yet though they traveled for what seemed like days, or even years, they found nothing and no one.

'Where the hell are the ogres?' asked Serena 'I'm not afraid of battle, but this… waiting is much worse.'

'Steady Serena,' said Aiden 'I'm sure we'll find some soon enough.'

He took a step forward, and suddenly he was standing on a road, surrounded on both sides by fields of wheat. And along the road came riders, led by his Father. Yet it was not as he remembered him, for King Llane was younger, more filled with life. He had no beard and was clean shaven. He was talking and laughing with a companion of his. It was none other than Lord Lothar, yet he too was younger. He had a full head of hair, and his beard was shorter.

Then a maiden walked by the road, carrying basket of apples. The King looked up, awestruck by her beauty, and called the column to a halt. He dismounted and approached her, speaking with her courteously, and she replied. After some walking, she laughed and said something to him. At this, the King's face darkened.

The vision changed, and Aiden watched as King Llane spoke with his wife, a woman he had never loved. Their words were polite, cool, and without affection. Aiden saw the King depart to a balcony, and there behold a knight meeting with the maiden from before. The King's face darkened once again, and his fist clenched in hatred.

The Knight, a man with black hair and no beard stood before the King in armor within the very same office Aiden had seen him in before. The King spoke to him, challenging him to take up a quest. And in turn, the Knight kneeled and agreed, before turning to leave. As he left, King Llane smiled. It was not a pleasant smile, but the sort which one makes when some wicked deed one has planned has gone as hoped.

It was not a Kingly expression, and Aiden stepped back a pace. The women, his Mother, was brought to the King, but she resisted his advances. He forced her down and raped her. The, when he had had his fill, he sent her away and barred the door behind her. This couldn't be it.

 _'_ _You are a creature born of sin, raised in a lie of benevolence.'_

No, this wasn't true. This was a lie, a false vision conjured by the dead mines to sabotage his loyalty to his King. 'ENOUGH!' he roared, swinging his sword.

There was an impact, and it was halted in place. Serena was barring his sword with her shield. 'Sir,' she said 'this place is bewitching us! We must depart!'

Aiden came to his senses and looked to his men. They were murmuring amongst themselves, their eyes panicked and distant. Already some had turned to begin fighting with each other. 'Form up, men of Stormwind!' he cried 'Form up and rid yourself of these visions! Your King needs you!' The words felt hollow on his lips, but it broke them from their visions. They turned to him, horror in their gazes.

'We must withdraw sir!' said a soldier.

'No!' said Aiden 'Our King has ordered us to rescue our comrades, and we shall do so! We press on! Lothar is alive! Forward march!'

They marched onwards and soon came to a vast field of mangled bones lying here and there. Skeleton after skeleton lay around them, and the men looked wearily at them as they marched onwards over them. Then, all of a sudden, the skeletons arose at once and attacked!

Several men were cut down by rusty swords before they could respond. Aiden caught a strike with the flat of his sword, before turning it and beheading the creature before him. Serena blocked an axe with her shield and hewed down a skeleton as the men responded. Chaos engulfed the ranks as the combat waged. More of the foul creatures came rushing down the halls even as they finished the ones they had defeated.

'Form up!' cried Aiden 'Form up!'

A shield wall was formed and arrows fired over it into the mass of undead coming at them. The whispers of nightmarish horrors filled their ears as they fought against the oncoming tide with all their might. On and on the carnage waged, and even as they pressed through one peril, another soon came.

They wandered those nightmarish halls, led steadily towards Lothar. And as they wandered, hope slowly faded.

* * *

Uther came to and found his hands unbound. His head hurt like hell, and he was lying on a dark stone floor. Slowly, unsteadily he arose to his feet, shaking his head and looking around. He was standing in a round chamber with only one way in or out, a heavily reinforced door that was ten feet tall with a slot through it. Some ways away was Garona with a terrible bruise on her head. He crawled over to her and set one hand on her shoulder.

Channeling the light through her, he fell back, feeling lightheaded and woozy. After a moment the half-orc arose. 'That son of a-' she began 'Uther, where the hell are we?'

'In prison, I presume.' said Uther wearily. 'We should find some means of escape if we can.'

'There are no windows, and nothing in this place I could use to make tools.' said Garona 'I could probably break out of here if I had ten years, but as it is we'll probably be called up long before then.'

'What makes you so certain?' asked Uther.

'Both of us saw the vision.' said Garona 'Why, of all the soldiers of the Alliance, would we be the only ones to be picked out? It simply doesn't make sense.'

A slot opened in the door and two red eyes stared through. 'They are awake!'

The door was unbolted and a force of ogres stormed through and grabbed them before dragging them away by the arms through dark tunnels and winding ways. The drip drip drip of water could be heard here and there, and as they went Uther felt a profound sense of horror at something he could not quite describe. He and Garona were brought into a room, where a figure, cloaked in red was standing with his back to them. He was staring at an archway with a golden shield protecting it.

He turned round to face Uther, as they were thrown down and the ogres kneeled before them. 'Warlock Gul'dan,' said the ogres leader. 'we have brought them as you requested.'

'Excellently done, Tazok.' said Gul'dan 'Stand away from them, and bring in the other.'

Tazok motioned to several of his men, who made their way out as Gul'dan paced around Uther, saying nothing. Uther said nothing, in turn, analyzing the creature before him. He was very small for an orc, and something about him made Uther think he was more evil than his larger fellows as well. Perhaps it was in his calculating and cold gaze, regarding those around him as little more than tools to be used.

The door opened again and into the chamber was dragged a gray-haired old man. Yet as he fell to the floor before Uther, and the priest kneeled by him, he saw that he was smooth of skin. His age was an unnatural thing. What terrible wrong had been done to make him like this. Uther set one hand to him and channeled the light through him. Their eyes met as he sought to restore what had been done to him.

'What is your name, boy?' asked Uther.

'T-Turylyon…' said the boy.

Uther could repair the afflictions, but his strength was not sufficient to fix this. The light did not restore the old to youth. Uther arose in silent anger and turned to Gul'dan.

'What is the meaning of this, creature?' he asked. 'Why have we been brought here.'

'Beyond that arch lies the Tome of Divinity.' said Gul'dan 'And you, priest of the holy light, are going to get it for me.'

Despite himself, Uther almost laughed. 'You greatly misjudge me if you think I would ever get the Tome for the likes of you. You may kill me, but I will not seek it for your sake.'

Gul'dan smiled. 'You know something Uther, your absolutely right.'

Then he raised a hand and fired a burst of energy. It tore through Turylyon's torso and sent him sprawling back. Garona and Uther rushed to the boy's side, and Uther set one hand, trying to heal the damage.

'I fear that will be quite ineffective.' said Gul'dan 'I have put some research into casting spells which cannot be undone by the power of the light. Though not cost effective, you will find he will die long before you can heal him.'

Uther arose and would have rushed him.

'You can't save him if you're dead!' snapped Gul'dan 'The power of the Tome of Divinity is the only power which might have strength enough to overwhelm my magics. It's time to ask yourself what matters to you most, priest of the light.'

Uther looked at the boy, as Garona tore off her sleeve to try and staunch the bleeding. Then he looked to Gul'dan, and finally to the arch before him. Then slowly, steadily, he began to make his way towards the arch. In that moment keeping the Tome out of Gul'dan's hands didn't matter, nothing mattered but saving that boy's life. From a pragmatic standpoint, it was insanity, yet Uther was not a pragmatic man.

He reached the shield and set one hand against it. For a moment it resisted him, then he passed through it. In that moment, as he walked through the light, he felt every wrong he had ever committed, every misdeed and half truth he had ever done. All of them came ringing back to him in full force, tormenting him as he pressed on.

It was horrific, to see himself with all his flaws as plain as day. Yet at the same time, he also knew he had a mission he must complete. And so he continued.

Then suddenly he halted. Before him was a massive lake of dark water stretching down below, and no bridge would carry him across. At the far end, he could see a path leading into a white stone platform where the tome was standing brilliantly. Yet there was no way over.

No way over.

'Uther, you must hurry!' cried Garona's voice. 'He won't last much longer!'

The light had not led him this far only to abandon him now. Uther scanned over the darkness far below, observing the nightmarish horrors within. He felt something in his heart urging him to move forward and knew he could afford no further delays. Kicking off his sandals, he dove into the dark water and began to swim.

It seemed to drag on his heart and body, threatening to drag him far below into the waters. He felt despair take hold of his heart, and it was all he could do to press on. No matter how he swam, however, the other side never seemed any closer. His arms ached, sweat drenched his brow, and he found himself sinking beneath the waves.

Then something took hold of his hand, and he was pulled to shore. As he was dragged onto the shore, Uther looked up. Yet he saw no sign of anyone. Pulling himself up, he rushed quickly up to the platform where he saw the Tome.

He read it. And his eyes widened as his heart was opened to sheer brilliance.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this chapter is done. I feel like I've spent way too much time on this mission, but it's given me some of the best establishment for Aiden and Garona and all the rest thus far, so perhaps it has not altogether been a waste of time.

In a way Gul'dan's words: 'It's time to ask yourself what matters to you most?' Are in some ways the essential theme of the chapters. More on that later.


	8. Escape!

**Chapter Nine: Escape**

Lothar felt himself dying. His body had endured as much as he could. Around him his men were slumped against the walls, languishing in horror. It was over. Their prayers had not been answered. They would die here, alone and unaided, and nothing they could do would deter it. He looked to his men, striving to speak.

'My… comrades…' he said 'it… it has been the greatest honor of my life to serve alongside men of your caliber. I… I am sorry I led you into darkness… I'm sorry for everything…'

Suddenly there was a clang and the sound of combat. A scream from the guard echoed and the door was struck. Once, twice, thrice, the sound of a sound against it sounded, then a red-haired woman entered the room, followed by a priest. 'Sir Aiden, we've found them!'

'Well done Serena,' said Aiden's voice, as he made his way forward.

He halted as he saw them. 'What has happened here, Lothar? Can you stand?'

They had come, against all odds they had come. Lothar tried to stand, but he could not. 'It… it's too late for us, lad, you must take up our quest. You must not let Gul'dan get the tomb of divinity. It… it must not happen.'

Aiden kneeled by him. 'Lord Lothar, do not despair. We have priests with us. They will heal you… just… just hold on.' He looked back. 'Serena, establish a perimeter, and get the priests in here! Help these men!'

Lothar found himself fading. It was too late. Too late. '…Save the tomb, save… my people…'

'Lothar!' cried Aiden.

His voice barely reached him, seeming very distant and far away.

* * *

Gul'dan had been waiting, pacing restlessly back and forth as the fool breath what little life remained to him. Garona was over him, doing a very good job of looking concerned, even if there was no one to look concerned for. The young fool was dying, and yet Uther had not yet returned.

'Where is he?' asked Gul'dan aloud. 'Surely he should have finished by now?!'

For a moment more he waited. It would be unfortunate if he had to find and motivate yet another would-be hero. Then, all of a sudden, the golden shield went out. The defenses erected in the passage were lowered and Uther appeared.

As the monk walked forward, Gul'dan smiled. 'Excellent, now give me the book.'

Uther said nothing. He didn't even seem to notice Gul'dan as he walked past him without a word. Gul'dan was being ignored, as though he were an ant. There was a time when being ignored was the best Gul'dan could hope for, and the memory of those times enraged him. Raising his finger he sent a beam of dark energy coursing straight towards Uther.

There was a flash of light, and the guards shielded their eyes as Gul'dan fell back. And suddenly Gul'dan felt agony course through him as he felt years of his life, years he had taken, torn from his body. The horror and pain were tenfold what those he had attacked had felt. It was pure hell, and Gul'dan screamed.

At last, he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Turylyon was fading. He felt old and worn out. His body was failing him, and the wound in his heart was bleeding copiously. Yet as the gray mist descended upon him, he suddenly saw a light, cutting through the air. It illuminated him totally, and he suddenly felt his youth restored to him. He arose, looking at his hands which were once again young.

Yet the light did not abate. It grew larger and larger with every moment, filling the caverns of the dead mines utterly. The screams of dark creatures could be heard throughout the depths as a hand took a hold of Turylyon's shoulder.

Then he looked up to the monk who kneeled by him. Around them, the ogres were screaming and clutching at their eyes. 'Can you stand?' he asked 'Quickly boy, Garona follow me!'

He helped Turylyon up and they fled past the guards. Under the leadership of Uther, they fled past the stunned guards on a route they neither understood nor saw.

'Uther, where are you leading us?!' asked Turylyon.

'The light is my guide!' said Uther 'Now come, quickly!'

They made their way through the halls, until at last-

* * *

And then they saw a light and their youth was restored. Lothar gasped as he felt his strength return to him. His men also stood, with renewed energy as a terrible and wonderful light filled the room. It was gone almost as quickly, and they looked at themselves now once more in full health.

Laughter bubbled up from their throats as they felt once more the zest of youth. Lothar felt younger than he ever had. Suddenly he felt a cloak flow around him, as Aiden stood beside him.

'Come, my Lord,' said Aiden 'we are not safe yet.'

They left the cells, those ghastly cells, and met up with the main force of Alliance soldiers. It was practically an army which Aiden had led with him. Lothar looked at them in awe. 'How many did you bring?'

'Several hundred,' said Aiden 'I came prepared.'

'Where are the knights?' asked a captive.

'Just me.' said Aiden 'I felt it best to keep our finest warriors in reserve. What you see is our full force. Serena, bring our friends the weapons we recaptured. Then tell the men to prepare to locate our lost comrades'

'There is no need for that.' said Uther as he stepped out of the shadows, followed by Turylyon. 'We've already escaped ourselves.' He raised the Tome. 'We have the tome of divinity.'

'You found it?' asked Lothar, stepping forward.

It was a book of simple brown leather, yet something about it held all the wisdom in the world. Lothar took the tome in shaking hands and looked through it, tears falling from his eyes as he did so. 'I… I never imagined I would see it.'

'How did you escape?' asked Serena 'You were captured by ogres.'

'Gul'dan shot Turylyon with a spell I could not heal.' said Uther 'He said that the only way to heal him would be with the Tome of divinity. So I sought it out, and with its power, I restored the youth to all those in this place Gul'dan has drained life from.'

'You were the one who created that light.' said Lothar in awe. 'We stand twice indebted to you then, Uther Lightbringer.'

'Three cheers for Uther Lightbringer!' cried a man.

'Hip hip hurrah! Hip hip hurrah! Hip hip hurrah!'

The men slapped Uther on the back and congratulated him on his accomplishment. Uther seemed more surprised and confused by the praise then appreciative. He didn't seem to see anything remarkable in what he had done.

Finally, everyone calmed down. 'We have the tome, we have Lothar,' said Serena 'let's get the hell out of here!'

Then Aiden looked around. '…Where is Garona?'

* * *

Garona Halforcen had been left behind. She had, of course, heard Uther's cry, but she had been in agony from the light when it happened, and so was unable to follow. By the time she followed he was long gone, and she had to get directions from several of the ogres. She sped down the passages, noticing that the darkness of the dead mines was fading away, leaving it only as a series of passages.

As she drew nearer she heard cheering and began to make out voices. 'I thought she was with us? Turylyon, did you see her?' That was Uther.

'I… I'm sorry I didn't notice.' said the boy from before.

'Damn it, we've got to go back for her.'

'Garona accompanied you?' asked Lothar. 'I did not think her the type for such quests.'

'I arranged her presence.' said Aiden, voice guarded.

Garona halted just out of sight. She already knew how this would go. They were going to leave without her. She wasn't exactly a welcome addition to any faction on Azeroth.

'Sir, should we go back for her?' asked a soldier.

'…We ought to.' said Lothar 'I don't like the idea of anyone suffering at Gul'dan's hands.'

'We're all with you sir.' said Serena 'But consider this. We have the Tome of Divinity. We have rescued Lord Lothar and his companions and beaten Gul'dan. We don't need to beat him again. The longer we stay here the more likely we'll get captured, and we've already lost good men in this mission.

We should leave.'

'And condemn Garona to a fate worse than death?' asked Turylyon, reminding Garona of Varian. 'You have not seen the horrors he inflicts on those he captures, no one deserves that, not even a halforc.'

'She's probably a traitor anyway!' said Serena 'Aiden, you said that you suspected there was a spy in Stormwind didn't you?! Well, who the hell do you think would be most likely to betray us to a race which wants our entire species dead?!

I've lost a lot of good men in this place, and I don't want to lose anymore rescuing King Llane's traitorous whore!'

So, they already suspected Garona. This was bad. Aiden hated her. She'd best make her way back to Stormwind on her own, and not join up with them at all. Otherwise, they might take matters into their own hands. Maybe she could play for pity from Llane, and use it to discredit Aiden. No, probably not.

She was just about to turn round when Aiden spoke:

'Captain Serena you have never said a word which became you less.' said Aiden firmly. 'Garona is no great friend of mine, but she remains the trusted friend and confident of our King. It is, therefore our clear purpose, and duty to rescue her if we can or avenge her if we must. That is why we will journey through the Dead Mines until we find her.

Even if we must slay every ogre within this place, we will continue until everyone who can be rescued has been.

Unless Lord Lothar intends to order me otherwise, of course.'

'No,' said Lothar 'you are right Aiden. We cannot abandon her to torment and death, whatever our doubts.'

Garona didn't know how to react to this. It didn't make sense. They hated her, most of them anyway, she had actually gone out of her way to antagonize Aiden. Yet he was willing to risk his men's lives just to save her. She walked around the corner.

'You needn't concern yourself.' she said 'I was only a ways behind you.'

'Garona, thank the light!' said Uther, moving forward to clasp her hand. 'I should have checked to see that you were following, I'm sorry!'

'It's no concern,' said Garona 'I've been in worse spots. Now shall we get out of here, before we face the ogres? Or are we looking for a fight.'

'We're leaving.' said Aiden 'All men form up around Lothar, and the tome of divinity. We're departing now.'

* * *

The escape was far easier than the entering had been. Nothing appeared to oppose them, and the nightmares of the place had faded away. Thus they made their way out of the dead mines and into the welcome air of daylight. Lothar emerged blinking into the sunlight, and for a moment merely stood there admiring it.

They made their way down the slopes, not stopping for anything. When at last night fell, they spoke and told tales of their deeds in the Dead Mines. And all praised the valor of Uther and the fortitude of Lothar and his men. The term Lightbringer appeared again and again in what was said, and Uther looked increasingly troubled.

'Whats wrong?' asked Garona.

'It's this 'Lightbringer' term,' said Uther 'it seems to imply that I was the source of the light. But I wasn't, I was just the conduit for its power. Lightbringer is deceptive.'

'You think too much about things.' said Garona 'The way I see it you're a hero to them, so you might as well enjoy it. People hold their opinions of you, and you can either ignore them or embrace them.' She paused. 'What did you read in the Tome of iDvinity anyway?'

'Myself,' said Uther 'it showed me myself and my place in the universe. I think, actually, it's kind of vague now. I can barely remember it. I saw many things, and even now they are slipping away from me like… like dreams which seem so intense when experienced but which fall away from you as soon as they are over.

I saw a knight.'

'That is somewhat vague.' noted Garona.

'He was clad in black armor.' said Uther 'I was old, much older than now, and I am wearing shining armor and wielding a hammer. Before me, the knight is approaching. His hair is as white as snow, his face is pale as death and gaunt, and he holds a terrible runeblade. He is riding atop a skeletal steed, and the dead swarm around him like locusts.'

'So what happens?' asked Garona.

'I don't know.' said Uther 'The vision ended as he rode before me.' He paused. 'I fear him Garona, and I do not know why. I have faced orcs before, yet he is a threat of a different kind. Something greater, and far more terrible than what is happening here.'

'Well,' said Garona 'it might be nothing. I mean, you're a monk. Things would have to change an awful lot for you to be wearing full armor again. Maybe you were seeing something that might have been.' She looked up, to where Aiden was listening some feet away. 'Hasn't anyone ever told you it is impolite to eavesdrop?'

Aiden stood without a word and made his way over to Turylyon. 'Turylyon, I need you to take my horse and ride on ahead to Stormwind. Tell them what has happened, and inform them that we are returning as we speak.'

'Yes sir,' said Turylyon 'anything else?'

'Yes,' said Aiden 'there is one thing.'

Garona did not hear what he said next.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have the next chapter, as usual. Took me awhile to get this one up, all things considered. I'd just like to apologize for taking this long to update Rage of the Eternal. I've found myself lacking in enthusiasm for that project, so I'm working on this one instead. As for the vision of the future, I don't really know why I wrote it in, it just kind of seemed to happen naturally that's all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

I was kind of looking forward to this chapter, actually. Aiden's decision to go back and look for Garona is really representative of his character as he is now, totally loyal to the King, regardless of his personal feelings. He doesn't like Garona at all, but that doesn't mean he won't save her.


	9. A Lull in the Fighting

**Chapter Nine: A Lull in the Fighting**

Ogrim entered the hall and found Blackhand. The Warchief was dressed in a heavy fur cloak and was sitting before a crackling fire, watching his two sons, Rend and Maim, run to and fro with wooden weapons, hacking at each other. A smile was on the Warchief's face, and he looked up to see him. As he did his eyes brightened. 'Ah, Orgrim, come in, please. Rend, Maim, I'll need you to take your play fight elsewhere.'

'Yes Father,' said Rend 'come on Maim, let's go.'

'But I like it in here.' said Maim 'It's warmer.'

'Dad has important things to do.' said Rend 'We've got to leave.'

Ogrim watched the children depart with an innocence he had not seen in many years. It disturbed him somewhat. The sight of real children had become a rarity in itself. Most were aged artificially to fighting age, or at least past the early stages of their development so they could help with the war efforts. The Horde had little use for those that could not pull their weight.

'You coddle them absurdly.' said Ogrim suddenly.

'They're young,' said Blackhand 'and I do not intend to take that from them. I want them to grow up at their own pace, not be forced into an adults body early. Some things can only be learned with time.'

'You're too romantic about all this.' said Orgrim 'When we were that age we spent the whole time wanting to be the age we are now. And they are too.'

'They don't know much.' said Blackhand wistfully. 'We didn't know much. I tolerate Gul'dan's use of aging magic because we need the manpower. But one day, when our people have secured their hold on these lands, we will cease the use of it. I have already discussed it with Gul'dan. Growing up too soon is… harmful in many ways.'

'When was the last time you were in battle Blackhand?' asked Orgrim 'I worry that you are getting soft spending all your time running things back here.'

'I have been planning our war.' said Blackhand 'Someone must do it.'

'And what is your plan?' asked Orgrim.

Blackhand smiled and looked up. 'We have received good news from the Drenai front. Grom Hellscream is making excellent progress against the weak races. He says that within a month he should be able to wipe out the rest of them, or at least deal them such a blow that they will not be a threat anymore.'

'Good,' said Ogrim 'Grom always was a good fighter.'

'Yes,' said Blackhand 'which is why, once the situation has stabilized there, I am bringing him to Azeroth.'

Orgrim raised an eyebrow. 'That would leave our homeworld without a proper commander.'

'Our homeworld is dust and ashes.' said Blackhand 'The real fight is here. Once Grom comes through to this side of the portal, he and his clans will unite with ours. As one we will launch a full-scale assault upon the frontier, and drive in the human's defenses by sheer weight of numbers and the fury of our blood. Just like old times.'

'Is that it?' asked Orgrim.

'Once we have taken the outlying defenses,' said Blackhand 'Garona will kill King Llane. The ensuing chaos should prove more than sufficient for us to take most of the Kingdom, with the momentum we gained.'

It was a good plan. Simple, without too many moving parts. 'What if the humans hold?' said Ogrim 'If they move their whole force to Grand Hamlet, they might stop us in our tracks.'

'They won't.' said Blackhand 'Because they will not find out about it. I am mobilizing my forces for war, I have been for months. Quietly, very quietly, you see. If we move fast enough, we should take them off guard. We'll let them think we're beaten, then attack while their backs are turned.' He paused. 'Orgrim, you must realize that there is always a possibility of defeat in every battle. The humans might hold. This is a chance we must take.'

'Then why are you telling me this?' asked Orgrim.

'Because I know you, Ogrim.' said Blackhand in amusement. 'You always try to take the offensive. It's in your nature to destroy the enemy. However, right now I need you to just defend. No raids, no reprisals. It's essential to our strategy that the humans think we are whipped.'

'I don't like this.' said Ogrim. 'If we don't avenge our losses-'

'I'm not asking you to like it.' Blackhand cut him off. 'I'm asking you to do it.'

'…As you say, Warchief.' said Orgrim.

'Right,' said Blackhand 'I don't want anyone to know about this. Tell no one you don't have to, if the humans take prisoners it might give away the whole plan.' He stood up. 'Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving.'

* * *

The city of Stonewind resounded with music, for the heroes had come home. Rose petals were tossed by fair maidens down from building to land upon the soldiers marching into the capital. There was Aiden Wrynn at the head of the column, looking dashing and daring as ever. Uther rode beside him, bearing the tome of divinity held aloft that the people could see it. On his other side was Anduin Lothar, looking ragged and tired, but strong as ever. Just behind them was the banner of Stormwind, held by Captain Serena, and with that the men who had braved the dead mines and lived. Countless festivities were held that night, too many to count. Eventually, the champions of Stormwind reached the keep itself. The drawbridge was thrown down and they entered to meet many nobles and other persons of great import.

They were met in the courtyard by King Llane, who went to greet them. It was noted with some displeasure by some at court that he first embraced Garona, before looking at her. 'I'm so glad you are safe.'

'Well it got a bit close here and there, but I'll live.' said Garona.

Llane smiled and moved to the next in line. 'Lothar, when we heard you had disappeared we feared the worst. Stormwind would have been diminished beyond repair were you to be lost, my friend.' He moved and clasped Lothar on the shoulders. 'The Tome?'

'We found it.' said Lothar 'Light be blessed our efforts were not in vain. Bring it forward Uther Lightbringer.'

Uther stepped forward and hesitated. 'Forgive me, King Llane. However, I feel that I must first give this up to Archbishop Faol.'

'Yes,' said Llane 'it is a matter of faith, so you are correct.' He moved on to Aiden and embraced him. Aiden looked stunned for a moment before he returned it. Then Llane broke the hug. 'I'm very proud of you, my son. You've brought great honor to Stormwind on this day.

All of you are to be commended. There will be a great feast tonight, and entertainers and magicians of all sorts will be there.'

'Forgive me, my King.' said Aiden 'But did you receive the scroll from Medivh.'

'Oh that,' said Llane 'yes, we're looking over it now. My magicians tell me it may be of great use if we can find a sorcerer powerful enough to wield it. Still, we should not dwell on matters of war. You must all be exhausted, you'll have time to rest. Then you can relate to us all the stories of your adventures, that we can put them all down in the records.'

'I have written a report.' said Aiden.

'It will be read of course.' said Llane 'But there are few things better than a good story.'

Llane proved quite correct. The story of the Dead Mines was told a thousand times by hundreds of different people. Each one related their experiences, the inner demons they faced in the depths of the mines, the attack by the ogres. Scribes worked busily as they explained things. Garona's account alone was unique, describing in depth the situation.

Lothar and his Knights, however, did not talk much. It was obvious the memory of what had happened to them was heavy on their minds, and so it had to be pieced together from the descriptions made by others. Uther was repeatedly praised by all once the full extent of what he had done was explained, and the title Lightbringer would stay with him to the end of his days and beyond.

Indeed, from that day forward his reputation became almost inescapable.

When at last Uther retired to the monastery, it was a welcome relief to be alone. The constant praise, the endless slaps on the back. The name Lightbringer, it wore on his nerves. It was just like what had happened in Lordaeron. He found Archbishop Faol in his study praying, and quickly set the book down upon the desk.

Faol looked up. Then he looked at the book. 'Is that…'

'Yes,' said Uther 'I felt you should lay hands upon it first.'

'I am unworthy.' said Faol, voice breathless as he took it up. 'Yet… perhaps no one is truly worthy in the end.' He opened the book and looked deep into it. His expression became grave and sad, then suddenly he smiled and shut it. 'I will study it, that we might learn its secrets for the betterment of all that is good.' He paused. 'You seem troubled, Uther. What ails you, my son?'

'It's all the praise.' said Uther 'And the name, Lightbringer. They keep calling me it. I… when I choose to become a monk it was because I felt as though I did not deserve the praise I had been given. I wanted to escape from my reputation, yet I could not. The war drew me, and now I am once more thrust into the limelight.

I am afraid, Father. I am afraid of dying on a battlefield strewn with the corpses of men I led to their deaths. I… I saw something when I took up the tome.'

'What did you see?' asked Faol.

'I…' Uther paused 'I was in Lordaeron, and I was clad in armor and wielding a hammer along with the light. There was a dark knight approaching me, and the dead served him. I knew he would kill me, I knew it. Yet… yet I also felt as though I had somehow created him.

I think that I will unleash something truly terrible upon this world, Father. And I feel that this title… Lightbringer, will drive me to it.'

'My son,' said Faol 'you think too much of the future. It is a flaw that some men have, too afraid of may be to move forward. Others dwell too much in the past, unwilling to move beyond their hatred of old enemies or their regrets for past misdeeds. It consumes them.

The truth is that we have only now. Who we are this moment, and what we make ourselves the next. The name of Lightbringer was not given to you by mere chance Uther. I believe that you have the potential to be one of the great heroes of our faith. You have given hope to those who have none. You retrieved a holy artifact and denied it to those who would profane it.

There is nothing to be ashamed of in your actions.' He paused. 'Yet I take your point. Pride is a flaw which may creep up on even the most brilliant of men.

I should pray. Pray for guidance from the light, and you shall receive it.'

'As you say, your grace.' said Uther.

* * *

In a side passage of the castle, where the sound of merriment was not quite so strong, Aiden Llane and his Father sat by a window overlooking the city where feasting and celebrations were still going on well after the setting of the sun. A thousand tiny lights dotted the magnificent white buildings of Stonewind City, and Aiden reflected that he truly loved this place.

'You wished to speak to me alone, Aiden.' said Llane, concerned. His son had been oddly silent throughout the celebrations. 'Is something wrong?'

'I…' Aiden paused. 'I saw things in the Dead Mines father. A vision of something which happened a long time ago. It showed me… what happened to my mother's husband. And something else, I do not wish to speak of it.'

'Ah,' said Llane 'I see. I should have known that sooner or later I would have to explain things. One's misdeeds have a way of returning to haunt one, no matter how one tries to cover it up. I… I am ashamed of what I did, Aiden. There is not a day that goes by where I do not regret my conduct. Yet…

You must understand, I do not love my wife. Nor does she love me. Our marriage was entirely political in nature. I was betrothed to her when I was born. I became very bitter about it, and in my bitterness, I acted in a manner which was unforgivable. I… I forced myself upon your mother, even as she was in mourning. It was monstrous of me, yet no one called it wrong.

Do you know that I had intended to just put the whole thing from my mind? I… I would have ruined that beautiful women's life and walked away. And no one would have called it wrong.

Except, Lothar. Lothar spoke to me as I deserved, he said what needed to be said. And I was ashamed. I've tried to make it right but-'

'It doesn't matter.' said Aiden suddenly. 'Had you not acted the way you did, I might never have been born. Whatever my personal beliefs, you are my King and I am sworn to obey you. I apologize, milord. I should not have brought this up.'

'Aiden,' said Llane 'you are more to me than just a general. It… has always been my wish to be more to you than a King, whatever my actions.'

'You are.' Aiden assured him. 'However I… I need time to be alone. If you will excuse me.'

'Yes, of course.' said Llane 'I will return to the feast and tell them you were busy with important matters which came up. It is likely for the best if they remember the war is far from over. Return whenever you are ready.'

'Thank you.' Aiden departed.

What neither realized was that Varian was watching.

* * *

Aiden made his way onto the wall. A chill wind blew through his hair and cloak, sending them flowing around him as he walked the streets at night. Within a household, he could hear a soldier relating the tale of his adventures in the Dead Mines. Brushing away the chill Aiden made his way up to the walls of the city and made his way up the steps to look across the countryside. It looked so peaceful at night. One would never guess that a war was being waged just beyond sight. As he walked along the wall he approached a guard, who was shivering.

'I can take your watch if you wish.' said Aiden.

'Much appreciated sir.' said the guard. 'It's biting out here.'

As the guard departed, Aiden kneeled by the parapet watching the stars gleam far above. The second moon of Azeroth was particularly high tonight. As he watched, suddenly a mud-stained arm clutched the wall. Aiden stepped back and drew his sword as a slim figure covered in so much mud that nothing of their features could be seen in the dark.

'Stay your blade, Aiden.' said a female voice. 'It's me.'

Aiden stared at her and suddenly recognized her through the mud. 'Sylvanas, what the hell happened?'

'I got pursued by a group of orcish raiders.' she muttered as she clambered onto the wall. 'Ran out of arrows shooting them, and had to make a run for it. I ended up lying in a ditch for three days hiding from the bastards.'

'So…' Aiden stammered. 'did you have any luck?'

'It depends on what you mean by luck.' said Sylvanas 'However I'm not discussing anything until I get a bath and some clothes. Tell the King he needs to hear what I have to say, that it is vitally important.'

'Is it that important?' asked Aiden.

'More important than your either of our lives.' snapped Sylvanas 'Now get out of my way. I need a bath.'

Aiden laughed despite himself. 'Never a dull moment.'

It would be for the best if he went back to war soon anyway. The orcs would not exterminate themselves, after all.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, it's been a while, huh? This chapter was something I got stuck on for quite a while, in particular, the celebration scene. I think the part I am most proud of is the scene with Blackhand and his two sons. It adds some character to a villain who has received almost no development. And yes, I know its a bit different from canon but I do have a plan, and the lore is so fluid it hardly matters anyway.

Next time we begin the Elywynn Forest arc. And hopefully, it won't take six chapters.


	10. Planning Stages

**Chapter Ten: Planning Stages**

The war room of King Llane was a large round chamber with a round table at the center. On it was a large map of Stormwind and the surrounding lands. The top officers of King Llane crowded around it. Among them were Lothar, Garithos, Aiden, Bolvar, the Archbishop Faol and many others. Llane looked across the table at Sylvanas, who was now clothed in flowing white garments.

'Well, what was so urgent that you had to speak to us all on such short notice, Sylvanas?'

'The orcs are amassing a new army.' said Sylvanas.

'That's it?' asked Garithos incredulously. 'You dragged us out here for that? They amass a new army every year-'

'This isn't like the last one.' snapped Sylvanas 'It's larger, much larger and its growing. I journeyed deep into the lands of the orcs, farther than anyone has before me. What I tell you now nearly killed me to learn. The orcs do not come from Azeroth as some believe. They come from another world.'

'If this is the case,' said Llane 'then Medivh's theory was correct. And our worst fears have come true.'

Beyond the Black Morass lies a portal which leads to another world entirely. It looked like unholy magic to me, and its magic blights the land surrounding it. I listened in on a few conversations, and…'

'What?' said Llane.

'It seems that the orcs have been fighting more than one war. A general called Hellscream has apparently ended another conflict which was plaguing them. He is going to bring his forces through the portal and assist. And the orcs already have a larger army amassed than any on record.'

'How large?' asked Llane.

'…Fifteen thousand at least,' said Sylvanas 'I didn't have a lot of time to count.'

'Fifteen thousand?!' said Bolvar 'That's impossible, how…' Llane raised a hand for silence.

'What do your recommend in these circumstances, Lothar.'

Lothar looked at the map gravely. 'Fifteen thousand is a force we would be hard pressed to defeat, even if we bolstered our defenses. If they are bringing in more, we might well fail. I suggest we send Uther to King Terenas and request his assistance.'

'You would allow a foreign monarch to bring his armies onto our soil?' asked Aiden. 'Have you lost your mind, Lothar?'

'Why Uther?' asked Llane.

'Uther Lightbringer is not technically a member of the Stormwind Royal Court. Officially we may say that he merely brought word of the situation to King Terenas.' said Lothar 'Thus we are spared the humiliation. We can call for adventurers and reinforcements to help defend the tome of divinity.'

'My King you cannot possibly be considering this!' said Aiden. 'Stormwind stands or falls alone! If we allow foreigners in, they will look at our defenses. Find our weaknesses. Defeat the orcs with them, and we will face a new war the very next day.' Murmurs of agreement came from the officers. 'No offense, Sylvanas.' he added suddenly.

'None taken,' said Sylvanas 'we elves are not fond of outsiders.'

Lothar shook his head. 'This war has taken a heavy toll on Stormwind, and the orcs badly outnumber us. If we are to defeat them, we must have allies.'

'…Aiden, you have thus far said that we must not allow a foreign nation to assist us.' said Llane 'Do you have an alternative plan?'

'Provoke the orcs to battle.' said Aiden 'Force them to commit their forces before they are fully ready. They can't use all fifteen thousand, some will have to remain behind to guard supply lines and such. If we destroy their current army, then the reinforcements that arrive will be forced to take defensive positions or assault us in a weakened form.'

'Both plans seem sound to me.' said Llane 'And both may be done at once.

Elywynn Forest is a strategic key to securing the borderlands. I have received reports that a number of orcish villages have begun setting up towns in that area. Aiden, you have my permission to do this. I will send Bolvar with you as well. Lord Garithos, you will harden our defenses and repulse any attacks which might slip by.'

'As you wish.' said Bolvar.

'Lothar, I want you to undertake a mission to King Terenas, accompanied by Uther.' continued Llane 'Speak to him on my behalf, make a few implications, but do not ask for anything. Send me a report on whether you think he can be trusted. Based on your findings, we will decide whether or not to allow outside assistance.

Sylvanas, do you believe that you can rally any support from Quel'thalas.'

'Never in a million years.' said Sylvanas casually.

'…That was blunt.' said Aiden.

'Don't misunderstand me, I'm considered eccentric for coming here.' said Sylvanas 'Stormwind could be burned to the ground, and I doubt anyone in Quel'thalas would shed a tear, so long as whatever did the deed was no threat to them. Some might even rejoice, your magics are considered a rival to our own, and we don't like rivals.'

'You have a very unflattering view of your own people.' mused Llane.

'One does one's best.' said Sylvanas.

'Who will be replacing Uther?' asked Aiden suddenly 'He's been invaluable to me thus far, and we'll badly lament his loss.'

'That is Archbishop Faol's decision, I think.' said Llane 'Who do believe will be suitable?'

'There is a new initiate to the order who has been trained in the ways of war.' said Faol 'I believe he may make an excellent leader for the army monks.'

'Who?' asked Aiden.

* * *

The boy stood before them, dressed in brown monk's robes with a staff in hand. Aiden stared at him, speechless. 'Turylyon?!'

'Hello Aiden, I uh… I'm still getting used to these robes.' said Turylyon.

'What are you…' Aiden paused 'you decided to become a monk?'

'Well yes, I mean… after what I saw Uther do, I felt I had to.' said Turylyon 'I never felt very at home in armor and on a horse, and I know your disappointed but-'

'Just forget it.' said Aiden 'Uther, has he been instructed?'

'Oh, he's taken to wielding the light very well. I've never seen someone master healing magic so quickly.' said Uther 'He still has a ways to go, but then we all do.'

Things were looking up.

* * *

In a side passage, Llane took Garona aside with a very serious expression. 'Garona, did you know about this plan? Answer me honestly.'

'No,' said Garona.

Llane looked at her hard, examining her face for a moment and Garona became afraid he suspected her. Finally, he sighed and looked down. 'I don't want you to go back to the orcish lines.'

'What? Why not?' asked Garona.

'Because you didn't know about this. It's obvious they have begun keeping you in the dark. Which means they don't trust you anymore.' said Llane 'They might kill you if you go back, and… you're important to me. I don't want to lose you.'

'Right, alright. I won't leave this time.' said Garona.

'Good,' said Llane 'thank you.'

Garona parted ways with Llane and found a point overlooking the city. As the days passed, she more and more began to have doubts about her mission. It just didn't sit right with her.

* * *

Blackhand awaited the arrival of Gul'dan as the small orc dismounted from his wolf and handed the reigns to a servant before walking past. Blackhand went to meet him. 'Welcome Warlock Gul'dan, the Horde is-'

'Yeah, fine, great, whatever, the operation was a damn nightmare Warchief!' snapped Gul'dan 'Those idiotic ogres let Uther just walk off with the Tome of Divinity after he stole back a ton of life force I'd drained. It was like listening to the screams of a thousand Drenai while they were crucified. Or sitting through one of Velen's prayer services while on a diplomatic mission, the former of which I suppose Hellscream has some experience with by now.'

'Yes…' said Blackhand, not at all sure how to respond. At the same time, several servants brought forth a number of bags from the wagon train. '…Are those your things?'

'Yes,' said Gul'dan 'or so I assume from the fact that my servants are carrying them.' He grabbed each one and looked inside in turn before looking up. 'Unfortunately, a closer inspection reveals that these are the wrong bags entirely. My material components are gone. Doubtless, Cho'gall has stolen them by now.'

'You might be able to ask some of the Shadow Council for help?' said Blackhand.

'Yes, and they will take it as a sign of weakness!' snapped Gul'dan 'Which means I'll have to fend off assassination attempts all over again! And you just know that some damn warlock will get it into his head that he can defeat me in a straight up duel! This always happens!

Take my advice, stay out of politics. Its… not worth it. Just trust me.'

'No.' said Blackhand. He refused to do that.

'Fair enough.' mused Gul'dan before walking off in disgust.

* * *

Later that day Gul'dan sat down in a chair by a window and admired the sunset. Then he felt the breeze. The very prominent breeze. Looking up he noted a glowing white rune which was the source of the freezing wind.'This is an excellent chair actually, with an excellent view of the dying landscape.' he said to a lesser warlock. 'Unfortunately, it's bolted to the floor and sitting directly under a constant source of freezing air. What do you have to say for yourselves?'

'Well we thought that in the blazing heat of the day you might enjoy some cold air.' said the warlock.

'Ah, and in a typical example of Shadow Council incompetence you forgot that it is freezing at night.' surmised Gul'dan 'Turn it off.'

'Uh… it wasn't designed to be turned off.' said the warlock.

'Then improvise you imbecile!' roared Gul'dan at his wit's end. The warlock stepped forward and move his staff up, trying to disenchant the spell creating the air. 'Honestly, can't you people do anything without my guidance…'

The air intensified, throwing Gul'dan's hood from his head. Without another word, Gul'dan raised a hand and blasted a hole through the warlocks chest. He then pointed upwards and blasted the rune to pieces. 'I'm surrounded by idiots.'

Suddenly there was a surging of power behind him, and Gul'dan turned around to see a dark-haired human with handsome features, and a lean body appearing in blue smoke. He was dressed in fine black clothes and had an easy gait about him. 'Greetings to you, Gul'dan. I am-'

Gul'dan decided he had an instant fix for the situation. 'Die.'

Then raising a hand he fired a massive surge of unholy green energy that consumed the man in the light. There was a flaring of power, and the walls shuddered as a massive explosion rang through the room. Eventually, it cleared and the man was standing where he was, one hand upraised and a smile on his face.

'There is no need for that.' he said in a pleasant tone. 'I am Daval Prestor, and I have a gift for you.'

'Really?' said Gul'dan doubtfully. 'I assume that is an alias, seeing as you are in fact a dragon, a very powerful dragon at that, probably extremely ancient.'

'You are perceptive for an orc.' mused the man. 'In truth, I am _the_ black dragon. I am Deathwing, and Deathwing means me.'

A lesser being would have perceived the power inherent to the creature before him, and been awed. Gul'dan however, had seen such powers before and was somewhat unimpressed. 'Six out of ten. What do you want?'

Deathwing narrowed his eyes, his smile fading. Obviously, he was annoyed at his reception. 'As I said, to give you a gift.' His smile returned as he brought out a shimmering golden stone. 'This is the demon soul. It is a powerful artifact-'

Gul'dan took it from his hand before he could finish and looked over it. 'Hmm, capable of massive destruction, and also bending godlike beings to its will. It seems to have been specifically engineered to enslave dragon aspects into submission, thereby gaining control of an entire flight.' He looked at Deathwing with a raised eyebrow. 'I assume it doesn't work on you.'

'Don't insult my intelligence, mortal.' said Deathwing, voice holding a note of contempt.

'Yes, that would be a monumental level of stupidity.' mused Gul'dan. 'The first rule of being a warlock is that you never call up anything you can't put down.'

'A revelation which many sentients are sadly forced to learn the hard way.' mused Deathwing.

'Why are you giving me this?' asked Gul'dan in a conversational tone. 'What do you gain from it?'

'Suffice to say that I am no friend of the other dragon aspects and that my agenda would… benefit from their enslavement.' said Deathwing 'Do with it as you will. Farewell, I doubt we'll meet again.' Then he was gone in a blue mist.

Gul'dan looked at the keys to ultimate cosmic power which had been handed to him with no conditions. '…This is an obvious trap and I am not going to fall for it.' he decided aloud.

* * *

The next morning Garona awoke to find that her pendant was vibrating. Obviously, Gul'dan wanted to speak with her. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she pulled it up and opened the channel. One explanation later, she sighed. 'So let me see if I've got this straight. This dragon aspect… what was his name?'

 _'_ _Deathwing.'_ Gul'dan supplied.

'Deathwing showed up right the hell out of nowhere and gave you something which can enslave any dragon aspect except him.' said Garona 'Do I have that quite clear?'

 _'_ _Yes.'_

'…What do you need my advice for again?' asked Garona 'Use it.'

 _'_ _I can't use it!'_ said Gul'dan in frustration. _'Nobody would be stupid enough to just give away this kind of power without a reason! Even if I can't target him directly, I could still use it to enslave the other aspects and sic them on him! It's probably designed to kill the one who uses it, and then default the ownership over the enslaved dragonflight to Deathwing.'_ He paused. _'That's what I would do anyway.'_

'Okay, so get someone else to use it for you.' said Garona. 'Be creative.'

 _'_ _But if I give it to any of the Shadow Council they might use it to kill me.'_ snapped Gul'dan _'This thing is so powerful that even a terrible warlock might get enough of an edge to kill me with it. A mildly competent one might be unstoppable.'_

'Okay, okay, so you need to find someone to use it for you who you know won't betray you.' said Garona.

 _'_ _And where pray tell am I going to find that?'_ asked Gul'dan. _'This is the Shadow Council Garona, I found three separate poisons in my cup, in my stew, and on my spoon this morning alone.'_

Three at breakfast? That was three times the normal weekly ratio. '…I'm guessing their sensing weakness.' she surmised.

 _'_ _More or less,'_ said Gul'dan in a long-suffering tone. _'If I could just find someone like one of Lothar or his men I might manage it, but people like that simply don't become warlocks.'_

An idea occurred. 'Then find one.'

 _'_ _Hmm?'_

'Find someone who is interested in the good of the Horde, make them have a debt of honor to you, have them trained as a warlock, and then give them the Demon Soul once their capable of controlling it.' said Garona 'Better yet, train them specifically to wield the Demon Soul and nothing else. That way they will be reliant upon outside forces, and so more susceptible to control.'

Silence for a moment. _'…Thank you Garona, I'll have to give the matter some thought. Oh, and when you get back, I'll probably need a couple of people killed.'_

'Yeah, well I'm not going to be back for awhile.' said Garona 'I kind of had to convince Llane that you don't trust me anymore to keep from blowing my cover. Which means he wants me back in Stormwind.'

 _'_ _Garona that's brilliant!'_ said Gul'dan positively gleeful.

Well, that was unexpected. 'How so?'

 _'_ _Don't you see? You now have a place at the high command, and you don't have to give them one shred of information. They no longer expect you to act as a double agent.'_

'Oh, um… I didn't think of it that way.' said Garona.

 _'_ _I'll get back to you. In the mean time try to keep gathering information.'_

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So you know what was never explained, ever, in the entire Warcraft mythos?

How the hell did the horde get the Demon Soul?!

Seriously, it's a pretty big event and they just kind of skimmed over it, despite it being central to the Horde war effort. So this is my answer to that question. Deathwing showed up and handed it to Gul'dan without so much as a price. After all, he was the last known person to be in possession of the Demon Soul before Nekros Skullcrusher, and we never hear about him losing it. As for Deathwings plan… well…

For all his high-functioning sociopathy, Deathwing really doesn't have much of a plan. He just kind of does stuff for fun. Frankly, the most flattering interpretation of him I can come up with is that he's just making stuff up as he goes.

Also, Gul'dan is totally unimpressed by Deathwing. This in itself was fun to write, because the defining thing for Daval Prestor is that everyone is super impressed and likes him a ton. Meanwhile, Gul'dan not only sees through his facade, but sees exactly who and what he is, and just doesn't care. Deathwing probably wanted him dead just for that.

 **EDIT:**

Made a few spelling errors, fixed now. Also slightly changed one of Gul'dan's lines to something which I felt fit better.


	11. Politics

**Chapter Fourteen: Politics**

Anduin Lothar made his way through the streets of Lordaeron City on horseback and tried to ignore the fact that it was far larger than Stonewind. Sometimes he was so set on defending Stormwind that he forgot that other nations were growing to rival it. He glanced to Uther, who looked somewhat distant as people on either side occasionally came out and cheered.

As they had traveled through the countryside they had seen militia drilling with spears and swords. Knights were riding too and fro

'Is something wrong?' asked Anduin.

'The last time I was here I was a knight.' said Uther 'My life was one of death and carnage. I had won a great victory. Now I return, and I can't help but feel as if nothing has changed.'

'Our cause is just, Uther.' said Lothar 'Some men are fated to live in interesting times.'

'I suppose.' said Uther. 'I wonder how young Arthas is doing?'

'Arthas?' asked Lothar 'You mean the Prince?'

'Yes,' said Uther 'King Terenas introduced me to him once. He left something of an impression.'

'What do you think of him?' asked Lothar.

'I think one day he may make a great King.' said Uther.

They spoke no more as they approached the keep. The doors were opened and they entered the palace of Lordaeron. They were met by a soldier clad in armor who saluted. 'I am Captain Halter of Lordaeron, I have been sent to escort you gentlemen to King Terenas.'

'Uther!' came a cry.

A young boy, with blonde hair, rushed forward from the side. Uther smiled and dismounted, walking to meet him. 'Ah, I was wondering if you would come to meet us lad.'

'I heard you found the Tome of Divinity!' said the boy. 'What did it look like?'

'Surprisingly simple,' said Uther 'there wasn't all that much to it actually. Tell me, has your father been well?'

'He's been fine.' said the boy 'But he's so busy preparing for a war that he hasn't found anyone to teach me sword fighting yet. He says that Gilneas is mobilizing, so we have to.'

'Well there are more important tasks for a Prince I suppose.' said Uther.

'Easy for you to say.' muttered Arthas 'Next time I'll go into the heart of darkness, and you can stick around in Lordaeron.'

'With the greatest possible respect, Prince Arthas.' said Halter 'I was going to escort these gentlemen to your Father.'

'Oh, right,' said Arthas 'I'll let you get to that. Sorry for interrupting, I'll see how Falric is doing.' And he ran off.

'…That was the Prince?' asked Lothar 'He is not as I imagined him. Who is this Falric?'

'A soldier who was recently assigned to Lordaeron City.' said Halter 'Arthas has a friendship with him.'

'You didn't use his rank.' noted Lothar.

'I uh…' Halter paused 'He likes us to address him by name.'

'Prince Arthas sees men as men.' said Uther 'Not as rank. A quality he shares with his Father. Come, let's see how King Terenas is doing.'

They made their way through the halls, Lothar reflected that Prince Arthas was very different from how Llane had been at that age. When the two of them had boys, Lothar was the one who kept everyone grounded, while Medivh dragged them off on one absurd adventure after another. Llane, meanwhile, had been the one who kept them together and on task.

Those days were long over, of course. Medivh was locked up in his tower, Llane was running a war, and Lothar was being sent away from the front so younger men could take his place. Lothar suddenly realized that he was lonely.

He kept such thoughts to himself as they opened the doors and entered the throne room. King Terenas was sitting upon his throne, looking through a series of papers. After a moment he passed them to a servant and stood up, walking down the throne. 'Uther, I'm glad you've returned. Lordaeron has greatly missed its champion.'

'My duties have often called me away.' said Uther 'Yet I have missed home.'

'Lothar,' said Terenas 'it has been some years hasn't it? How fairs Llane?'

'Well enough,' said Lothar 'yet the war takes its toll on us all.'

'I have heard.' said Terenas 'And I believe that is why you are here, isn't it?'

'You are perceptive.' said Lothar 'Stormwind remains strong, yet the orcs have great numbers. We smashed their vanguard, however, we believe an even greater invasion force is being mustered. We require any assistance that can be mustered.'

'Well you of all people certainly have the right to ask for it.' said King Terenas. 'Uther, I take it by your presence that you support this?'

'I do.' said Uther 'I have seen the orcs, and I fear they will not stop their rampage until every last one of us is dead. The men of Stormwind are brave, but if they fall the orcs may well rampage over many other lands. If the armies of Lordaeron were to bolster Stormwind, I believe we might well bring an end to this conflict with haste.'

'I see.' said Terenas 'It's unfortunate that I cannot help you.'

'If I could call upon you to reconsider-' began Lothar.

'Lothar,' said Terenas in a firm tone. 'Gilneas is mobilizing. Graymane has never forgiven me for letting him keep his Kingdom. He has been seething for a second crack at taking Lordaeron, and if I send my armies off to Stormwind now he'll walk in unopposed.

Unless you mean to ask him for help as well, which I do not recommend.'

'Perhaps we can negotiate a ceasefire.' said Lothar.

'Perhaps, but I doubt it will be of much use.' snapped Terenas 'War hasn't broken out yet, but it's going to. Graymane is power hungry. He doesn't care if the entire world is continent is burnt to ashes around him as long as he comes out of it with his power intact. I got an oath from him that he would never again threaten Lordaeron so long as he lived, and now here he is mustering for war.

If he sent troops to Stormwind, he would probably try to take it for himself sooner or later.'

'Is there nothing you can do then?' asked Lothar.

Terenas remained silent for a moment. 'I might be able to do something actually. I have been communicating with King Pernolde, and King Thoras Trollbane. None of us want to see Graymane take Lordaeron, they both know that he'll turn to other lands next.

If I can establish an Alliance of Kings, we might well be able to knock Gilneas out quickly, and from there turn to aiding you against the orcs.'

'You are speaking of a preemptive strike?' said Uther.

'Yes,' said Terenas 'I don't want to have this coming war down to my children.' He paused. 'If the church of the light were to endorse Lordaeron, it would hold a dramatic advantage for us. And with the participation of one of the lights greatest champions-'

'I can't do that, Terenas.' said Uther 'A fight against the forces of darkness is one thing, but to join an entirely secular war would be against my oaths.'

'I see.' said Terenas 'I thought you would say that.' He sighed. 'We are approaching a crisis point, and the fate of my nation is in question. Still, perhaps I am being too hasty. They may be other options we have not explored. Let us dine, and discuss the matter when we are all better rested. I'm sure you've had a tiring journey. Let me offer you what hospitality I can manage.'

'I would appreciate that.'

Lothar was not entirely disappointed. He had not expected direct help, it had been his best case scenario. Perhaps with more time, he could arrange something. For now, he was just glad to have a chance to rest.

* * *

Within a shop within the settlement of Black Rock, Nekros Skullcrusher of the Dragonmaw clan was carving wood in the dim light. His knife cut piece after piece from the chunk of wood he was carving until it resembled a dragon's head. When he had finished, he set it down and sighed in despair. Yet another work he might sell to make his livelihood. Once he had been a warrior of great renown, once he had been someone worthy of respect. Now he walked with a limp that made it impossible for him to fight. So he carved wood to survive.

Then Gul'dan entered the room. He looked at him. 'My sources tell me that you were once one of the most promising young warriors of the Dragonmaw clan.'

'I was.' said Nekros 'A human got me in the leg with a mace. Now I can no longer run. Are you interested in buying a piece?'

'Actually,' said Gul'dan 'I'm interested in you.'

Nekros looked up in surprise. 'Me? What use could I be to the head of the Shadow Council?'

'I need someone who I can rely on to use something for me.' admitted Gul'dan 'The Shadow Council would use it against me. A warrior would be incapable of wielding it.'

'What is this device?' asked Nekros.

'This,' said Gul'dan, before setting it down upon the table, a golden disc of sinister beauty.

Nekros reached forward and picked it up, examining it. He looked at Gul'dan, confused. 'Why me?'

'Because it occurs to me that you might desire a purpose greater than carving wood.' said Gul'dan.

'Yet surely you could use it yourself.' said Nekros.

'The source was questionable.' said Gul'dan 'And I find it highly likely that if you choose to wield this device for me, then you will die of it sooner or later.'

'So you don't want to risk using it yourself,' said Nekros 'and can't trust anyone else. So you want someone who will be grateful for a purpose and won't betray you.'

'More or less.' admitted Gul'dan.

'How do I use it?' asked Nekros.

'You can't, not as you are.' said Gul'dan 'I will teach you the art of fel magic, instructing you personally on all it is capable of, and all its dangers. And when I judge that you are ready, I will give you the Demon Soul, and send you on a quest of great importance. If you succeed, you may well deliver this entire world to the Horde.

Your name may be remembered as a legend. Or you can keep carving wood. Are you interested?'

Nekros stared at him. 'Well, what am I going to say? No?'

'Excellent,' said Gul'dan 'take what you need and present yourself to me at the Black Rock tomorrow. From there I will begin your training.'

* * *

Gul'dan was feeling pretty good about how things had gone thus far as he made his way back to his quarters in the Black Rock's Shadow Council wing. He would, of course, take other precautions against Nekros turning on him, but for now, he was satisfied with his work. As he entered his room, he threw off his cloak and sat down, leaning back in his chair by the fire and warming his hands.

Summoning to his hand a small bottle, he uncorked it and sipped the drink within it, enjoying the taste. Then he felt a presence. It was a presence he had not felt in a very long time, and at once he stood and set down his drink, and looked upon his master.

'Master Kil'jaden,' he said. He had not been contacted by his Master for many years, not since he had taken the Shadow Council as his own.

'You've done well, Gul'dan.' said Kil'jaden 'However the Horde has slowed in its progress for too long. The Legion desires that this world be put to the sword.'

'Our plans are already in motion, Lord Kil'jaden.' said Gul'dan 'Soon Stormwind will fall.'

'Archimonde does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation.' said Kil'jaden 'And while I have confidence in you, I desire that a new plan be set in motion, in case the Horde should fail.'

'I am at your disposal.' said Gul'dan.

'You must summon a demon for me.' said Kil'jaden 'A very powerful one. However, to bring him into the world, you will need a great many sacrifices. Procure these sacrifices, and use them to bring into this world one of my greatest servants.'

'As you wish, Master.' said Gul'dan 'What is the name of this demon?'

Kil'jaden told Gul'dan his name.

Blackhand entered the meeting room and found Gul'dan sitting in his chair, his hands clasped together, his head bowed. He looked distant, and far older somehow. He did not notice him either, and that disturbed Blackhand. Gul'dan had always been looking at the person who entered the room.

'Gul'dan,' he said.

Gul'dan arose with a start. 'Ah, Blackhand, we have a problem. I… may need to break our strategy of never attacking.'

'You know we cannot do that.' said Blackhand.

'We have no choice!' snapped Gul'dan 'I have just been contacted by the Legion!'

Blackhand froze. 'The Legion?' They hadn't had any direct contact with the orcs in generations.

'Yes,' said Gul'dan 'and we cannot afford to alienate them. Their wrath is terrible.'

'What do they want?' asked Blackhand.

'They want sacrifices.' said Gul'dan 'A great many sacrifices. And they will have one. If we cannot take enough humans to sacrifice for them, then we will have to take them from our own kind.'

'Can they wait until Hellscream arrives?' asked Blackhand.

'You already know the answer to that.' said Gul'dan 'We don't need a full-scale assault, just a large raid.'

'Very well,' said Blackhand 'if indeed it is the Legions will then we will be victorious. I will deal with the matter personally. However… I need time to find a target.'

'You have some.' said Gul'dan 'Just be swift.'

* * *

Within the great hall of King Thoras Trollbane of Stromgarde, Lord Asriel Dinas fell to one knee. Trollbane regarded the man before him, tall and thin, with light blonde hair. He did not look like much of a fighter, but he would be of great use if all went well.

'Well, Asriel?' asked Thoras 'What support have you managed to gather.'

'The Lords around Northshire Abbey have grown tired of King Llane's taxes to fuel his war.' said Asriel 'I have convinced them to raise a rebellion against the crown of Stormwind, however, we alone cannot hope to defeat Llane. Prince Aiden is a very dangerous enemy, and we will need a leader of comparable skill to defeat him.'

'What about Lothar?' asked Prince Galen 'He's sure to take Llane's side.'

'Fortunately, he will not be a problem,' said Asriel 'my sources in the royal court tell me that Lothar has been sent abroad to Lordaeron, in an attempt to rally support from King Terenas. His forces are becoming stretched thin. If we move quickly, we might well gain independence from Stormwind without a fight. And once we have gained independence, you can move your armies into Stormwind City and take it for your own.'

'The plan is sound,' mused Thoras 'yet what of the price? No one would risk crossing Stormwind for free. What do the Lords want?'

'As you well know,' said Dinas 'the monks of Northshire Abbey enjoy a great deal of land which has been laid aside for the church's use. We would put it to far more productive use.'

'Very well,' said Thoras Trollbane 'Northshire Abbey is yours.'

'Father,' said Galen 'what of the Tome of Divinity? The income from pilgrims alone could pay the entire campaign in a month.'

'Yes,' mused Thoras 'this is true. The land is yours and the Lords, Dinas. Do with the monks as you will. The buildings are yours, and any treasures as well. But the Tome of Divinity is mine and will be brought here.'

'Uncle, if I might speak,' said Danath 'these orcs are attacking the borders of Stormwind even as we speak. If we launch an assault now, it may very well allow them to gain ground. Perhaps we should be cautious.'

'Yes,' said Thoras 'it would be unfortunate if we moved too quickly, only to lose our newly gained holdings to the orcs. And it will take us some time to muster our forces in any case. Danath, you will begin gathering your forces, while Aiden Llane battles the orcs. If the orcs are victorious, then we shall offer our assistance with certain conditions, I'm sure we can convince Llane to abdicate.

If Aiden is victorious, then we will initiate this plan.' He paused. 'Dinas bring word to the Lords, tell them to wait, but to find others of like mind. We will need as much support as possible to win quickly. Once I control Stormwind, I shall use the combined might of all my territories to put an end to these orcs once and for all.'

'Is it not possible that by doing this we will alienate other nations?' asked Danath.

'As we speak,' said Trollbane 'Lothar is regaling the court of Lordaeron with speeches of the horrors of the orcs. I am well familiar with his rhetoric, and I also know King Terenas. He will not withhold his support from a war with the orcs just because the leaders of Stormwind have changed.

He is a reasonable man, and understands the need for unity.'

'If there is nothing else,' said Dinas 'I will take my leave.' He stood and turned to walk away.

'Go,' said Thoras 'and Dinas.'

'Yes?'

'Be careful.'

When Dinas had gone, Danath Trollbane looked up. 'I don't like this, uncle. What right have we to Stormwind?'

'A great deal.' replied Thoras 'Or have you forgotten that my ancestors overthrew the tyrant Lothar and established a new dynasty. Then the elves raised rebellion against us, and humanity was fragmented. We should be united, but that can only be done with the sword.

One day, nephew our family will rule over a united humanity.' He paused. 'You will lead the army that takes Stormwind, Danath.'

'Me?' said Danath. 'With respect, I feel I should remain here.'

'This is too important to spare my best warrior.' said Thoras 'You must go, no other is suitable.'

'Father,' said Galen 'let me go. I will prove the valor of Stromgarde.'

'I cannot risk my heir on so dangerous an expedition.' said Thoras gently. 'You will command the garrison in his absence.'

'Yes father.' said Galen, though he did not look happy about it.

* * *

Varok Saurfang made his way up to the top of the palisade and looked out over the woods and the trees. This land was beautiful and elegant, unlike Draenor from which he had once come. The fields in Elywynn Forest were far greener and easier to till. That was why the orcs of this village had chosen to set up a camp here.

Beneath his gaze, he could see the peons going about their daily routines, feeding pigs and planting their fields. And though he knew that war was the true purpose of the orcs, he could not help but feel a certain admiration for the lesser orcs. Those that built the houses and halls, that made the supplies which kept the orcs moving.

He had advised them against moving into Elywynn, since it was far too close to the humans for comfort. Yet it seemed that thus far they had been unnoticed, and their crops were growing far better.

Then he saw a wolf rider approaching him, riding forward out of the trees. 'Saurfang!' he cried 'Saurfang the humans draw near!'

'How many?' asked Saurfang.

'Nearly two thousand,' said the wolf rider 'they are led by Aiden Wrynn!'

Varok ground his teeth. Aiden Wrynn, that name had become cursed among orcs. For he had annihilated Kyross and defeated one of their invasions. He never took prisoners, never allowed any to escape. 'Take word to Doomhammer!' called Varok 'Tell him we will need his warriors soon! Go! We will hold here!'

'As you command!' Then the warrior rode off.

Varok looked down. 'Warriors, prepare for battle! Get the peons inside the stockade!'

The peons were evacuated into the fort, carrying with them everything of value they could bring. Personal items, and supplies. Varok made a point of storing a great many preserved foods within the palisade fort to withstand a siege. However as his warriors got to arms, and the trees swayed in a wind bringing the scent of horse meat Varok had the feeling that this would be no ordinary siege.

* * *

The sun was shining, a cool breeze was flowing through the trees and the army was in good spirits once again as it assembled. This was no desperate venture into the mouth of hell or bitter defense against the armies of the orcs. Now they were taking the offensive once again, under the banner of their Prince.

As he rode along the roads, Turylyon decided that he much preferred monk robes to armor. They seemed to fit him better, and he felt more in his element. Of course, many of those priests he was commanding were far his elder, and that made things very awkward.

Sylvanas returned to the camp and Aiden looked to her. 'What news?'

'The scout is away.' said Sylvanas 'They will take the news of our approach to Orgrim Doomhammer.'

'Doomhammer?' asked Aiden.

'The orcs leader.' said Sylvanas 'He's in charge of defending the Black Morass.'

'Aiden,' said Bolvar 'let's destroy the village before they can act.'

'No, not yet.' said Aiden 'The orc's strategy relies on gathering their full forces. It's possible that should they arrive to find a destroyed village they will withdraw rather than face a battle. If Orgrim arrives to find the village intact and us just sitting here, however, he can't leave, and I doubt their race of brutes has the patience for a stalemate.

No, they will come to us.

Serena! Get our men together and begin establishing defensive positions! Sylvanas, take your archers into the trees and prepare to wage hit and run tactics against any orcs which arrive. Bolvar, ready your knights for battle. They will be our reserve force.'

'Right,' said Bolvar. 'I'll see to it.'

Plans were already in motion. The only question now was how they would turn out.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others I've written. I had a lot to get out of the way which didn't directly relate to the Elywynn Forest arc. Most of this was set up, and hopefully, next chapter will have a bit more action.

Also feel the power of my newly downloaded grammar checker. Huzzah!

I may go back through my various fics and fix their grammar.


	12. The Battle for Elywynn

**Chapter Twelve: The Battle for Elywynn**

Ogrim was feasting with his captains when a messenger from one of the villages arrived. At once he rose from his chair and noted the Warriors disheveled appearance and several fresh wounds. Orgrim wondered what had happened to inflict them on him, then reflected that he knew already. A human raid. 'Warrior, what news?' he asked.

'Saurfang has come under attack by a force of humans!' said the warrior 'They are being led by Aiden Wrynn! Even now my brothers are being besieged! We need reinforcements!'

Orgrim looked to his captains. They were impatient for battle, they thirsted to avenge themselves on the humans. And one of their villages was about to be destroyed. He knew he had his orders, but the idea of letting his people die…

The idea of letting Aiden Wrynn get the better of them once again…

'…And so you shall have them.' he said.

'Chieftain, Blackhand's orders-' began one of his captains, named Grakmul.

'Blackhand has been in Gul'dan's company too long!' proclaimed Doomhammer 'He would see the need were he here! I will not let my people be slaughtered! We march to war!'

'To War!' cheered his captains, raising their cups.

Thus it was that Orgrim Doomhammer and his warriors marched out from their bases to meet he humans in battle. Roars and boasts were made by warriors, claiming of the deeds they would perform, and the slaughters they would commit against the humans. And all throughout the land, word spread that Orgrim Doomhammer was marching to word.

Other chieftains, not liking to be thought afraid, rallied their own soldiers. Before long a rumor had spread that the attack they had been building up to was happening and that Blackhand himself was leading the charge. These reports were seemingly confirmed by peons who had seen the Warchief riding forth with a band of warriors.

One thing led to another, and soon the whole of the Horde was marching.

* * *

Aiden watched the village with a keen eye, his bow set over his lap as he waited on a hilltop in the shade of the trees. His men were busy digging trenches, and piling the dirt into hills from which they could hold. When they were attacked, they would hold out long.

'Aiden, the orcs are coming.' said Serena 'Doomhammer is leading the bulk of his forces to us. Other, lesser, warbands are rallying behind him. They will be here soon.'

Aiden smiled. 'So much the better.'

Events were proceeding exactly as had been planned.

* * *

As the orcs made their way through the trees, the shadows were growing longer as daylight waned. Orgrim watched as his warriors rode on wolves forward, and stalked through the trees. Suddenly shafts were shot from the woods and caught several warriors. They fell dead, and others roared in a challenge.

'The humans draw near! Attack!' roared a warrior.

At once the orcs rushed into the woods after the archers, but they fled and shot more arrows. Orgrim turned and rushed after them, but the archers slipped into the heavy underbrush or weaved through the trees in a manner which made it impossible to follow them.

'Cowards!' roared Orgrim 'Come face us!'

'Slowfeet!' called back a soldier. 'Come! Catch us!'

Orgrim snatched a spear from a nearby warrior and hurled it through the air, but it lodged in a tree and did not connect. He looked to his spearthrowers. 'Spearthrowers, keep them off our flanks! We must go to Saurfang!'

'We will stand guard as you order, Chieftain!' said Grakmul.

Orgrim turned and mustered his forces, leading them back along the path towards the village. The spearthrowers traded spear for arrow, and a few of the humans were killed. Yet the humans had better range, and never stayed in one place long enough to be brought to battle. A hit and run battle took place, with many warriors falling dead from arrows.

Yet they were in need of haste, and could not afford to fight them. At last, they came within sight of the village, and saw the human host standing guard upon many heavy embankments. 'Chieftain, many of our warriors have fallen and we have yet to even find the enemy!' cried a warrior, named Asrax as he came up behind.

'Fear not, see there is our enemy!' cried Orgrim 'They have entrenched around Saurfang's village! Warriors! Our brothers need us! To their aid! FOR THE HORDE!'

A feral joy came upon his warriors as bloodlust flowed through their veins and they charged. 'FOR THE HORDE!' cried the orcs.

They hit the defensive lines and were held in place by the humans. Terrible fighting ensued as the orcs crashed and pushed against the shield wall. Many on both sides fell, yet the humans faired better. For their healers would restore them whenever they fell, and they possessed the high ground.

Orgrim watched in frustration while behind them the spearthrowers continued their skirmish. More orcs might come to support them, news of the attack had spread. Yet he did not like being stalemated.

'Chieftain, no matter how we strive we cannot take their embankments,' said Asrax 'and the other warbands are being ambushed!'

'The strength and fury of the Horde will overcome all obstacles!' cried Orgrim, raising his hammer. 'I will lead you myself!'

And he rushed towards the enemy defenders, smashing down three of them. Yet three more came to replace them. These too fell in time, but they held him off. The humans never gave up the defense, and Orgrim's warriors were dying. He could see many of them falling dead.

Suddenly there was a horn call, and further down the line came Saurfang. His warriors and the villagers had broken through the weakened left flank and were escaping. Orgrim renewed his assault, hoping to gain victory!

Then he saw him, Aiden Wrynn, standing high by his standard. His sword was sheathed and his arms were crossed as he watched his warriors die below. 'Aiden! Come down! Come down and face me if you are not a coward!' he roared.

There was no response. Aiden looked at him with absolute contempt, like a caged animal more than a worthy enemy. It enraged Orgrim further, and he threw himself once more against the line. Yet to no avail.

'Answer me, coward!' he roared.

There was no reply.

'Chieftain, we must retreat!' cried Asrax.

'NO!' roared Orgrim.

'Saurfang has evacuated the village!' said Asrax desperately. 'There is nothing left to fight for!'

Orgrim stepped back and looked around. His warriors were dwindling, the humans remained strong. They had achieved what they had set out to do, and now they were dying. His pride did not matter here. 'You are right, pull back at once! Well done Warriors! The village is safe!'

At once the orcs broke off the assault, and the humans jeered and called curses after them. Orgrim resisted the urge to rush back and face them. It was not in his nature to retreat but now was not the time. He had to get back to his position and take a defensive formation. Blackhand's plan would wipe the smirks from their faces.

Then out of the trees came knights. Rank upon rank of knights, assembling before the orcs with shining mail and heavy shields. Flails were in their hands, and at their head was Bolvar Foredragon. They were trapped, between the human infantry and their cavalry.

'Form up!' cried Orgrim 'We'll break through them like wheat!'

'Knights of Stormwind!' cried Bolvar, his horse standing on its hind legs and kicking the air. 'We have taken an oath, now let us fulfill it! FOR THE KING!'

'FOR THE KING!' echoed the humans.

The first time the orcs had faced a true charge of knights it had been a subject of nightmares. They had rushed to Stormwind City, expecting an easy victory, and been slaughtered by the hundreds. Orgrim had not been there, and he had not faced a charge by them before. Yet now as he charged towards the humans, mounted upon their beasts, he felt now a twinge of fear.

There was a terrible impact and then chaos.

Orgrim cast down a knight with his hammer, as two orcs were slain. The screams of the dying were everywhere as the orcs forced onwards. More and more of them died, but they had the fury of the orcish race behind them, and they forced a path. Yet when at last they burst from the cavalry nearly half their number were dead.

The knights turned round and rode after them, and panic overtook the orcs.

They fled, they fled blindly. Orgrim saw many more of his warriors die that day, ridden down, pierced by lances or with their skulls crushed. He fought and fled, all order falling away from the orcs as their instincts and savagery were combined in a desperate flight that escaped his memory later.

What he knew was that eventually, he was wandering through the woods with only a few warriors, the rest scattered or dead. Spirits were grim, despite saving the village.

'We should have listened to Blackhand.' cried Asrax. 'How many of us are now dead, and for what!'

'We have bought our peoples safety at least.' said Orgrim, trying to raise morale. 'We will not make the same mistakes again.'

Then he halted in a clearing and all around him were the corpses of his brothers. Yet they were not of his warband, they bore different symbols. He walked among them. 'These were not killed by knights, they were struck by arrows. Look for survivors.'

'These warriors… what happened here?' said a warrior in a dead tone.

'Chieftain, one is still alive!' said Asrax.

Orgrim rushed over and kneeled by the survivor in question. He had many arrows sticking from him, and he would not be a survivor much longer. 'Warrior, what happened here?'

'We went to support you… we were ambushed, and all of us slain.' moaned the survivor. 'All my comrades shot dead without one enemy slain. This is a bitter death indeed…' He closed his eyes for the last time.

'Rest warrior.' said Orgrim 'We will avenge you in time.'

As he arose he saw the doubt in the eyes of his fellows. Soon that doubt would turn to anger. Orgrim realized that this was his fault, he had made a mess of this. Charged in recklessly without thinking of the consequences, too eager for battle. This was more what Grom would do. All the waiting, and watching his people die had gotten to him.

He remembered with hatred the scorn and condescension on Aiden's face. Orgrim had not even been worth a reply. Perhaps Orgrim had deserved that scorn, for how many of his trusted warriors had died here? Died to break Blackhand's orders, and in so doing led other warbands to a similar fate.

He had saved the villagers. Yet it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

It astounded Aiden that his enemy had seriously expected him to come down and engage someone twice his size in single combat when the battle was already won. The orcs indeed had peculiar ideas about when direct intervention was necessary for combat. It was why they were so easily manipulated.

He looked to Serena. 'Serena burn that village to the ground. Take whatever booty you desire, of course.'

'Yes sir.' said Serena, practically salivating at the prospect. 'What about the bodies?'

'The humans will be given proper burial of course.' said Aiden 'Take the bodies of the orcs and hang them where the world can see.' He paused as he got a truly excellent idea. 'Oh, and a new standard procedure, should any orcs be taken alive…' He hesitated, wondering if he ought to go this far.

'Yes?' asked Serena.

'Crucify them.' said Aiden 'Crucify them and put them among the hanging corpses of their fellows. Make sure the display is somewhere where any more invaders can get a clear idea of what fate will befall them. Terror and mindless rage are both states of mind which we can use in the orcs.'

Serena smiled. 'I'll get right on it sir.' Then she turned to her soldiers and began carrying out his orders with obvious glee.

Aiden found in Serena a truly reliable subordinate. He was well pleased with her enthusiasm. He heard soft footprints behind him, so soft that no one save an expert hunter well attuned to woodcraft might have heard it. Yet he did.

'Sylvanas, what are you doing back here?' he asked 'I told you to keep harassing the orcs.'

'The woods are filled with orcs.' said Sylvanas 'We slew as many of them as we could, but even we can't shoot without arrows. This was only their vanguard.'

'I see.' said Aiden 'Fear not, we are merely a vanguard ourselves.'

'Prince Aiden! The King is here!' cried a soldier.

Aiden looked up as a great host of knights rode into the fortifications. Behind them marched the whole of the army of Stormwind, with gleaming armor and stout shields. Never before had Aiden seen such a host assembled, and he felt a surge of boyish joy at the sight. This was a mustering greater than any in years. And at their head was King Llane, clad in shimmering armor with the sword of the King in his hand.

'Father,' called Aiden 'your timing could not have been more perfect!'

Llane rode up to him. 'Indeed, it has been too long since last I drew my sword for battle with my men.' He motioned to his host. 'Form up, soldiers of Stormwind and prepare for battle!'

'Where should my forces array themselves, my King?' asked Aiden, feeling a rush of enthusiasm.

'I would give much to have you by my side, Aiden.' said Llane with a smile. 'However, a raiding party has completely overrun the village of Sunnyglade and taken many prisoners. I want you to go there, rescue any survivors and close the gap Blackhand has created in our lines. This task is vital to ensuring the enemy does not break through.'

Llane wanted him away from the front? Aiden felt a surge of disappointment, he had wanted to fight alongside his Father. Yet he knew his duty, and he understood its need. 'As you wish, my King.'

Behind him, the village was destroyed, and the first screams of the crucified victims became audible.

* * *

Sunnyglade was in flames. The people had been rounded up, still alive and even now were being herded into enclosures. Blackhand looked at his work with some satisfaction. It had been so easy, the humans had scarcely put up a fight before they gave in.

'This was almost too easy, Kargath.' he said 'If only all the other humans were this weak we should have won already.'

'Perhaps,' said Kargath 'but then we would lack a worthy enemy.' He looked in distaste at the puny creatures now locked within enclosures. 'These peasants make poor sport.'

'That they do.' said Blackhand 'Still, at least we still have our quota of prisoners.'

And then Gul'dan appeared, looking absolutely furious. 'Blackhand! Orgrim has attacked the humans in direct defiance of your orders! The other clans in their idiocy have rushed after him!' He looked like he wanted to say more, but eventually degenerated into cursing and stamping his staff into the ground.

This could wreck everything. What the hell was Orgrim thinking?! 'Damn it. I have to take command of the offensive. Hold your forces here, Kargath, this position is a good one and may be useful. There is nothing to do now but press the attack.

I'll deal with Orgrim later.'

Yet even as he rode away, Blackhand began to feel that things had already spiraled beyond his control. He prayed to any god that might listen that he was wrong.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, this chapter was a long time coming. I wanted to finish Rage of the Eternal before I went any further. Now that I've done that, I think I will at least try to finish this fic before I start on Frozen Throne.

I've more or less figured out what I want Aiden to be, and you've already seen the seeds of it.

Now you may have noticed something odd. The Horde screamed for the Horde, charged in a head-on assault, and got their asses handed to them. This is because shield walls always beat that kind of charge. The Romans conquered Gaul despite their enemies being twice their size, because the Romans had a disciplined army that worked together, and the Gauls just charged in.

The orcs have lost so far because they aren't disciplined. Their obsession with their own martial prowess has made them ill-equipped to face an enemy like the humans of Stormwind.


	13. Sunnyglade

**Chapter Thirteen: Sunnyglade**

Sunnyglade was a charred, burnt out husk where once there had been a prosperous community. Some of the buildings were still smoking, but there were few bodies. Those that had been found had long since been buried. Aiden paced back and forth as his soldiers arrayed themselves.

Right now a great battle was being fought between orc and human. He should have been there, fighting with Lothar and his Father. Instead, he was here, waiting for reports.

Sylvanas came over the bridge and appeared before him. 'Sylvanas, what have you found?'

'The prisoners are still alive.' said Sylvanas 'They're being held in a compound a little ways north of the village. The orcs guarding them are under orders to execute them if they are freed. However, I have received news that a large detachment of warlocks from the orcish Shadow Council is coming to collect them.'

'Sacrifices,' realized Aiden 'what of the orcish village?'

'It is well fortified.' said Sylvanas 'But the orcs are restless.'

'Alright then,' said Aiden 'I want you to take your men and kill the orcs guarding the peasants by stealth. While you are bringing them back here, attract the attention of the orcs. They'll pursue you, and we'll catch them on the bridge.'

'That'll put the villagers at risk.'

'Much must be risked in war.'

'Understood,' said Sylvanas, before motioning to her forces. 'follow me.'

Aiden looked to Bolvar. 'Muster the knight and begin to skirt around the lake. While I'm fighting here I want you to lay waste to the village. Burn everything, kill everyone.'

'Why do you always insist on that?'

'Our enemies outnumber us. Every chance we have to wound them must be taken if we are to gain victory.'

Events were proceeding well. But they had to press their advantage.

* * *

Grak and Muldesh patrolled outside the borders of the stockade. Occasionally Grak would glance into the stockade where various humans were cowering. Men, women, children. The wretched creatures barely put up a fight. They were weaker than peons, what good were they?

'Why are we guarding these pink skins anyway?' he asked. 'What use could they be?'

'I hear it's for the war.' said Muldesh 'Gul'dan wants them for some kind of sacrifice.'

That cheered Grak up greatly. 'Heheh, I can't wait to see them squeal. I'd like to have some sport with them now. You think anyone would notice if we threw some spears in?'

There was no reply. Grak turned around. 'Muldesh?'

He saw cloaked figures coming out the trees. 'Who are-'

An arrow was shot into his throat.

* * *

Sylvanas rushed to the stockade and quickly broke the lock. Throwing it open she moved in. Beyond she could see the other guards being taken out quietly. Good, she'd been afraid the orcs would execute the prisoners.

'Listen to me, you all have to go now!' she said 'Follow me quickly across the bridge, Aiden Wrynn is waiting there with an army! We must go to him now!'  
They followed and Sylvanas led them. Yet even as they made a break for the bridge, she could see orcs rushing on wolves and on foot after them. Their blades were readied and she knew they would catch up soon enough.  
'Their escaping!' cried and orc 'Don't let them!'

'…They'll never make it.' said Sylvanas 'Archers skirmish formation try and hold back the orcs long enough for the villagers to get over the bridge! Now!'

Her men formed up into a line and unleashed a flurry of arrows which killed many of the front ranks of the orcs. Yet more were on their way. One line of archers would fire, before drawing back while another would fire into their midsts. Many orcs died in the ensuing carnage, but many more were coming.

The villagers were over the bridge and the orcs were upon them. The front ranks were engaged in melee and Sylvanas rushed to their aid. Running an orc through, she ducked under an axe and slit a throat.

'For the King!' came a call.

And then an onslaught of horsemen crashed into the orc ranks. Taken by surprise the orcs were barely able to attack. For a few moments, there was a terrible melee. Aiden could be seen on horseback, hacking with his sword. Bolvar was swinging a flail to lethal effect. Then the footmen under Serena came and the orcs broke and fled.

'Aiden, I see you broke formation.' said Sylvanas as she approached.

'I was more than prepared for this eventuality.' said Aiden 'Our plan is proceeding as expected. Bolvar, muster your men and pursue the orcs! They must not evacuate their villages!'

Like a storm the Alliance rushed after the orcs, killing most of them before they reached the village. Then with unstoppable momentum, the alliance fell on the village itself. The bodies of fallen orcs arose to fight again, as necrolytes plied their trade. In that time the peons began to flee in terror.

Yet the undead could not hold back the tide long. Soon they were all destroyed and the necrolytes were cut down as they tried to flee. A small band of warriors fled far away, leaving the villagers to their fate.

Soon Aiden had cut the fleeing orcs off. 'Round them up! Kill the children, put their corpses on pikes! Hang the adults from trees! See to it that no one takes them down!'

He looked down to Serena. 'Take some men, steal anything of value from the village. We'll give it to the people to rebuild their town. Once you've sent it all back to Sunnydale I want you to put this miserable hovel to the flame.'

'So, do exactly what we've been doing all this time.' said Sylvanas.

'More or less.' said Aiden 'I want the orcs to fear my name.'

* * *

It was a bitter few who reached the defenses. Blackhand watched them come, and Kargath came on a stretcher. He was badly wounded and one his hands had been cut off. He looked to the warriors. 'What happened?'

'The humans attacked us…' said Kargath 'they freed the prisoners and… and killed the villagers.'

'I see.' said Blackhand 'The humans will pay for this. Rest now, my friend.'

Mounting his wolf he rode through the lands and came before the human lines where even now an assault was underway. It was all he could do to get the clans into a somewhat orderly position before the assault was waged. He would have liked to have called it off, but then he might have been called a coward.

And yet there was no glory on the battlefield.

For it seemed that the corpses of orcish villagers were hanging from every tree. Babies and young children had their throats cut and were impaled on spikes. He'd seen this before, in Drenai Villages. He'd done this. Now it was being done to them.

The humans stood beneath these horrors, their shields locked, faces grim. And the orcs were not attacking with the same fury. Many had died already, and the knights and raiders were dueling. Arrows were pouring down from fortifications, claiming hundreds of lives with every moment. Already thousands of orcs lay slaughtered upon the field of battle. Only hundreds of humans had died.

On and on it went as more and more warriors were butchered. When a human was injured he was healed. The orcs had no such power, and though when one of them died he rose anew as an undead, it simply could not compare to the original warrior. And it disheartened the men to think that they might suffer a similar fate.

They had lost.

'Sound the retreat.' said Blackhand.

'But-'

'Do it.' said Blackhand 'While we still have an army.'

'Yes, Warchief.'

A horn was blown and the orcs fled. The knights pursued and arrows fired into their backs. But raiders and spearthrowers beat a fighting retreat that allowed a large part of the remaining army to escape.

Full two-thirds of the orcs who had been brought here today were lying dead on the ground. It was a bitter victory, with much cursing.

'You've fought well warriors.' said Blackhand 'We will gain vengeance for this tenfold when Grom Hellscream returns. For now, we will withdraw. Well fought!'

No one could fault his warriors courage. Only their result. Blackhand turned to his warriors. 'Find Orgrim, bring him to me. In chains, if necessary.'

* * *

Orgrim Doomhammer had been utterly defeated. His enemy had not even judged him worthy of facing directly, his warriors had been slaughtered. And now he was being taken before Blackhand under guard like a prisoner. Many warriors were giving him dark looks.

Then he entered the tent and saw Blackhand, who was looking over maps. Gul'dan was standing behind him, looking furious.

'…There is nothing we can do to regain the prisoners.' said Blackhand finally.

Then he looked up to Orgrim. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Orgrim?! I gave you a direct order to not provoke a conflict with the humans! Now our strategy lies in ruins, and worse still the prisoners have all been seized back!

Kargath Bladefist may not live through the night, while you stand before me unhurt! He followed his orders unlike some!'

'Warchief,' said Orgrim 'the humans were trying to destroy one of our villages, I meant only to evacuate it-'

'That will be small comfort to the thousands of warriors who now lie dead because of your recklessness!' roared Blackhand, before looking down. 'If you were anyone else, Orgrim, your head would be at my feet.

Because of you, we were forced to strike before we were ready. Now our next assault will be from a position of weakness. And the humans will be emboldened. Gul'dan, you will still need the sacrifices will you not?'

'Of course, Warchief.' said Gul'dan 'I had hoped to avoid all this needless loss but-'

'We will use the village which Orgrim saved.' said Blackhand. 'If any more are required you will take them from his clan. As a lesson.'

'A just policy, Warchief.' said Gul'dan.

'You want to sacrifice our people…' said Orgrim.

'Of course, I don't!' said Blackhand 'But I don't have a choice anymore! Someone has to pay the blood price! And because of you, it won't be the humans!'

'I…' Orgrim looked down at his feet. 'I understand.'

'Good.' said Blackhand. 'Now get out of my tent and ready what is left of your forces to leave. We'll be hard pressed to block the human's advances, but they may become overconfident and overplay their hand. If that happens, we may slaughter their forces and advance on their undefended homeland.

Our strategy has become defensive. Get out.'

Orgrim left and felt the glares of his fellow warriors more strongly than ever. Shame, and rage, and bitterness welled up inside him as he gave orders. Soon enough as the Horde departed he walked away. He knew he should have been swearing vengeance on Aiden Wrynn, but he could not feel hatred right now.

Soon he felt nothing at all.

How many of his people had died because of him? When he alone should have died.

The humans would pay for this.

* * *

Aiden presided as the villagers of Sunnydale erected new buildings to take shelter in. Most of their crops were undamaged, so they would not go hungry. Even so, he was afraid the same thing might not happen again.

'This was a sound victory.' said Aiden 'Two orcish villages put to the torch, most of our people intact, and the orcish armies in retreat. Serena, I want you to set some men to begin training the people of Sunnyglade in the ways of war.

I expect the orcs to have a bad time the next time they come here.'

'Right.' said Serena.

'Bless you Prince Aiden.' said a woman, approaching with her child.

'But what about the orcs who got away?' asked the boy.

'I shouldn't worry young man,' said Aiden in grim amusement. 'we'll find them and butcher them all like the animals they are soon enough.'

'Prince Aiden, King Llane needs your aid immediately.' said a soldier.

Aiden smiled despite himself. 'Well, one thing that we never have to worry about it boredom. Let's get moving.'

It was the start of another battle. Aiden looked forward to future victories.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this chapter was a bit on the short side. Most of it dealt with the aftermath. I guess there are only so many ways you can write a village getting burned down before it gets very dull. Enjoy!


	14. Northshire Abbey

**Chapter Fourteen: Northshire Abbey**

Aiden arrived in Llane's tent and found his Father looking through reports, surrounded by his officers. The King stood up as he approached and nodded to him.

'Aiden, we have no time. ' said Llane 'While we were occupied with the orcs a number of Lords of Stormwind raised the banner of rebellion against me in the name of Thoras Trollbane of Stromguard. Even as we speak they are mustering forces and demanding Northshire Abbey surrender the Tome of Divinity.

Go there quickly and reinforce the monks.'

It came so quickly that Aiden could hardly believe what he had heard, hardly process it. 'But the orcs are reeling, we must press our advantage.'

'And we shall.' said Llane 'Yet you have another task. Ride hard and fast to Northshire Abbey, we cannot allow a sacred place of the light to be defiled by human hands. I will deal with the orcs myself.'

'Yes Father.' said Aiden

'I will scout ahead and-' began Sylvanas.

'No.' said Llane 'Sylvanas Windrunner you will remain on the borders and guard against any orcish counterattack. We cannot afford to let our guard down.'

'With respect-' began Sylvanas.

'This conversation is over,' said Llane.

'I understand.' said Aiden 'Do as he says Sylvanas.'

As they rode with a force of knights which had been supplied they saw many other troop forces being sent too and fro. Bolvar seemed more than a little frustrated.

'What is happening?' asked Turylyon 'Why would Stromguard attack us now?'

'They sense weakness.' said Aiden 'I told Father we should never have approached the other nations for help.'

'But surely the orcs are a threat to all.' said Turylyon.

'By all means, tell them that Turylyon.' said Aiden.

They went with all speed possible and arrived to find Northshire Abey under attack. Flames were raising throughout some of its structures. Men rushed here and there, and the monks fled before them.

'Look there!' cried a soldier as the rear guard approached.

'Northshire Abbey…' said Aiden 'the attack has begun! To arms my friends!'

The army charged into the abbey and found the bodies of many monks. The soldiers doing the looting were not prepared, for they were preoccupied stealing everything they could. When the forces of Stormwind came upon them and attacked. Aiden stabbed a man in the back, Turylyon backed another across the face with his hammer.

Then the looters began to rally and fight back.

There were no battle lines or order. Just chaos and men killing other men. Aiden ducked under a spear and backed away as a larger enemy came at him. Parrying the blow they dueled, swords clashing again and again. Finally Aiden's sword was beaten away and he fell backwards.

The man raised his sword and then a blade went through his chest. As it was drawn out he fell dead to reveal Serena. Aiden retrieved his sword and nodded to her.

Later when the carnage had died down and all the looters were dead, Archbishop Faol came to see them. The old man had been handled roughly by the invaders when they took him prisoner, but he seemed more concerned with the death surrounding him. He quickly organized a firefighting squad which was hard at work quenching the flames.

'God save us,' he said 'god save us all.' Then he looked to them. 'My thanks to you Aiden, and you as well Turylyon. It was not in vain that we gave you Uther's place in his absence.'

'I did only my duty.' said Aiden.

'The light is my guide.' said Turylyon.

'Aiden!' came a call.

Aiden looked up and saw a large force of knights approaching on horseback. He recognized the rider and remembered that some of the Lords had sided with Stromguard. 'Garithos! Are you part of this?'

'Of course not.' said Garithos, looking horrified at the thought. 'My family was though, I knew nothing of it while I was in the abbey. I serve the King, as all men should.'

'He speaks the truth. It was his messengers who warned us that the Lords meant to seize the abbey.' said Faol 'Without him we should have been overrun.'

'Very well.' said Aiden 'What news Garithos?'

'This was a vanguard Aiden.' said Garithos 'Even as we speak the armies of Stromguard are heading on a direct course for this location. They will be here soon.'

'Then we will go to meet them.' said Aiden 'I will not let this holy place become a battlefield for the second time today. Serena, rally our troops and prepare to meet Stromguard in battle. We'll wait here until we have mobilized.'

* * *

The battlefield was set. On the one side the rebel Lords and the forces of Stromguarde were arrayed for war. On the other the men of Stormwind girded themselves for an assault. It was a level field, and the one who emerged victorious here might one day rule Stormwind.

In reality, however, things were far grimmer for Stromguard. If they won here they would have to fight a number of other battles to secure Stormwind, and all the while the orcs would be mustering. If Stormwind won here, they would go back to fighting the war at hand.

Aiden did not like either option and so he was riding forward for parley. He came before Danath Trollbane and nodded to him respectfully. Trollbane did the same.

'Aiden Wrynn, I have heard many tales of you deeds in recent times.' said Danath 'I have heard you are a valiant man.'

'Your battles against the forest trolls are well documented, Danath Trollbane.' said Aiden 'It is a shame that you have turned your blades against your fellow humans.'

'My King has commanded that these Lords be allowed to secede.' said Danath.

'Your King has no right to be here.' said Aiden 'Anymore than these Lords have a right to plunder the house of god for the sake of their own vanity.'

'Perhaps you have forgotten that long ago this land was a domain of Strom.' said Danath 'Your very knight champion may tell you much of it.'

'Anduin Lothar has disavowed his inheritance, and rightly so. He understands that the time of Strom has passed.' said Aiden 'What remains is Stromguard, ruled by the descendant of a usurper. And while Thoras Trollbane has proven himself a valiant man in his own way, were he ten times as valiant he would have no more right to take that which does not belong to him than he does now.'

'I do not want to fight Stormwind Aiden. Nor do my men.' said Aiden.

'Than you have chosen strange friends.' said Aiden 'Perhaps you should look for alliance with orcs.'

'Let us instead brook an alliance.' said Danath 'We may put aside our differences and face these orcs. Our combined strength would be more than sufficient to route them. Then, when we have exterminated the creatures, we may settle this regrettable business.'

Aiden laughed. 'You speak as though your armies have invaded my home by accident. I don't doubt you would acquit yourself valiantly in the field against the orcs. Yet if that alone was your plan you should have come to offer service in the court of Stormwind.

As it stands I expect that as I routed one invader I should have another gatherig strength within my fathers very borders. And that I will not allow.

Remove your forces from Stormwind, or we will meet in battle.'

'So be it.' said Danath.

Both of them rode back to their armies and prepared for battle.

Battle was joined an hour later. Man killed man in a brutal slaughter. Aiden rode through the combat, stabbing with a spear. He could see Serena dueling with an enemy swordsman. Combat waged around them.

'Still more of the enemy are coming to aid them!' cried a warrior.

Aiden looked up to see enemy reinforcements closing in on them. His men were wavering. Waving his banner he cried aloud to them. 'Fight on! We are the servants of god! We will not fall!'

Yet as the enemy struck their lines Aiden saw the army being overwhelmed. In mere moments he was certain morale would break, and the forces of Thoras Trollbane would gain victory. It would not end with him, of course, Stormwind would fight on. However the orcs would be given further reprieve.

Aiden saw Danath coming for him in battle. Readying his spear he charged. 'God, give me strength.' he murmured under his breath.

'For Stormwind! For humanity!' came the call.

And over the hill came Llane, his blonde beard flowing about him. The forces of Stormwind hit the invaders head on, driving them before them. Llane met Danath in battle and with a flurry of blows Danath was thrown from his horse.

Aiden met Llane as the tide of the battle turned. 'Father! Your timing was perfect!'

'I shouldn't celebrate yet.' mused Llane 'We've many a foe to slay yet.'

* * *

Yet in truth the battle was over now. What was left soon fell before them or surrendered and before long Llane had bound before him the leaders of the rebellion. Llane looked at them with a reserved countenance. 'Danath Trollbane. You have forced my armies into a two front war even as we had the enemy on the run. The fruits of victory have been turned bitter by your interferance. Many a man who might have otherwise lived to see old age now lies dead.'

'Finish it, then.' said Danath 'I serve my King.'

Aiden drew back his sword to strike. However Llane caught his arm. 'No Aiden, nothing is to be gained by killing one more human. This has been a bloody day, and I see no gain by making it worse.' He looked to Serena 'Take him into custody. Danath Trollbane, you may consider yourself our honorable hostage.

Aiden, I would speak with you alone.'

'What is it Father?' asked Aiden.

'You were right son.' said Llane 'We should not have trusted the other nations to help us. It was naive of me to think they would not try to take advantage of our preoccupation with the orcs. I am withdrawing Uther and Lothar back to Stormwind. We will need their help now more than ever.'

'This was a great victory Father.' said Aiden 'The orcs will not soon recover from the losses they have suffered today.'

'Yes, I know.' said Llane 'Yet more than anything I want a final victory. To put my spear to rest, and gain that elusive peace which has never fully fallen.'

'I will do it Father.' said Aiden 'I swear to you, I will not rest until the orcs have been driven from these lands.'

'It is strange.' said Llane 'I said exactly the same thing to my Father on his deathbed.'

Nekros Skullcrusher arrived within the ceremony ring with a limp. He bowed before Gul'dan, who nodded to him in turn. 'What news?'

'Gul'dan, we have received news from Draenor. Grom Hellscream is having more trouble with the Drenai than we had expected.' said Nekros 'It seemed they allied with a clan of ogres, and now he will be delayed in his coming for some time.'

'I see. No matter, we proceed as planned.' said Gul'dan 'Pay close attention, Nekros. You may learn something.'

He looked to the peons. Hundreds upon hundreds of peons, men, women and children. They huddled together in pentacles surrounded by candles. Their terror was evident as Gul'dan raised his staff. Then came the screaming.

Before their eyes the flesh began to melt from the peons, who screamed and screamed as their blood and spirits surged out of them to swirl around in a vortex around them. On the floor a dark portal appeared and Gul'dan raised the staff upwards.

'Come forth, herald of the Legion…' said Gul'dan 'come forth… Tichondrius!'

And Tichondrius emerged. He was a huge demon with chalk white skin. His eyes were black and he wore a long sword at his side. He was clad in crimson armor, and wore great bat wings on either side. Nekros trembled in terror as the demon came forward and the screams were silenced. The blood and spirits flowed into him and it was gone.

'So, at long last I set foot upon this world.' said Tichondrius, examining a hand. 'Strange that this place has caused us such trouble. You are Gul'dan, then?'

Gul'dan felt a surge of irritation. Who was this demon to speak to him so casually. 'I am the summoner, yes.'

'Excellent.' said Tichondrius, walking past him.

'What orders from Kil'jaden?' asked Gul'dan.

'None for now.' said Tichondrius 'My business in this world is entirely separate from yours. Continue to wage war on the Alliance, and I will call when I have need of you.'

Then he was gone in a flash.

'Who is this demon to treat you as though you were a servant?' asked Nekros.

'Someone held in high regard by Kil'jaden's rival, Archimonde.' said Gul'dan 'Come Nekros, we have other matters to concern ourselves with.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so it turns out I messed up he order of the missions. Sunnydale takes place after Northshire Abbey. Oh well, better luck next time. Besides the continuity is pretty fuzzy in Warcraft 1, so I guess it doesn't matter as much.

This chapter took forever to come out mostly because I got really sick of writing battle scenes. I expect we'll be taking a bit of break from that next chapter.


	15. The Draining

**Chapter Fifteen: The Draining**

Corpses were hanging from the trees of Elywynn forest. The once prestine valley was now blighted by thousands upon thousands of corpses nailed to trees. The ground was still stained red with the multitudes of creatures butchered upon the field, and most of them had been orcs. It had been a great victory, all the land was abuzz with celebrations.

Yet here, at the sight of it, Khadgar stared at the results in horror. Such death, and worse still, some here were not yet dead. There was an orc, nailed to a tree. He had no wounds other than those in his hands and feet. He had been left here, left until his lungs collapsed and he slowly suffocated to death in the hot sun. Orc babies and young children were lying dismembered on the ground. None had been spared.

'I can't believe humans did this.' said Khadgar, shaking his head.

'In time,' said Medivh 'I expect you will learn that humans are anything but pure good. Just as orcs are anything but pure evil. You remember Garona?'

'Yes,' said Khadgar 'why did you give her that scroll?'

'Events far greater than the present war are now in motion.' said Medivh 'The time will soon come when great nations will fall and all that was once held as secure will be cut loose. Chaos shall be sown from the footsteps of men who claim to represent order.'

'And we're trying to stop this?' asked Khadgar 'You mean that Aiden will be at the front of this chaos?' The first thing he had learned since he began was that Medivh did not operate on the same level of morality as everyone else.

'Perhaps,' said Medivh 'perhaps not. He is strange, one of those persons who is difficult to pin down in the strands of fate.' He made his way into a clearing. 'However what happens here is of far greater concern. See here: Look!'

Khadgar did look. The ground was becoming blighted where the blood had fallen. Trees were withering and grass was turning brown. And it was spreading. Looking Khadgar saw that this taint was spreading. 'It is as though the land itself is… dying.'

'Yes,' said Medivh 'the mass bloodletting which Aiden unleashed, combined with the ruthless torture of his defeated enemies has become fuel. Fuel to a powerful entity that even now drains the life from this region.

You had best go to Stormwind, Khadgar. Tell them that I am at the heart of this situation, seeking answers. Use those exact words.'

'Why?' asked Khadgar.

'Go now.' said Medivh 'There is no time for questions. Every moment that passes this land dies a little more. For the sake of all that live you must go.'

'Yes,' said Khadgar 'as you say.'

He cast his spell to teleport out.

No sooner had he left, and Medivh sent a message to King Llane.

* * *

The message had said:

 _My dear friend Llane, I have been looking far afield of late and in my workings I have learned that one of those you hold in close counsel has not been honest. Sylvanas Windrunner would have you believe that she is but an elven adventurer, but this is obviously not the case. I have learned that she is a Ranger General of Silvermoon._

 _I do not pretend to know why so high an officer of the distant elves should have integrated herself into the workings of your army, however I think it worth consideration._

 _Your esteemed friend,_

 _Medivh_

And that had been that. In the paranoia resulting from Stromguarde's invasion the result had been instantaneous.

It was a profoundly ungrateful situation that Sylvanas now found herself at, escorted by armed guards to the gates of Stormwind City. She looked to Lord Garithos in distaste, and he returned the expression with deadpan eyes.

'Is this how Stormwind treats it's allies?' she asked.

'Allies?' asked Garithos 'Tell me what kind of ally sends their most trusted subordinate into the midsts of their allies without announcement. I don't know what kind of mischief you elves are up to in my country, but I'll not let there be another Northshire.

If I see you again in a human city it will be under the stroke of my axe. Get out.'

'Fool,' said Sylvanas 'you need all the help you can get! You can't afford to throw out allies like this!'

'Leave, now.' said Garithos 'The King's orders are clear.'

Sylvanas looked at him for a moment, then looked to distant Elywynn. 'Watch your back, Garithos. At this rate Stormwind won't have anyone to help them.'

'We stand alone.' said Garithos.

Sylvanas turned and walked away. As she did, she saw a soldier rushing out the gates after her. The footman approached and saluted. Sylvanas looked to them. 'Yes?'

They removed their helm. It was Serena. 'Prince Aiden wishes to extend a formal apology for what has happened. He wishes you to know that he would have preferred your ways not part in this manner. However he is bound to serve his King.'

'And what do you think?' asked Sylvanas.

Serena drew off her helmet. 'You're are really good in a fight, and a great scout. Without you we'd never have gotten this far. I'll miss you, Sylvanas.'

'Well at least someone will.' said Sylvanas 'I should probably go.'

'One more thing,' said Serena, drawing out a bag. 'this is from Aiden. Payment for services rendered.'

Sylvanas took it. 'Thank you. I need to get moving. The road is long, and people are less hospitable than they used to know.'

'I'm sorry.' said Serena.

'Good luck.' said Sylvanas.

And they parted ways. Thus it was that Sylvanas walked away from Stormwind, back on her long journey toward Quel'thalas. Around her the land itself was fading, and though they had left untold carnage among their enemies, she knew the war was far from over.

Despite things she hoped things turned out all right for Aiden. Though she would take a certain satisfaction if Garithos died.

* * *

Within the throneroom of King Llane, the King was looking over a series of reports with increasingly grim expression. 'This is ill news indeed. Farmers are reporting a blight spreading from Elywynn Forest, ruining crops and draining the life from farm animals. The situation must be dealt with, and it must be dealt with quickly.'

'No doubt this is some new power of Gul'dan.' said Lothar, who had just arrived.

'No.' said Llane.

'What makes you so certain, Father?' asked Aiden.

'The orcs need this land intact. If they destroy the farms they will starve.' said Llane 'They are not without a sense of self preservation. To gain victory by these means would destroy them. Lothar, when do you believe Uther Lightbringer will be able to return?'

'I do not know.' admitted Lothar 'The forest trolls resurged in Lordaeron, and he was needed there. It could be days or years.'

'Then it appears we must contend with this problem ourselves.' said Llane 'How are we to read this riddle? Who has both the power and the motive to do this?'

'By your leave, Llane, I think Gul'dan may indeed have a motive.' said Lothar 'He sought the Tome of Divinity to gain himself immortality. Now that it has been denied him, it may be that the years have begun to creep up on him. A dying man may do much he would not otherwise, when he is desperate to avoid his face.'

'In which case our priority should be to kill Gul'dan as soon as possible by any means necessary.' said Llane 'Yet… there is something not right in all of this. I must consult Medivh.'

The door opened and a guard marched in and saluted. 'Your majesty, a messenger from Medivh.'

Through the door came the apprentice of Medivh, looking very awkward.

'Khadgar is it?' asked Aiden 'Why are you here?'

'I have been sent by Medivh with a message.' said Khadgar.

'Speak.' said Llane.

'He is at the heart of the situation seeking answers.' said Khadgar.

'That's it?' asked Aiden.

'He was very insistant that I use those exact words.' said Khadgar 'I'm sorry, but that is all.'

Llane looked contemplative. 'Strange…'

'What is it, Father?' asked Aiden.

'When we were boys, before Medivh went into his coma, he told me the very same thing.' said Llane 'That very day the disaster that sent him into his long sleep occured.'

'I remember.' grunted Lothar 'I don't doubt he meant to bring to mind that memory. Yet why?'

'He senses disaster. And he believes it may come to him.' said Llane 'Or that is how I read the words. Khadgar, have you noticed anything strange about the Guardian?'

'Well… lately he has been a bit distant. He spends hours looking through old tomes and rituals when he thinks I'm not looking.' said Khadgar 'He barely sleeps or eats. Something has been weighing at his mind, but he never talks about it.

And sometimes… sometimes he looks like a different person. I can't really describe it, I'm sorry.'

'Well, whatever it is that is weighing on his mind he can tell us here.' said Llane Lothar, get together your men and go escort Medivh back to the castle. Tell him I must speak with him, and do not take no for an answer.'

'What is it Llane?' asked Lothar.

'I have a feeling of danger. We are in the presence of great evil, and have been for some time.' said Llane 'Something sits on the edge of my vision and feeds off of the blood we spill. Medivh knows more than he lets on, and it is time for him to account for his actions.'

'I understand, my King.' said Lothar, bowing his head.

'Father, why don't you let me go?' asked Aiden.

'No, Aiden. I need you to remain here to defend Stormwind.' said Llane.

'The orcs aren't going to attack now.' said Aiden 'And Bolvar and Garithos can handle things. And… well, in the chaos of us bring Medivh back it is quite possible that some of his scrolls might… disappear. In the chaos of his departure.'

'I doubt he will appreciate such efforts.' said Lothar.

'Do you appreciate being lied to?' asked Aiden.

'I suppose not. Very well Aiden, go with Lothar. Turylyon, Bolvar, and Garithos will remain behind to guard the borders.' said Llane 'Khadgar, you will go with them to pursuade your mentor to return.'

Khadgar looked around warily. 'I… as you wish.'

Aiden could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

'Are you draining the life from Elywynn forest?'

Why did everyone always ask that?

'NO!' said Gul'dan 'For the millionth time no! I am not draining the life from Elywynn Forest, I do not know who is doing it, and I am as taken offguard by what is happening as everyone else! So you can stop asking!'

'That was something of an overreaction.' noted Blackhand.

'Every single person I have met today has asked me exactly the same question, and I am tired of it!' said Gul'dan 'How long have I tirelessly sheparded the Horde Blackhand?! Do you really think I would drain the life out of the land we need for our races survival?'

'Yes.' said Blackhand instantly.

'All right, fine,' said Gul'dan 'but do you think I would do so without a good reason?'

'Yes.' said Blackhand promptly.

'Do you think I would do so and still walk into this office to stand within reach of your sword?' asked Gul'dan.

'…Probably.' said Blackhand tenatively.

'Well you are wrong.' said Gul'dan 'I am not draining Elywynn and I have no idea who is.'

'Well then what are we going to do about it?' asked Blackhand 'We need the humans land intact to establish a new homeland for our people.'

'Well logically we should determine who would be capable of such a feat, and then from those determine would would be willing to do so.' said Gul'dan 'Obviously I could accomplish such a feat.'

'Obviously,' said Blackhand.

'But I still stand to gain from using the Horde,' said Gul'dan 'even gods need worshippers. Medivh might be capable of it, but it stands contrary to everything we know about him. That leaves…'

'Tichondrius.' said Blackhand, distaste in his tone. 'If he is doing this, we're going to have him killed.'

'That seems remarkably close to heresy.' noted Gul'dan.

'I respect the Legion.' said Blackhand 'But destroying the land of Stormwind is as good as a death sentence to our people. If he is doing that, it becomes a simple matter of him or us.'

'Yes, I see your point.' said Gul'dan 'Still we ought to determine if it really is him before we do anythinr rash.'

'And how do you propose to do that?' asked Blackhand.

'I am nothing if not subtle.' said Gul'dan.

* * *

Tichondrius had spent the past few weeks inspecting the Horde. Gul'dan had organized things well, it was true, but the dreadlord had doubts about the warlocks leadership qualities. Already they had been defeated a few too many times for his liking. Perhaps a change in leadership…

Here came the Warlock now.

'Are you draining the land of its lifeforce?' asked Gul'dan.

'No.' hissed Tichondrius, infuriated by the in 'For the ten thousandth time I am not. Every one of these wretches I run into asks that very question, and I tire of it.'

'And how do I know you are telling the truth?' asked Gul'dan 'These events only occured when you first came here.'

He was insulted by the Warlock's ignorance. 'The Legion's objective is for the Horde to carve a path of destruction through this world.' said Tichondrius 'If your people lack a base of operations from which to conduct their plans then that goal is frustrated. I suggest you look elsewhere for the culprit.'

'That leaves Medivh,' said Gul'dan 'yet why would he do such a thing?'

'Who knows.' said Tichondrius 'Mortal magicians do irrational things when they peer too deeply into my kind's arts. I have not received any orders on the subject however. It seems that Medivh's removal should be effected immidiately if indeed he is behind this.'

'If he is not,' mused Gul'dan 'we will have removed a powerful threat to our plans and gained access to his libraries. Yes, this plan will work. I will see to this. Garona!'

Garona emerged and Tichondrius blinked. He hadn't even been aware that the assassin was there, and yet there she was. She'd been skulking in the shadows, and even Tichondrius could not sense her as she came forth. He'd have to keep his eye on that one.

'Yes?' asked Garona.

Gul'dan emoved a scroll and offered it to her. 'Go to Medivh's tower and ask for a personal meeting with him. When you are face to face, read this scroll aloud.'

'Why?' asked Garona.

'Do as I tell you.' said Gul'dan 'This is a matter of great import. Go now, every passing moment could ruin the Horde's future kingdom. I want this problem solved at once.'

Garona took the scroll. 'As you wish.'

She departed. Tichondrius watched her depart, then looked to Gul'dan. 'You trust that creature with much.'

'She is my creature.' said Gul'dan, quite defensively. 'And I do not trust her. I understand her.'

'Of course.' said Tichondrius.

Let the fool posture. He had better things to do. The Dreadlord teleported away.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here we have chapter fifteen. Enjoy.


	16. Wizard's Duel

**Chapter Sixteen: Wizard's Duel**

Garona had gotten to Kharazan first. Or so she assumed since it wasn't a broken down, burnt up ruin. She scaled quickly up the stairs and reached the door. Raising a hand she knocked. The impact made a long, hollow noise. Then there was silence.

She waited for a moment. What was she doing here? Perhaps she could say Medivh threw a fireball at her and she had to run.

Had Aiden but known it, Garona had gotten there first. She knocked upon the doors of Kharazhan and for a moment heard no answer. Then, slowly, the door swung open on its own. She scaled up the stairs as quickly as she could manage. She didn't like being in this place.

The steps were dark and she saw strange things out of the corner of her eye. Climbing ever higher she reached the top of the tower. It was a plain and barren room with only a table and a seat in it. On the table was a crystal ball that caught the light of the windows. It seemed to be sucking the light into it.

It emanated an unholy aura. And hunched over it was Medivh. He glanced up in bemusement as she entered. 'Well, if it isn't Gul'dan's pet assassin. I had wondered when he would make his move.'

His eyes were not human. They weren't those of an orc either.

Garona raised a scroll and began to chant but no words came out. She choked as something stopped her from breathing. Then she was forced against the wall. Medivh approached, the unholy flicker in his eyes growing larger.

He looked at the scroll. 'Hmm, a summoning scroll. No doubt meant to bring Gul'dan himself to this place. I suppose I should be flattered he deigned to come personally, rather than expecting you to finish me off.'

He glanced at her contemptuously. 'Still, there is something unique about you? Isn't there? You have the bloodline of both a draenai and an orc. I myself am a hybrid of sorts. My family line had many elves within it.

And I, not Medivh, have a bloodline far greater than that.

I could kill you easily. But I think I may have a use for you.'

Garona's enter body went limp. As though she were a puppet on strings. She couldn't move. Medivh threw her to the ground and kneeled down by her. His eyes were flaring brightly now as he gripped her shirt and tore it off. Garona wanted to scream, to fight him off, but she couldn't.

She could do nothing.

'By all means, scream.' said Medivh 'It will make it more enjoyable.'

And he bit her neck and tasted her blood.

* * *

Kharazan looked a good deal more sinister than it had when last Aiden had been here. The trees around the great tower were dying, the ground seemed blighted and the tower itself seemed to loom like a black tooth. He looked to Khadgar.

'Has this been like this long?' asked Aiden.

'No,' said Khadgar 'I mean the blight was starting, but to have spread so fast… This isn't natural.'

'Brilliant deduction.' mused Aiden. 'Keep your eyes peeled men, if you see any sign of hostile forces call a warning.'

'Lad,' said Lothar.

'Yes?' asked Aiden.

'No, I mean Khadgar.' said Lothar.

'Yes?' said Khadgar.

'Do you have any means by which you might trace this infestation?' asked Lothar.

'I… I could cast such a spell.' said Khadgar 'However it would be very risky. It might put me into contact with whatever is creating this. I could die.'

'Do it.' said Aiden. 'If you start gibbering like a madman I'll put you out of your misery.'

'But-' began Khadgar.

Lothar put a hand on his shoulder. 'We don't ask this lightly lad. We need to find out what is causing all this quickly.'

'I understand.' said Khadgar 'I'll need some time.'

He laid out his bedroll and sat down crosslegged upon it. Closing his eyes, the apprentice began to meditate. Aiden observed as the wind blew through his hair. For a long moment, Khadgar sat still as stone. Then he let out a cry and fell backward writhing. He was screaming as something struck at him.

Lothat fell to his side. 'Khadgar, calm yourself. Break free.'

There was a flash. Then slowly Khadgar's hair began to turn white. His beard, at first only a slight stubble, grew outward at an alarming rate. Aiden stared in horror as the man seemed to advance in age by decades.

'Kharazan…' said Khadgar 'it is coming from Kharazan.'

'Medivh is responsible?' asked Aiden. 'What are his motives?'

'Give him a moment for god's sake!' roared Lothar 'Forgive me, lad. I should never have asked this of you. I… I'm certain that we can find a way to reverse this.'

'Men draw your swords.' said Aiden 'We will storm Kharazan. We'll give Medivh the chance to explain himself. A brief chance. If he doesn't we'll cut his throat.'

'Such heartlessness does not become a Prince!' roared Lothar.

'Khadgar is still alive and may recover.' said Aiden. 'Which makes him far more fortunate than a great many people. Now let's finish this before Medivh throws a fireball at us from the windows. Lothar, get him up. We'll need him as a guide.'

'You cannot expect the lad to-' began Lothar. But Khadgar took his hand.

'No.' said Khadgar, forcing himself up. 'I… I have to confront master Medivh. I can't let him get away with this. I'll force him to explain.'

* * *

When they came to Kharazan they found the door open. Then there came a sound of screaming from above. They quickened their pace and rushed up the steps as quickly as they could manage. Yet time seemed to slow to a crawl as they ran. The screams grew louder and louder, yet the did not seem to be getting anywhere. Horrors, unspeakable things were suddenly around them. Men screamed and lashed out with their weapons as the steps seemed to fall away beneath their feet.

Aiden was suddenly standing atop a battlement in Stormwind. Before him the hosts of the Horde were assembled in numbers and weapons far greater than before. On his head was a crown and Serena still clad in the armor of a champion. Men manned the walls, looking fearful, while in the distance a line of demons marched toward them.  
The vision ended and the screaming was gone. Soon they came to the door. It was locked, but Lothar struck it and it broke open.

The force rushed into the room. It was a small, circular room with crystal windows both on the sides and above to let in the light. Medivh was standing upon a parapet, looking down. Around him was his cloak and in his hands was a scroll. He was turning it around in his hands as though contemplating much. At his side was his spell book.

'What have you done, Medivh?' asked Lothar.

'No, not Medivh.' said the Last Guardian 'He has hardly ever existed. Indeed, he was mine long before he was even born.' And he turned around. 'I am Sageras, Lord of the Burning Legion, though I don't expect the name would mean anything to you.'

'A demon.' realized Lothar 'Medivh you are possessed! You must fight it!'

'Possessed?' mused Medivh, voice returning to a semblance of normality. 'I suppose I am. I always have been. Yet it hardly matter. There is no returning.'

'Master please,' said Khadgar 'this isn't you. Come back with us to Stonewind Keep. We may be able to cure you.'

'Come back?' asked Medivh 'You would offer me a chance to return after what I have done to you?' He seemed to be wrestling with something within him. 'I have always wondered why Medivh tried to make connections with the people of this world. I always did interfere with my efforts.

Perhaps...' He halted and pain crossed his face. His eyes glowed with unholy light. 'No. I am beyond all of you.'

'Kill him.' said Aiden.

His soldiers charged forward, but even as they did so Medivh raised a hand. All of them froze in place and their armor turned red from super heat. They screamed and screamed and finally, the armor melted off them, leaving only charred skeletons.

'Really, interrupting while I was talking?' asked Sageras 'Most uncouth, young Prince. I almost wondered if you were the one who sent Garona here.'

'Garona?' asked Khadgar. 'Where is she?'

Medivh motioned to the far end of the room. There on the floor was Garona. Her clothes were torn to shreds and she was lying still with empty eyes. There were bruises all over her, particularly on her neck, as if she had been strangled.

Khadgar rushed to her and kneeled by her side. He was shaking visibly. Aiden remembered that it had been Medivh who first introduced Garona to the court all that time ago.

Then he arose and whirled around. There was a flash and from his hand he sent a bolt of flaming surging toward Sageras. The spell struck and the fire raged about him. Yet there was a burst of cold air and the flamed faded to reveal Medivh unharmed. Khadgar threw a bolt of lightning which Medivh caught before dispersing. Then Medivh cast a spell of his own and Khadgar was frozen in place.

'Mustering what semblance of a consciousness Medivh once had will not help you.' said Sageras 'I don't see why you are so upset. You hardly knew her long. Now I suppose I should murder each of you in turn, but I have become somewhat attached to you. Except Aiden, I merely find his suicidal overconfidence amusing. Besides, an artist prefers to have their work appreciated.

So instead I will give each of you three the singular honor of observing what may be the greatest battle between sorcerers in centuries.'

'Why… are you… doing this?' asked Khadgar, every word straining.

'Why?' asked Medivh 'Well I suppose it depends on what you mean. If you mean to ask: Why am I draining the life from Elywynn Forest then my reasons are my own. If you mean what I did to the half orc? Then the truth is that I merely enjoy inflicting suffering. As for why I am summoning Gul'dan, he is the most powerful orcish Warlock alive. It will suit my purposes to see which between us is the stronger.'

He read the scroll. Incantations of power resounded around them. The walls shook and into the tower emerged Gul'dan. Lothar shivered as he saw the man who had caused such agony step forward. At once Gul'dan saw them and his eyes widened, then he turned to Medivh. 'So you have desired this confrontation as much as I have then.'

'More or less.' admitted Medivh, spinning his staff in one hand.

Gul'dan's eyes flickered to Garona and he narrowed them for a moment. Then he turned back to Medivh and the two held eachother in place. Then there was a flash and the magic of the fel was unleashed. It surged toward Medivh in a wave of fire which consumed him. Yet Medivh raised a hand and it faded away.

Even as he did so, however, the spirits of the dead guards arose. They were just like they had been in life, wearing the same armor and weapons. Yet their eyes were dead as rushed at Medivh, moaning in agony. The sorcerer raised a hand and the spirits were banished. Then he cast a spell of his own. Waves of shimmering ice descended from above upon Gul'dan, only to meet a shield. Yet even as Gul'dan deflected the assault ice began to creep up his legs from below.

The orc's eyes flared red. Green flames licked up around him to melt the ice. As the water seeped into the cracks in the floor it suddenly arose again, forming into the shapes of massive beasts of water. They swirled around Gul'dan like a living tidal wave and descended as though to drown him. Aiden realized he was looking upon water elementals. He'd only ever heard about them in legends.

Yet Gul'dan snapped his fingers. In an instant, the elementals faded and were but water. With another motion a vast darkness arose before Medivh. Blacker than the deepest void. Yet this darkness had eyes and reached out for the sorcerer with claws of shadow.

A pale light suddenly emanated from Medivh's eyes. It grew brighter and brighter and the creature screamed a wordless cry before dying.

'…Hmm,' said Medivh 'you have some skill, Gul'dan. I am pleased that Kil'jaden has not altogether wasted his time with your instruction.'

'Who are you?' asked Gul'dan 'You are no human, though you pretend to be.' As he spoke he raised a hand and unholy fire burst through the crystal windows and descended upon Medivh. A shield arose above the Last Guardian and the fires were deflected.

'Well if you must know,' said Medivh 'my mother, Aegywynn, or Medivh's mother I should say, was both arrogant and unqualified. She only got her position as guardian because she slept her way to the top and the Council of Tirisfal assumed she would be easily controlled. It probably would have been better for everyone if she had been.' He raised a hand and the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Gul'dan struggled to stay standing and suddenly blades of steel emerged from the ground toward the orcs throat. Yet Gul'dan stepped aside and sent a wave of darkness toward Medivh who countered it with a shield of light. 'Unfortunately she was too proud to realize that she wasn't qualified. She'd only been picked because the Order thought she would be easily controlled. In her pride she went out of her way to break the carefully created masquarade and became very famous by virtue of her position.'

'How did you possess the Guardian of Tirisfal?' asked Gul'dan, curious.

'It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that.' laughed Sageras 'Well, actually, it was easy. But getting there was a chore. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to manifest an avatar directly in Azeroth in a fashion that both alerted the guardians to my presence and kept everyone else in the dark? After all if I made a scene then everyone would notice and somebody might figure out my plan.

The fate of their world was decided and no one even noticed. It was in a place called Northrend, I believe.

I feigned defeat, but my spirit persisted and possessed her. Within her subconscious I manipulated her to conceive a child to continue as the next guardian of Tirisfal. It wasn't difficult. She was a truly loathsome and proud individual. I put my spirit into him as she passed her powers to him. I have a childlike mind to mold to be my obedient vessel.

Unfortunately, not even Aegywynn was blind enough to not notice my presence in her child. She was very good at seeing others flaws, but ignorant of her own. She took steps to seal me away when she could not excorcise me. The foolish woman should have killed Medivh when she had the chance. But she did not. She didn't even tell anyone what had happened. She was too proud and filled with hubris. To the last she underestimated me.

To her peril. She was the first mortal woman I had my way with in this body.'

'That's sick!' said Gul'dan.

'Have you ever raped a beautiful woman while draining her life force? A woman who has caused you immeasurable trouble?' asked Sageras, smiling with distant eyes as though thinking of a pleasant memory. 'It's indescribable.' With a wave of his hand he summoned a pillar of flame which descended on Gul'dan, who teleported to the opposite side of the room and sent many bolts of shadow at Medivh. 'I worked for years to break out of the seals she had inflicted on me. Then one day, I almost succeeded. Unfortunately, Aegywynn had put in a failsafe so that if ever the seals were broken Medivh would be killed. I managed to save his life, but he was put into a coma for some years. It was very inconvenient. I suppose she realized what a fool she had been.

Whatever the case Medivh had a mind and personality of his own now. And I had to manipulate him from his subsconsious, just as I had Aegywynn. Had she not caught on his young mind would have been powerless to resist me. Fortunately, whether he had a personality or not, he did not have the same life experience as his mother. I opened the portal to Draenor which you used to enter this world. You should thank me.'

'I think not.' said Gul'dan 'I know when I am being used as a pawn. And I hold no gratitude to those who manipulate me for their own ends.' The Warlock was breathing heavily on the cracked and melted floor. Sweat was dripping down his brow and he clutched his staff painfully. 'Now I'm going to do the universe a favor and erase you from existence forever, Sageras!' He sent a ball of fire at Medivh who blocked it, but the explosion made a flash of green light brighter than the sun. Medivh recoiled. Both recoiled.

Gul'dan then motioned to them. Instantly Aiden found he could move. The Warlock had freed them! He went for his sword, but Khadgar and Lothar were faster. Then Khadgar was heading for Sageras with a fallen sword. Before the demon could respond the blade was driven into Medivh's chest. Sageras gasped as he looked at the wound. '…Fool, your doom is already preordained. You have come too late, as you always willl...'

Humanity returned to his eyes for a moment. 'Thank… you… Khadgar. '

Medivh, the Last Guardian, breathed his last and fell back dead. Lothar struck off his head where he lay. Then he turned to Gul'dan. 'You will die next, Warlock.'

'I would love nothing more than to end your life here and now, Knight.' said Gul'dan 'But I have what I came here for. And I have other matters to attend to.'

Lothar sprang forward but Gul'dan raised a hand. In a moment Medivh's spell book was in his hand. Then he was gone, even as Lothar struck through the air where he had been moments before.

'Finally.' said Gul'dan 'I wasn't actually expecting that to work. I thought he'd kill you and have a crisis of conscience which I could exploit. Oh well, I'm not one to complain about a plan working too well.'

There was dead silence. Khadgar was kneeling by his master's body, empty eyed. Lothar remained dead silent and walked over to it mournfully. Before either could finish however, the tower shook.

Magic coursed through the walls which crumbled and fell backward to reveal their blighted surroundings. Elywynn Forest was tainted. And flames were bursting forth from the floor.

'Kharazan is falling.' realized Aiden. 'Lothar, Khadgar come quickly! We must get away!

The tower shook. Part of the floor fell away beneath their feet.

Lothar ran to Khadgar and kneeled by him. 'Lad, we have to go. The whole place is coming down.'

'He taught me so much…' said Khadgar 'Now he's gone. And I killed him.'

'Khadgar!' roared Aiden. 'We must go! Lothar carry him if you have to!'

'Garona!' cried Khadgar suddenly and he rushed to her.

The man struggled to lift her. Aiden felt a surge of shame. He'd almost left her here. He fell by her and picked her up. 'Come on.'

But Khadgar found a single tome outside of the bookcase. He grabbed it and they ran. They fled down the steps, through collapsing walls and of the tower. A vast inferno blazed without relent and Kharazan was utterly consumed. Then it was quenched. Nothing remained to burn.

The Last Guardian was dead. And he'd taken all his knowledge with him to the grave.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And it has been years since I updated this story. No real excuse, I just couldn't think of a proper way to deal with the Medivh subplot. As for Sageras' characterization, as far as I know, Sageras does not have a characterization beyond generic evil overlord. Actually less that characterization. As far as I can tell he has the personality of every single doom guard to ever live. Not even kidding. I can't think of a single trait.

So screw it. I made one up myself. One that hopefully fits the role of the Satan of Azeroth a bit better.

Also having just read through the Last Guardian I intend to go back through Orcs and Humans and try to update the various scenes to make them more consistent with canon. I'm doing this because Last Guardian was a good book and I feel like I gave Khadgar a raw deal in this.


	17. Brutality

**Chapter Eighteen: Brutality**

Green mist arose and out of them stepped Gul'dan. He had a smile on his face and a spring in his step, even spinning his staff once or twice. Cho'gall looked to him for news with irritation. 'Who died, you or Medivh?'

Gul'dan halted and looked to him with equal irritation. 'What a stupid question.'

'Then were you successful?' asked Cho'gall.

'I was.' said Gul'dan 'I have taken from his mind the location of the Tomb of Sageras. And better still I now know I am ready to seize the power within.'

'What makes you so sure?' asked Cho'gall.

'I have faced the spirit of Sageras, infused within Medivh the Last Guardian, and I have proved the stronger.' said Gul'dan 'Compared to such a combination of might the Dark Titan alone will be far weaker. And he is in a diminished state.

'All I need do is find his power and I can claim it and ascend to become god!

'And when I do the first thing I shall do is roast people who mix rape with life draining and incest over a slow fire.'

That was an odd declaration. 'What does-'

'Don't ask.' said Gul'dan.

'But-' began Cho'gall.

'Just don't.' said Gul'dan 'Anyway I also got Medivh's spellbook. I can only imagine what horrors I will be able to release on this world with what I learn within.'

'You're going to let me look at it, right?' asked Cho'gall.

Gul'dan smiled and gave him a sideways glance. 'Well I considered it but then I remembered how you stole my spell materials back in the Deadmines. You should have paid heed to the old saying: Do not meddle with the plans of Warlocks, for they are petty and prone to dispraportionate retribution.

'Where is Nekros?'

'He is waiting for you.' said Cho'gall.

'Good.' said Gul'dan.

He went into the next room. Within he found Nekros Skullcrusher and Zuluhed. 'Why have you called for us, Gul'dan?' The distaste in his voice was obvious. Zuluhed had never liked Gul'dan. Gul'dan had no problem with this since he didn't particularly like anyone.

'My servant the time has finally come for you to set out.' said Gul'dan, drawing out the Demon Soul. 'Nekros, I entrust into your hands the Demon Soul. Our ultimate goal is to use it to enslave the Dragon Queen, Alexstrasza. However before we can do that we must first find her.'

'This will be your first test, Nekros. You will go forth and find a Red Dragon. Use the Demon Soul to enslave it and get the information out of it. Once you've done that come back to me and we will make further plans.'

'As you command, mighty Gul'dan.' said Nekros.

'Leave us.' said Gul'dan.

Nekros departed. Gul'dan then looked to Zuluhed. 'I'm going to leave Nekros in your charge. If he tries to betray the Horde, kill him.'

Zuluhed nodded. 'Right.'

Then he left without leave. Gul'dan looked to Cho'gall.

'How do you know Zuluhed won't use it against you?' asked Cho'gall.

'Nekros is loyal to me.' said Gul'dan 'Zuluhed is loyal to Blackhand. And I've added one or two incantations to the Demon Soul myself.' He smiled and stretched. 'Well, one or two complications but overall a lovely day.'

* * *

Blackhand finished another document and signed it before slumping over. He'd been hard pressed to keep peoples spirits up. The defeats had struck a chord among the orcs and the recent draining of Elywynn Forest gave rise to rumors that a dying time was upon this world. He'd done his best to quench these.

At any rate Blackhand had some hope that the draining, which had now stopped, would delay the humans from their assault. Long enough for Grom to arrive, at least.

The door opened and into the room walked his daughter. She had grown up from the young girl with pig tails she'd once been. Now she was tall and very beautiful and wore her hair long around her.

'Griselda.' said Blackhand.

She bowed. 'You called for me, Father?'

'Word has reached me that Grom Hellscream will soon come through the Dark Portal.' said Blackhand 'He had finished his business with the Dreanai and forced them into retreat.'

'That's wonderful.' said Griselda 'But why are you telling me this? I am no warrior?'

'With the recent defeats against the humans the Horde is in a very weak position.' said Blackhand 'If something is not done things may well fall to pieces. When Grom comes through the portal I am going to offer your hand in marriage to him.

I expect you to accept.'

She hesitated. 'Grom? But he is more than ten years my elder!'

'He is a fine warrior.' said Blackhand 'Greater than many, perhaps even myself. A worthy match.'

'I've never even met him.' said Griselda.

'I'm aware this did not go as you desired it.' said Blackhand 'And I should have liked to have been more tactful. However for the good of the Horde much must be sacrificed. If this marriage doesn't go through Grom and I could become rivals for the position of Warchief. If that happens there could be a civil war and the humans might finally be able to destroy us, or drive us back to dying Draenor.

'Do you understand?'

'Yes, I…' Griselda paused 'I understand father.'

'You may go.' said Blackhand.

Griselda bowed, then turned to leave.

As she left Blackhand went to the door and looked through it. Maim had been watching and he approached her in the hall. 'Why don't you want to marry Grom Hellscream? He's the greatest warrior in the Horde, except dad.'

'It isn't about how good a warrior he is Maim.' said Griselda 'You won't understand until you are older.'

Blackhand shut the door. Would that he was not a leader of so great a Horde. His passion for war and leading armies had fallen away. Yet it seemed he would be fighting until the end of all things.

Khadgar lay in a sleep like death upon the bed. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for some days now. The healers had worked their magics as best they could, but Lothar had a sinking feeling.

'Is he alright?' asked Lothar 'Can the lad be cured?'

The healer shook her head. 'No, I'm sorry. It's like he's aged forty years. There is some good news, however.'

'What?' asked Lothar.

'Well, age is not the only reason people become feeble.' said the healer 'It also happens because they wear down their joints and years of strain effect them. So although he is physically sixty, young Khadgar should be more spry and healthy than any man of that age has ever been. I could see him living to be physically a hundred.'

'That is of little solace to him, I'm sure.' said Lothar, feeling his age ever more keenly. 'What of Garona?'

'She… she has not woken up yet.' said the healer, a flicker of pity on his features. 'She had many cuts and bruises on her from what that thing did to her, however and when she does wake up… Well after what was done to her…'

'She may be in a very bad way.' guessed Lothar 'I want a cleric watching her at all times. She must not be allowed to take her own life under any circumstances.'

The door opened and Aiden looked in. 'Lord Lothar, King Llane is calling a meeting.'

'Very well Aiden.' said Lothar 'I will be there.'

He found Llane looking through reports while sitting at his table. His captains were all there around him and Lothar realized he had been the last to arrive. His gaze met Llane and he knew at once that Llane was more weary then ever.

'Some of the life has returned to Elywynn since Medivh died.' said Llane, putting down the reports. 'Some of it. However I'm afraid the land may remain scarred.' He clasped his hands together. 'The time has come to take the battle into Blackhand's own domain. Lothar I want you to begin a full assault upon the orcs. This plague that has spread across the Kingdom must be eradicated. Take your armies into the Black Morass. There are two large settlements there which serve as staging areas for Blackhand's armies. Destroy every trace of their dark presence then withdraw before the orcs can respond.

'Aiden you will accompany him. Garithos and Bolvar will remain behind to guard the castle.'

'As you command, my King.' said Lothar.

'What of my proposition?' asked Aiden 'The spell I wanted weaved?' 'The conjurers have begun working upon it.' said Llane 'However even if they succeed you are not to use it save in the greatest of need.'

'I understand.' said Aiden.

'What spell?' asked Lothar.

'An improvement over Medivh's water elemental spell.' said Llane 'I will say no more here.'

* * *

News from the watchers came in. The humans were on the move. Aiden Wrynn was leading an army against the Black Morass. Panic spread throughout the land. Villagers fled their homes to fortifications. Others took their families and fled altogether, making for Blackrock Spire or the Dark Portal.

The rumor of hoofbeats resounded through the marches as the banner of Stormwind swayed in the fettered air. And wherever Aiden walked flames licked up over houses. The screams of those who could not escape resounded. But no resistance was met, for no warrior was now bold enough to stand before him without fortifications.

* * *

The orcs fled before them. There was no resistance. Those that were too slow were cut down by riders or shot with arrows. On and on they went into the marshes and all around them Lothar saw the enemy reeling. The orcs feared Aiden, he realized. Far more than they feared him.

Lothar wondered why. He was not feared by the orcs, but respected. They went to meet him in battle gladly. Yet Aiden inspired now a terror unlike any he had seen in the creatures. Indeed, the young knight's eyes seemed almost to glow faintly as he led them onwards.

Finally they halted before the first of the towns. They were formidable things of, made of mud brick. They were surrounded by a wall of rough hewn stone and stood before them manned by many orcs. Stormclouds clustered overhead, darkening the Black Morass. An ominous sign.

Yet the creatures within the town were trembling. Lothar knew he should speak to the men, but he now wondered if his time as champion of Azeroth was at its end. He was not as young as he once had been, after all.

'Aiden, I've made many speeches in my time.' said Lothar 'Would you care to do the honors today?'

Aiden blinked. 'You would have me lead the attack?' 'Well, I've been Champion of Stormwind a long time.' said Lothar with a smile. 'I thought I might give someone else a chance to shine. Will you address your men?'

'I will.' said Aiden, before turning to the assembling troops. 'Arise men of Stormwind. Before us stand the vile abominations known to this world as orcs. Even now they flee before our might. Where is their vaunted strength that is their only justification? They have none. Where are their endless hordes that once struck terror into the innocent? They lie dead. Victory is nigh, my brethren. God watches over us. And the enemy awaits! Show no mercy to any you find, young or old, woman or man! Let no flicker of pity in your heart stay your blade.'

Catapults were brought up and great stones were cast against the walls of the first village. They broke and shattered. Lothar half expected the orcs to sally forth from the other village to aid them or for others to arrive. Yet they remained cowering as stones landed among them. Buildings fell inward and caught fire. The walls were broken in.

Then Aiden stood up in his stirrups and drew his sword and it gleamed in the merciless sun. 'Forth men of Stormwind! And leave only fire and horror in your wake!'

The knights rode behind him with a cry. The footmen followed and Lothar spurred his own horse after them. Would that he could have called this a battle, and yet it was more of a massacre. The orcs had no heart and were scattered and divided. Many were cut down in moments and those that survived struggled to fight.

Lothar halted his horse and raised his blade to strike down an orc. Yet the orc threw aside his weapon and fell to his knees begging for mercy in his own tongue. Lothar lowered his sword as other orcs did the same.

In moments all resistance had been crushed. The men looked to Aiden Llane who looked at the disarmed warriors without pity. 'Kill them all. Let none survive.'

Lothar opened his mouth to object, to belay the order but it was too late. With glee the humans fell on the orcs and cut their throats. Taking flaming brands from the burning buildings they hurled them into those that were not yet burning. When those within tried to escape, they were forced back in by sword and the way marred.

Lothar could hear the screams within.

'Kill the livestock.' Aiden was saying to Serena. 'Burn everything of value.'

'But there is a lot of valuable stuff here.' said Serena.

'We are not here to loot.' said Aiden 'We are here to kill. And I want the orcs to know that.'

'Another noble victory then, Lothar?' The words of Medivh, now dead resounded in Lothar's voice.

'Aiden stop this madness before it is too late!' cried Lothar. 'Look around you! We are becoming like the orcs?!'

'Don't be foolish.' said Aiden 'We're not killing people. These are beasts from the underworld. Creatures unworthy of life.' He turned to Serena. 'Prepare to assault the next village. Have you made the preparations I ordered?'

'Yes sir.' said Serena 'They are all made.'

Aiden smiled in affection. 'Good, I am glad to have you at my side.'

The bodies were put on stakes and they moved on. Coming to the next village Lothar could hear moans of despair coming from within. A child was crying. Weeping could be heard within the walls. This was inhumane. Lothar had destroyed villages before, but he'd never… he'd never regarded the orcs as anything but monsters.

What had he done? What had he been doing? Now he saw all too well why the Tome of Divinity was denied him. His hands were stained with the blood of innocents. Slaughtered in ignorance, but that was no comfort.

And Aiden, a noble knight of Stormwind, clothed in white was smiling as he heard it. As if basking in the beauty of a midsummers day. He liked this. He enjoyed what was happening. Lothar had never enjoyed destroying villages. It had been akin to driving out a den of wolves for him.

'Do we assault?' asked a soldier.

'Not yet.' said Aiden 'Give the terror we have sewn time to flower.' He looked to where the catapults were being loaded. But not with stones. 'They grieve for those they have lost. Let us reunite them.'

It was then that Lothar realized that the catapults were loaded with the heads of those who had fallen before. They were launched in volleys and screams of grief could be heard beyond the walls. On and on the grisly barrage went and the moans and cries grew louder and louder as the stormclouds above suddenly broke and light shone through onto the land.

The walls were broken and Aiden led the charge again.

There was no resistance. There was no pleading for life. The orcs lay on their faces, weeping and screaming in dismay before the malice of Aiden Wrynn as his men descended on them and began to butcher them wholesale. The Prince of Stormwind rode amid the chaos, look very fair and noble.

And all around him the innocent were slaughtered down to the last man, woman and child.

'Light forgive me.' said Lothar 'Light forgive us all.'

The battle ended and Serena approached Aiden. 'Milord there is something I thought you would want to pass judgement on personally.'

'What is it, Serena?' asked Aiden, sounding pleased.

'An orc stayed here and killed many of our men defending a healers house.' said Serena 'He covered the escape of many refugees who tried to flee. I was wondering if you wanted us to do anything special to him.'

Aiden was thoughtful. Was he realizing that these were not just demons? 'One moment, let me think. Did you kill the orcs inside the healers house?'

'No we haven't gotten around to it then.' said Serena 'We didn't see the rush.'

'Very well, make them walk out here.' said Aiden 'If they can't walk then drag them out. Make sure the orc sees it.'

The orc was brought forward and forced to kneel. Out came the sick and the injured, limping badly, some being dragged and thrown on the ground by armored fiends. Aiden kneeled by the orc warrior. 'Who are you, orc?'

'I am Varok Saurfang of the Blackrock Clan.' said the orc.

'Interesting.' said Aiden 'Tell me, why did you stay and fight to defend these? I thought orcs valued only strength.'

'There are many kinds of strength.' said Saurfang, looking at him with hatred.

'I suppose there are.' said Aiden with a friendly smile. 'You orcs are certainly very talented at killing unarmed women and children. Though anything else and you have less success.'

There was laughter from the human soldiers around them. Mocking laughter of brutes cornering one they have wronged. Saurfang's eyes met Lothar's and Lothar strove to speak. Then he looked back to Aiden. 'We have done many terrible things. But you are no better. How do you justify this slaughter?'

'Simple. You aren't people.' said Aiden 'What I see before me is not a sentient creature. I see a feral animal with a mockery of human intellect. Serena, show this orc what we do with feral animals.'

'No wait!' cried Lothar.

The men did not listen. They brutally slaughtered the wounded. They beat them to death with shields, or cut their throats and let them bleed out. They laughed and cruelly kicked at them. Saurfang just stared with empty eyes, eyes of one who has seen such things before from the other side.

Aiden kneeled by him on one knee. 'Listen to me, orc, I am going to let you live and go in peace. I do this so that you may spread word of what has happened here today. Tell all who you meet of what I have done to you. But know that this is not a warning. For the harm you have done to Stormwind the lives of your entire race is forfeit.

'I will travel from village to village, citadel to citadel, and exterminate you all. I release you not so that you may turn from the path you choose long ago, but so that your race may know the horror of its end and be further tormented.' Then he rose and walked to the safety of his guards. 'Let him go. And give him supplies if he wills it.

'Burn everything else. Put the bodies on stakes. Or be creative if you so desire.'

Lothar was beyond words for a long moment. He wondered if he was looking at himself, long ago. He wondered if he had been this ruthless and merciless lord before old age had set in. No he had not.

He had never made sport with the bodies of his slain. He had never… never done this. Had he? Or was he merely forgetting his own crimes? Whether he had or not, Lothar knew he could not let this moment pass without speech. '…You've just crossed a terrible threshold, Aiden.'

Aiden looked at him and seemed surprised by his words. He genuinely did not comprehend that anything he had done was wrong. After a moment the Prince turned his horse and rode away.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well this was really unpleasant. I think this may be the darkest fic I've ever written. Sure the other fanfics had ruthless villains. But Aiden is just a human. That makes everything he does that much worse because there are no demons we can blame it on.

And he's supposed to be the hero.


End file.
